Whisper for Help
by roxy12321girl
Summary: Troy Bolton is East High's king, but his dad and stepmother are abusing him.-He denies it. Will someone hear his whisper for help and save him before he crosses a line and destroys himself? TxG; Rated 'T' for abuse, swearing and cutting. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first chapter of my new story "Whisper for Help". I hope you like it. Please review!  
Mitchi**

* * *

Troy

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was Monday morning, and the start of another day of school. I jumped out of my bed and threw the sheets back. I made my bed and eventually looked at the time on my clock: 5.30 A.M. It was my usual time to get up. I have a horrible life. My parents divorced, and I live with my dad. My brother lives with our mom.

I also have a stepmom. Her name is Sarah. At first, my dad hired her to look after the house and do the cooking. But as I knew would happen, things didn't stay that way. They married, and now Sarah is seven months pregnant. They did everything for their little "angels". The reason why I say "angels" is because I'm not one of them. Sarah is carrying twins – two little girls, the perfect kids in my dad's life. Sarah and my dad don't give a shit about me. After they married, everything changed.

I had to look after the house, do the cleaning, the cooking, and even do their laundry. If I don't do that stuff, I get punished. "One week no food," is the nicest punishment I've received. There are others as well, like, "get ready in your room, I'm coming," or, "I can already hear the belt shouting your name." They all mean the same: getting hit by a belt. Also, I get punched, kicked, and slapped.

My whole body hurts after one or two hours with my dad, but I have to do the housework too if I don't want any more punishments. As proof, I carry a lot of bruises and scars. At school, nobody is allowed to see them. I don't know how I managed to survive those eight months without anybody noticing, but I did. It's good nobody at school knows because otherwise my dad would lose his job… the job he loves even more than me – his son.

I'm the captain of the basketball team my dad is coaching, so I also have to practice extra at home. As if I don't have enough to do, I sure have time between beatings, housework, and schoolwork.

As the basketball captain, I'm the school's hero. Every girl is after me and wants a date. But I never let those girls get further than a kiss – nothing more! If one of them starts claiming that she wants to see and touch my chest and then starts making her way to the hem of my shirt – I drop her.

I got out of the shower and dressed. Then, I quickly made my way downstairs and prepared breakfast for my dad and Sarah. At home, I never eat something for breakfast myself. I always grab some on my way to school. When I finished making the breakfast, my dad came downstairs and sat down. I quickly put his plate in front of him and put Sarah's down as well. Then I went upstairs again and packed my school bag. I got my homework together and put it in my bag. Considering how my life is at home, my homework is rather good.

After that, I ran downstairs again just in time to see my dad and Sarah finishing their breakfast. I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. I already heard my dad take his car keys and kiss Sarah goodbye. Then he left, driving to school everyday, while I had to walk. I didn't mind this break from him, though. School was the only place in this world where I felt safe. I had to see my dad only during gym class and basketball and there he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Gabriella

While dreaming of jelly and delicious apples, the alarm on my phone went off. I didn't have my alarm clock right now because it was all packed in some cardboard boxes. My mom and I just moved here. I crawled out of my bed and left it in a mess. It didn't make any difference, because the whole room was a mess. I climbed over the different boxes and made my way to the bathroom.

I was used to this. Because of my mom's job we always moved. But today was a special day; I don't know why, but every day at a new school is special to me.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water fall down my ebony curls and my back, down to my feet. I got out and dried my hair. Afterwards, I chose some skinny jeans and a black tank top to wear. Most of my clothes were still in the boxes, but nevertheless, I found these clothes.

I got my bag and went downstairs to meet my mom. She stood in the kitchen making my breakfast. I could smell the bacon and the eggs.

"Mum that smells really good." I ate and was totally hyper because of this new school.

It was the first day of high school in a new state. Thoughts kept running through my head, like, "I hope the people there will like me and that I will find new friends. Okay… until now I always found new friends. I don't know why but it seems like everybody likes me although I'm really not that nice. And every boy wants to go out with me but I'm not a girl that goes out with every boy."

Until today I only had one boyfriend and he was really great… but he cheated on me. Since then I'm a little bit careful about boys, as friends they are really okay, but as a boyfriend? I don't know.

It's a little bit annoying that my mom and I always move around, but it has a good side as well, and it's that I see so much of the world. I miss all my old friends so much though, but I'll make other friends and maybe I'll get a boyfriend. But not at the moment – I really don't need one.

I hope that this school has a good math class because I love math. It's so cool. That's the reason I've been labeled a geek at every school I've been to. I hope it'll change because I'm sick of it.

I got ready for my first day here. In my ears, I heard my favorite song "Bring Me to Life" playing. My favorite song changed nearly every week, so I updated my iPod often. I love music, apart from math, because music is my life. It's one of the most important things to me. I sing since I can't speak, and most teachers say that I have a wonderful voice.I sang to the song and packed an apple and sandwich for lunch. I got my bag and finished getting ready. My mom drove to work and had time to drop me at school. I got in the car, still feeling hyper.

The whole way we just sat there. I listened to my iPod and my mom concentrated on driving.

At last, we arrived at East High School. I got out of the car, gave my mom a goodbye kiss and closed the door. I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way towards the school building.

"I hope the people here'll be nice," I thought.**So...the first chapter...Please review!  
Mitchi**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.  
Mitchi**

* * *

Troy

I got to school and almost immediately, the whole basketball team was around me. I was their hero, strong and every girl's dream… if only they knew what my dad, the coach – did to me. The team and I went to the locker rooms and started getting ready for morning practice. I closed my locker and turned around when someone bumped into me.

"What the?"

"I'm sorry." I heard a tiny voice and saw a tiny girl standing in front of me, her books pressed to her chest. She looked pretty, not slutty like the other girls did. She had brown eyes and ebony hair, which cascaded down in curls. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

* * *

Gabriella

I looked up at the person I just bumped into. He was gorgeous, with blue shining eyes and beautiful hair. I kept staring at him. After what seemed like hours, I looked down again, said "goodbye," and left for class, my thoughts still glued to the guy.

* * *

Troy

When she left, I still felt as though I was looking into her eyes. I was pulled back into reality when Chad waved his hand in front of me.

"Dude?" he asked. "Come on, we'll be late for practice."

I walked with him and looked at my watch. We already were late. "My dad is going to beat the shit out of me for being late," I thought and went into the locker rooms. I turned my back to Chad and changed as quickly as I could, so he won't see the whip marks and bruises.

* * *

**After practice**

Gabriella

I went to the gym after my first lesson. I entered and saw the last of the team disappear in their locker rooms after basketball practice. I already changed into my gym clothes because my teacher from my previous class had ended the lesson early. I sat down on the ground near the door and looked around the unfamiliar room.

Then, I spotted the guy with those shining blue eyes. He played basketball. I watched him as he picked the last ball up, when someone came in. I guess it was the coach.

"Troy!" he shouted. So this guy's name was Troy.

"Come to my office now!" The coach sounded pretty angry. I watched Troy. He seemed like he was scared. "I'm coming, Dad." The coach was his dad.

Troy started walking toward his dad very slowly. When he reached him I saw his dad slap him. I was shocked. Why would his own dad slap him? None of them had seen me; otherwise, he wouldn't have slapped him.

"Why have you been late for practice?"

"I –" Troy began, but his dad already slapped him again and backed him up against the wall of the gym.

"Don't you dare go looking for stupid excuses! You know what happens if you lie to me, right?" he shouted at him.

Troy nodded.

His dad grabbed him by the collar and pulled Troy along with him through a door that leads to the teacher's room and closed it. What was he going to do to Troy? I was still shocked that I'd just seen the captain of the basketball team getting slapped by the coach, his own father.

I walked up to the door and laid my ear on it to hear what was going on. At first I didn't hear anything but shouting. They were having an argument.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" I heard the coach shout.

"I DO WHAT I WA-" Troy began, but didn't finish. Instead, I heard a bump – something, or someone, must've hit the ground. I stepped back from the door as I heard ugly noises, like someone was kicking someone else. I instantly assumed it was Troy who got kicked.

* * *

Troy

I laid there on the ground as my dad kicked my stomach and legs, getting the feeling that bruises were going to show up soon. He wanted to make sure I had to limp. I waited patiently for him to finish beating me. After a few minutes, he bent down next to me and whispered in my ear, "we're not done now. The next lesson is about to start. Don't be late again!" He kicked me once again and left, leaving me alone, lying on the ground, the pain nearly killing me.

I knew I had to go to my next lesson, otherwise I'd get beaten even worse that evening. I helped myself up and quickly got to the gym. I tried not to look too much in pain because the girls from the next period were already there.

I heard them talking, but I managed to get out of there and into the locker rooms before one of them came up to me. I quickly changed my clothes even though it hurt like hell and ran to my next class.

* * *

Gabriella

I sat at the bottom of the gym, not really listening to the teacher's speech. My thoughts were still on the scene I'd heard a few minutes ago – Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team, being beaten by his own father.

I felt like I had to do something against it, even though I didn't really know him.

"I'll get to know him, so I can keep an eye on him," I thought, and stood up to practice.

* * *

**After school at Troy's home, in his room**

Troy

I let myself drop onto my bed, feeling exhausted and broken. I had some ugly bruises forming on my chest and some sprained bones, but it didn't bother me. I was afraid of my dad. He told me that he wanted to finish up with me when he got home; that should be any minute now. I sat on the ground in front of my bed. I was so tired.

My eyes were about to shut when I felt someone kick my already bruised stomach.

"Get up! Your dad is going to be home any second. He phoned me to get you downstairs to wait for him," my stepmom, Sarah said, and kicked me once again before she left.

I pulled myself up and went downstairs. I was still in pain and walked slow because of it. Shortly after I arrived at the edge of the stairs, I felt something hit my jaw, and knew my dad arrived home. I fell backwards and my head hit the stairs. It hurt like hell. My dad picked me up and carried me up the stairs and threw me up against the wall in my room. My head hit the wall and I felt like it was going to break. I raised my hand to my head but my dad already started kicking me.

"You useless piece of shit, I don't know why I ever made the mistake of sleeping with your mom."

I felt myself being pulled up and getting slapped over and over again. Then, he took my shirt off and got his belt. I knew what was coming – he was going to whip me with his belt like he already had so many times before. I prepared myself for the first hit and took it every time. The leather hit my back and was guaranteed to leave marks. I hoped they wouldn't bleed too much, or otherwise my T-shirt would be full of stains, making my bruises more difficult to hide.

After a while, which felt like an hour to me, he stopped and kicked me again.

"Now, come downstairs. Sarah and I want some dinner." He slapped me once more and left the room. I couldn't move. I tried, but I couldn't.

* * *

Sarah

Jack and I waited for his so-called son to come downstairs. Jack just came down from punishing that little boy and we both waited for him to come down and cook our dinner. When he didn't return after a half an hour, I stood up and walked upstairs to his room He laid on the ground and cried. I stepped up to him and him in the chest. He just laid there.

"You have to come down and make dinner!" I screamed at him. I kicked him again and left.

* * *

Troy

When Sarah kicked me the second time around, I heard a slight crack; maybe she broke my ribs. I tried once again to stand up, but fell down immediately. I started crying because it hurt so badly. Normally I wouldn't cry, but it was too much. I was sick of my life. I laid there trying to get up when I heard some footsteps nearing my room. I knew it was my dad. He was angry that I hadn't shown up to cook their dinner.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU CAN'T JUST LAY THERE AND SARAH AND I STARVE DOWNSTAIRS!" he yelled, and started kicking me again.

After he finished kicking me, he left me on the floor, with blood already trickling down from my mouth. Before he left my room, he said, "two weeks no food. You hear me?"

He slammed the door and left me alone. I just wanted to die. Maybe this was the best way to get rid of everything. There wasn't anyone in this world to whom I meant anything. My mom left me with my dad. She doesn't care. Sarah came in once more and kicked me.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriella's Diary Entry

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was my first day at East High. I enjoyed it. Most of the teachers are nice. __For example, my math teacher is one of the nicest people I've ever met, and her lessons are very interesting. I've also met some people, like Taylor McKessie. I really can talk to her, and she's also good at Math and Science._

_But before the first period, I bumped into someone. Later, I found out it's the captain of the basketball team. He seemed a bit concealed. But then, I found out something horrible. _

_HIS FATHER BEATS HIM!_

_Yeah, that's right. I heard them, it's horrible. I can't believe his dad does that to him. I want to help him. But he won't let me, I guess. __I have to get near him so I can find out all the background. He limped when I saw him afterwards, that beating must have been pretty bad. He couldn't walk properly. __I already have a plan to get near to him. Tomorrow I will try to talk to him. I have a plan. Wish me luck._

_Love you, __Gabby._

* * *

**So that was it. Please review and make me happy.  
Mitchi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's thenext chapter!  
_Italics = Flashback  
_****Mitchi**

* * *

Gabriella, The Next Day

I walked through East High and kept my eyes open for the basketball team's captain. I didn't even know his name, but I guessed I'd know soon. He seemed very popular. I was right. After he passed three people I found out that his name was Troy Bolton.

My first period was English today, so I went to my locker to get my books. As I got my books, I heard people whispering.

"Yes, I know."  
"Maybe…"  
"No! I saw her!"  
"What?"  
"Yesterday. She was the first one in the gym."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It has to be true."  
"She really?"  
"Yes. She just went there to see Troy Bolton before her lesson started."  
"And why?"  
"Because that geek has a crush on him."

I needed all my self-discipline not to freak out. First, I'm not a geek. Second, I'm here my second day! They don't know me. And third, I don't have a crush on Troy Bolton. The only thing I knew about him was his name and that his father was beating him.

I took out my English stuff and slammed my locker door shut. I was angry. Those people made themselves a picture of me even though they don't even know who I am.

As I walked to class, people stared, whispered, and pointed at me. Finally I managed to persuade myself to ignore it. It wasn't true, so why should I bother?

* * *

Troy

I stood at my locker with Chad and some cheerleaders. They seemed glued to me. I wondered if they'd still want to go out with me if they knew how "great" my life was outside of school. The cheerleader that stood closest to me had her arm linked with mine and was talking about girl stuff, gossip and "most important" – rumors. I didn't really listen and my eyes wandered through the hallway.

"You know Troy, the new girl here has a crush on you."

Just to be polite, I nodded my head at her words. Suddenly, my eyes fell on the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen – it was the girl that bumped into me yesterday.

She had long legs that shone in her cargo jeans.. Her skin was tan and she looked petite, nevertheless curvy. Her face was framed by her shoulder length, ebony, curled hair, which bounced lively with every step she took. Her books were pressed to her chest and she looked at the room numbers with her big brown eyes.

She was perfect…

* * *

Cheerleader #1

I just told Troy about the new girl who had a crush on him, when Troy stopped pretending he was listening to me and was began drooling over a girl… that new girl!

She was coming our way and I decided to "welcome" her to East High.

* * *

Gabriella

As I searched for my English class, my books flew out of my arms and I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw a smirking cheerleader. Next to her was Troy Bolton and another guy on the basketball team.

Troy looked perplexed and didn't notice that the cheerleaders left. I was still sitting on the ground, my books all around me. I stood up and started picking them up. Suddenly there was another hand on my book. A strong hand – a guy's hand. I looked up directly into a pair of stunning blue orbs. When I focused in on the person's face, I saw that it was Troy Bolton. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. Slowly we both stood up, never breaking the eye contact, and when we both stood straight again, we continued looking into each other's eyes.

We shot back to reality as Chad cleared his throat and made us realize how awkward the situation was.

"Erm… here are your books," Troy gave them to me while his other hand moved to his neck. Was he nervous?

"Thank you." I took them and looked at the floor. The situation was even more awkward now that there was silence.

"Well…are you new here? Because I haven't seen you here before." I looked up again, Troy was smiling slightly.

"Yes, I am new here. Gabriella Montez." I held my hand out for him to shake it.  
"I'm Troy Bolton." We shook hands.  
I smiled. "Well, it's my second day here and I already get to know you."  
He smirked. "Well, what's your first lesson?"  
"English."

"Mine too. Come on, I'll walk you." He winked at me and we made our way to English, the other guy following behind us. "Oh, before I forget, this is Chad Danforth." He pointed at him. I smiled and shook hands with him as well.

When we started walking, I realized that Troy was limping badly and his face showed that he was in much pain. I looked at Chad to see he had seen it too.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why are you walking like that?"

Troy's eyes widened for a split second and he seemed to stiffen. "What do you mean? Everything's normal." His voice was cold and apathetic, not like his voice five minutes ago when he helped me with my books.

Chad was slightly taken aback. Troy denied something undeniable. He wasn't walking properly. It was not normal.

I knew it had to do with what was going on between him and his dad.

**At Lunch**

It turned out that Troy, Chad and I all had lessons before lunch together. After our last class before lunch, I made a decision: Troy definitely needed help.

We both met with Chad, who was at his locker, and walked to the cafeteria. They both went to a spare table with me, so they could introduce me to East High without anyone interrupting us. Soon after Troy started talking, Chad and I started to eat out lunch. Troy just sat there, eating nothing.

* * *

Chad

I was worried about Troy when I saw that he couldn't walk properly. I heard his stomach growl during math class, and now I was even more worried because he wasn't eating anything.

* * *

Troy

The lack of food started showing, but I didn't dare eat anything. My dad was standing on the other side of the cafeteria, watching me, making sure I wouldn't eat. Like he had told me yesterday evening, no food for two weeks.

I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't give him another chance to beat me.

Although my stomach was growling badly and I felt kind of dizzy, I was strong and I refused to give in.

"Troy? Why aren't you eating?" Gabriella asked. "I heard your stomach growl during math." Chad looked up as well.

I looked up. I needed an excuse, a good excuse. NOW! "I thought it'd be better if I ate after practice…" It was a pure lie – but it seemed to work. I looked at the floor.

I watched as Chad and Gabriella exchanged worried looks and went back to eating their lunch. They bought it. I looked up and my eyes met my dad's. He still stood on the other side of the cafeteria and watched me. He was smirking, proud that his son was obeying him in eating nothing. I looked away, his smile haunting me…

_I was lying on my bed; my parents divorced that day. My mom and brother moved out and my dad's girlfriend moved , the door opened and my dad came in. He was smiling, not like his normal smile, it was evil. He walked towards my bed._

_I sat up. "Dad?" I was worried by his expression._

"_You know why your mom left? Because of you! YOU! She took your brother with her and left me with you!" He stood in front of me, anger sparkling in his eyes. "She hates you! She left because of you!" His breath smelled of alcohol._

_He slapped me. "Remember, all I do, I do it out of love! YOU HEAR ME?!" He slapped me again and threw me on the floor._

"_Dad, please…" Then his fist started colliding with my jaw._

I still remember the night of my first beating as if it was yesterday. His smile, his breath, his words…

_Out of love…_

I believed every word he said. He must've been right. Why would my mom leave me with him if she didn't hate me?

The bell rang and signalized the end of lunch break. I jumped up and made my way to my locker because I didn't want to be late again. Chad caught up with me easily because of my limping. Together we made our way to practice, the last two hours of school for today. We changed in our basketball jerseys and walked into the gym. Everyone seemed to have noticed that I was limping but they didn't say anything, because my dad didn't either.

"We have to win the next game! We have to work hard!" The team nodded and we began practicing.

It was hard, difficult, and strenuous. My dad "punished" me even during practice now – he made me work harder than anyone else, preferably through running.

When practice was finally over, I looked forward to when my dad left by car – I wouldn't go with him. Instead, I walked home with Gabriella, after we found out that she lived near me.

Because of my bad leg, I was not as fast as the rest of the team. I was exhausted and my whole body ached. I did everything my dad told me to. I decided to skip showering. I would shower at home – if I had the chance to. I was about to get to my locker when I fell on my knees and heard my dad laugh behind me.

"Pathetic!" I closed my eyes, and my legs started hurting when he kicked them.

My dad walked in front of me and I looked in his face. He spat at me. "Pathetic!"

* * *

Gabriella

I walked to the locker rooms because Troy promised he'd walk me home. He was already twenty minutes late. Reaching the locker rooms, I heard a voice shouting. I knew this voice – Coach Bolton! It was Troy's dad.

"Pathetic! You're pathetic! Practice today – PATHETIC!"

I glanced around the corner; I saw Troy sitting on the floor, pressed against a wall, his face showing how much in pain he was in. I saw why moments later. His father was standing on his bad leg, shouting at him about how pathetic he was.

"If you come home, you'll run fifty laps around the block. Did you get that?"

He spat at Troy, added pressure on his bad leg and then finally left.

I hid behind the wall and waited until his dad was gone. I walked to Troy; his eyes were closed and a few tears of pain were visible. His leg was red all over and his shank was slightly swollen. I cleared my throat and his eyes shot open. At first they were fearful but they changed when he saw it was only me.

I looked at him sternly. "Troy, I know what's going on."

He looked at me. "What do you mean? Everything's just fine."

He denied it… again.

* * *

**Later**

Troy

I stood in front of my house. Gabriella and I hadn't said anything on the way home; we only talked about the weather.

She knew it.

I opened the door and stepped in, letting my bag drop on the ground. My dad was waiting for me.

"GO AND RUN NOW!! I'LL WATCH YOU! AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

I did as he told me and started running, although my leg was about to give in any minute. After about thirty rounds I felt dizzy. It must've been because of skipping meals.

My breathing got heavier and black spots began to dance in my vision. Nevertheless, I managed to run all the rounds. I reentered the house, feeling totally exhausted, and walked in my room. I fell on my bed, and closed my eyes. My breathing was uneven and shallow. I felt like fainting. I opened my eyes again and looked at my leg. The shank was swollen and red, and around my ankle a bluish-black bruise was forming, from when my dad stood on it earlier.

Slowly I regained my breath and suddenly, the door opened.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH….well who's that?? Please review and sorry for the LONG wait…hope you understand. And it would be totally amazing if I could get 8 – 12 reviews :]  
Mitchi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so here is the next chapter. And it's LONG! PLEASE REVIEW!  
****WARNING: It's rather graphic.**

**xXxMitchi**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Disney does) and I don't own the song (Skillet does). I only own this story and what happens._**

Normal Text = What's currently happening in the story.  
_Italics = Flashbacks._  
**Bold = Song Lyrics.**

* * *

Troy

_I opened my eyes again and looked at my leg. The shank was swollen and red. A bluish-black bruise began forming around my ankle, from when my dad stood on it earlier.__Slowly, I regained my breath and the door opened suddenly. _My dad stepped in the room, angry. _What did I do wrong now?_

"When will you finally understand that it's your responsibility in this house to make breakfast, lunch and dinner?!" He took me and threw me on the floor, and began stomping on my chest. "I – I – I…" I tried to talk, but I felt like fainting; not because of the lack of oxygen and food, but because I wanted to escape this horrible place. My dad left and slammed the door shut, expecting me to come down and make dinner.

I stood up and regained my balance. At my first step, my leg gave in. I was lucky I didn't fall down. Slowly, I walked down the stairs. After a few minutes, I reached the kitchen and started cooking some chicken with rice. The entire time, I was standing on my healthy leg. I put two plates of dinner on the table in front of my dad and stepmother. I sat down and watched as they began eating. For some reason, I didn't feel hungry. I must've gotten used to the feeling of emptiness.

"Finally, you get how things work in this house!" my dad smirked at me.  
"Exactly," my stepmom nodded and smirked at me as well.

I knew what those smiles were saying – they wanted some fun…that meant making my life hell. They weren't like normal people; they didn't lock themselves in their room and throw themselves on their bed, doing whatever they wanted. After they both finished dinner, they didn't give me the chance to lock myself in my room. I managed to wash the dishes and moments later, my dad pressed me against the wall while my stepmom kicked my legs and punched my stomach.I heard her shout at me, telling me how stupid and useless I was, because my dad told her it would hurt even more. He was laughing. Tears formed in my eyes as the pain shot through me, but I didn't dare let them fall. It would only encourage them. When my stepmom rammed her leg in my lower stomach and groin area however, a tear fell on my dad's hand and a soft cry escaped my lips before I could suppress it.

"See what we've got there – a tear!" He laughed and pressed me harder against the wall. "You're weak boy! Weak! WEAK!" My stepmom continued ramming her knee into me as more tears fell after what seemed like hours, my dad picked me up and practically threw me in my room, and didn't bother to acknowledge the loud thud that occurred when my head hit the floor really hard.

"Just so you know, your dad and I are spending some days in a _spa._ Don't bother to touch the food or tell your school that your father isn't ill. Do we understand?" They both grinned at me as I sat up. Then, my dad put his hand in his pocket and took something out. He threw it on the floor and mumbled, "that's from that weird girl, I took it from her in school. Sharp objects aren't allowed." He looked at me once more, glaring at me, wishing that I would magically disappear and wouldn't be there when they come home again. They both left, slamming the door shut.

I looked around my room and didn't see what my dad had "forgotten" in my room. I sat on my bed and turning the music on.

**In the dark with the music on  
****Wishing I was somewhere else  
****Taking all your anger out on me  
****Somebody help**

No One

Troy laid there, listening to the song that described his life. "Why do I have to stay? Why can't I just leave?" he whispered to himself as he slowly sat up and looked out of the window. "Why do I have to stay here with them?" He stood up, struggling, and limped toward his bathroom.

**I would rather rot alone   
****Than spend a minute with you  
****I'm gone, I'm gone**

Troy stepped on the scale slowly and looked at his weight. He lost a lot of weight in the past two years.  
He stepped off the scale and took his shirt off. His upper body was bruised, cut and scarred. His ribs were showing more than ever. Back when Troy's world was perfect, his ribs weren't visible. He could see every single one, and one or two were broken; his stepmom had done that. The skin was black where his ribs were broken.  
He turned and looked at his left side, and felt his eyes falling on his back. He fully turned around and saw his spine; it was just as visible as his ribs.

"Obviously it's not enough. Otherwise he wouldn't tell me not to eat."

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
**'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

Troy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. Black shades laid heavily under his eyes and those once bright blue sparkling orbs were now a lifeless and sad grey.  
Ever since he was a little boy, he looked up to his father. The successful basketball player, the perfect husband, the loving daddy…

_His dad stood outside the house shooting some baskets. Troy was standing inside, watching his dad.__He was four and a half back then.__When his dad saw him, he stopped and called Troy to him.__Slowly, the little boy walked to his father.  
_"_Here!" His dad threw him the ball and Troy caught it, looking at the basket.  
__His dad walked over to him and lifted the boy onto his shoulders.  
_"_Now shoot." The boy concentrated and threw the ball. It went in._

_  
_Troy remembered the first time he shot a basket as if it was yesterday. But since then his dad changed, mostly because of _her!_ His attitude towards his son changed dramatically because of his stepmom.

_Troy was practicing in the backyard. Suddenly his dad turned up, looking angry. He just came home from court. His girlfriend was already there, unpacking her stuff. __Troy was deep in thought about what his stepmom said to him a few hours ago, and missed the next free throw.  
_"_WHAT THE HELL!" His dad began shouting at him. __They both began to argue – it was only one missed shot. _"_NO! Don't you talk back!" His dad slapped him. "I hate talking back. I hate you! You're weak!"_

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you hate me?  
****When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

At this memory, tears started to well up in the boy's eyes. He closed his eyes to let them disappear. He sniffed and one tear made its way down his face. He roughly brushed it away. "I'm not weak. I'll show you I can cope, even though you _hate_ me," he whispered.

_Troy laid in his room while his dad kicked his stomach – the new daily routine. __Finally his dad stopped and bent down to Troy's head. "You know why I do that, don't you?"  
_"_Because you hate me." He hadn't forgotten what his father said a few days ago.  
__An evil laugh filled Troy's ears. "NO!" The boy flinched as his dad shouted at him. "Out of love! Like I said the first evening! Don't you remember?!" He was right, he said that he did all those things out of love…_

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you love me?  
****When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
****Open wounds**

Troy limped back to his room and sank down on the ground, leaning against his bed. From downstairs, the sound of the TV and his dad's snoring met his eardrums. His dad always wanted him to become a basketball player. Troy had to work hard, harder than his body was capable.  
"I'll make it! I'll work harder…I'll have to lose weight. But why should he care? He didn't and look at me now. My bones are showing everywhere…why should it matter?" His dad's snoring brought him back out of his thoughts. Slowly the snoring grew louder and drowned out the sound of the running TV.

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
****Leaving the TV on  
****Watching all the dreams we had  
****Turn into static**

"I'll work harder. I'll try to get it done. I'll do my best."  
He wasn't weak, he'd show his dad and the entire world that he could cope, that he didn't need to eat frequently; he could cope without food for two weeks. But deep down inside, Troy knew that his dad would always find something that wasn't good enough. His dad would always find a reason to punish him, a reason to beat and hurt him, a reason to give his body and soul the feeling of never being good enough.

**Doesn't matter what I do  
****Nothing's gonna change  
****I'm never good enough**

Troy could feel himself break. The lack of food was slowly getting to him, but he wouldn't eat. He wouldn't give his dad a reason to be mad at him, and maybe even extend the punishment. He wouldn't give in.

**And you can't stop me from falling apart  
**'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

He'd show his dad that he didn't need the food, that he didn't care that he'd lose weight. He'd show his dad and his stepmom, Mrs. Bolton. At first she seemed nice, and Troy had quite liked her, even though she couldn't replace his real mom. After she moved in, however, she showed what she really thought of him. It was a clear message.

_Troy just got home from school and his dad was at a teacher's meeting. His stepmom was at home, unpacking her stuff. She moved in that day. _"_Hey…"  
_"_Oh, hello Troy. Before I forget, you dad and I have been talking about you the past weeks. About me moving in…" __Troy looked at her and she smiled. It was a weird smile.  
_"_I don't really like you here, destroying our plans. You got it?" She had a serious, mad look on her face. __Troy didn't understand. His fourteen – year – old mind was thinking but didn't make any sense. Then his stepmom pushed him aside and left him with his thoughts about her words, mumbling, "I hate you…why are you even here?"_

Troy remembered that day. When his dad came home, he watched him throw the baskets and when he missed one, his dad shouted and told Troy he hated him. Just as his stepmom had… she changed his dad.

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you hate me?  
****When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

And now she was pregnant; two girls were coming their way. His stepmom loved those girls – they were her angels, and his dad was one too. But there was Troy, making their perfect life imperfect. They loved their two daughters and Troy was the exception.

"_You know Troy," his stepmom said. "I love you like my own son." She stopped. "Too bad I don't have one. There's no son to be loved, so I can't love you." She laughed. "Now go make dinner."_

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you love me?  
****When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

Troy couldn't deny it. He _was_ broken. His body, his soul, his pride, everything… But he wouldn't show he was weak. He would find a way to ease his pain, to get rid of it. Sooner or later… he wouldn't give up.

**Tell me why you broke me down  
****And betrayed my trust in you  
****I'm not giving up  
****Giving in**

His eyes wandered around his room and landed on a small sliver object, the one his dad had "forgotten". He took it. It was a razor blade. Would it give him a chance to ease the pain? He pressed his index finger against the blade and slowly slid it down, his teeth clenched together. A sharp pain made him break the contact. He looked at the small red line on his index finger and then at the razor.

The previous pain was gone and Troy felt light headed. He felt great.

**When will this war end?  
****When will it end?**

Suddenly his mind wandered to Chad, his best friend. He was worried about him. Troy knew that cutting meant danger. Chad would want to help him, if Troy told him what was going on. But he couldn't let him know. It was a secret. Chad became suspicious of him losing weight. He must've noticed in the past two years.

_Troy was changing in the locker room and saw Chad looking at his back. Although Troy wore an extra shirt so no one would see the cuts and bruises, Chad looked at his back, worried.__Then it hit Troy. His spine began showing more than ever. He quickly changed and left as quickly as possible, leaving a worried Chad back in the locker room._

Chad would want to help Troy, but he didn't want the help, he didn't need it. Troy looked at the line on his finger.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

Except for Chad, Gabriella was worried as well. She didn't know him that long, but she knew it.

_He opened his eyes and saw Gabriella standing in front of him. _"_Troy I know what's going on." __He looked at her, trying to pretend everything was normal. _"_What do you mean? Everything's fine…"_

Gabriella…was he falling for her? No, he couldn't. He had to focus on basketball. And he had to ease the pain so he could focus.

He looked at the razor in his right hand.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

He remembered his old dad, the one who knew what to do, and the one who'd take care of his son's health not the one who'd beat him.

"_Work hard for your dream, but never go too far. Don't destroy yourself." Troy nodded at his father's words._

These words were all that Troy held to during the last two years. But now the situation changed.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

He thought over the situation again and made a decision. "I'll work hard, even if it destroys me… if I have to go that far to get you on my side I'll do it."

'**Cause my self destruction is all your fault**

Slowly he brought the razor blade to his left wrist, added pressure and slit it open. The skin broke and the blood started falling down. He didn't feel much pain. "Ouch…" He whispered and looked at his bleeding wrist.

"_I hate people who think they have to go too far…"_

His dad's words were wise but Troy didn't care. "Then hate me. I don't give anything on that."

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you hate me?  
****When all I ever wanted to be was you?**

Troy brought the blade to his wrist, slowly sliding it over the flesh, enjoying every moment of the feeling of not caring. He felt light; nothing could keep him on the ground. He looked at the two cuts next to each other. The pain vanished as fast as it had come, leaving the boy looking at his wrist, wanting more of the light feeling sensation. A loud thud from downstairs shook him. His dad must've fallen off the sofa.

"_I love you – don't forget!" His fist collided with the boy's jaw._

Troy wanted to escape, ease his mind, his pain. The razor reached his skin again. The boy cut the skin alongside the two previous cuts. The blood bubbled to the surface and spread over Troy's arm. The sensation returned.

And he loved every second of it.

**How could you, how could you?  
****How could you love me?  
****When all you ever gave me were open wounds?**

He was light, light as a feather. Maybe even lighter…No one could stop him. He found a way to ease his pain.A soft moan escaped his throat. The sweet pain was dancing around the three deep cuts.

**How could you?!  
** **How could you?!**

Suddenly a sharp pain overcame the boy and he dropped the bloody razor on the ground, bringing the free hand to his wrist. The blood was still reaching the surface and soon Troy's hand was covered in a thin layer of his own blood. As the pain eased and finally disappeared, Troy let go of his wrist. He was still bleeding. "Wow…" He reached to pick up the razor again. It was covered in blood. He limped to the bathroom to wash it. Then he hid it between his T-shirts in his closet, to save it from peoples' eyes.

**How could you?!  
****How could you?!**

After closing his closet door he changed in his pajamas. As the fabric touched the fresh cuts, the sweet pain returned.

**All I ever wanted to be was you!**

He smiled. He had found something to ease his pain all by himself. Smiling, he laid down in his bed, taking the sheets, pulling them over his head. Every touch of the soft fabric sent a new wave of pain and sensation trough the boy's body until he fell asleep.

Still smiling…

**All you ever gave me were open wounds!**

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you like it, even though it's a bit….graphic. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews to the next chapter!!  
****xXxMitchi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I know it took a long time, but here it is.  
Enjoy, Mitchi.**

* * *

_He smiled. He found something to ease his pain all by himself._

_Smiling, he laid down in his bed, taking the sheets, pulling them over his head._

_Every touch of the soft fabric sending a new wave of pain and sensation trough the boy's body until he fell asleep._

_Still smiling…_

* * *

Troy

I woke up the next day, knowing it'd be a day without being beaten. My dad and stepmom had already left. Although I had the chance to have breakfast now, I didn't. Normally if they were gone for about two hours they'd find out if I ate when they told me not to.

I was still limping, but I didn't care – yesterday evening was amazing. The pain was forgotten. The cuts on my left wrist stopped bleeding overnight. Apart from a few bloodstains on my bed, my cuts were the only evidence of what I did last night.

Even though it was warm outside, I wore a long sleeved shirt so that no one would see the cuts – especially Chad and Gabby. They'd freak out if they knew, and Gabby already knew too much by now. I skipped breakfast and made my way to her house. I'd walk her to school. I was falling for her. I knew I was falling fast, but I didn't care. As long as I'd work hard my dad wouldn't find out that I was falling for a girl – a distraction. My dad used to call the girls I'd dating in the past two years because he thought they'd prevent me from basketball by seducing me. However, he e didn't know that I'd never let them see my upper body… no one needed to know. It'd stay a secret that I could cope with.

When I reached Gabby's house, she was already waiting for me. When she saw that I was still limping, her smile fell and a worried look formed on her face.

* * *

Gabriella

Troy's limping was one thing, but long sleeves? _Now?_ It was a warm day, and there was no need to wear them. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not, but he seemed incredibly thin. I wasn't sure – maybe it was because of the big sweater he was wearing, so I ignored my thoughts concerning the matter. As we walked to school, we talked about the weather – _again._

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always walk to school if your dad drives there anyway? Even if you're limping, you still walk."

"How do you know I always walk?"

"Chad…"

He looked away. "My dad's ill today…" He was looking for excuses, but I wouldn't believe it because I knew why he walked to school. He kept on denying it, though.

When he didn't say anything, I changed the topic. He'd get help sooner or later… hopefully, he'd get it sooner.

* * *

Chad

Troy and Gabriella reached the doors of East High where I waited for them. I greeted Troy and hugged Gabby, and my eyes fell on Troy's sleeves. _Long ones?_

As we walked to our lockers, I whispered to Gabriella, "why is he wearing long sleeves?"

She shrugged and glanced at him worriedly. "I wish I knew."

I nodded.

**Later: Basketball Practice**

The coach wasn't at school today, so we got another teacher to watch us during our practice. Troy said he was ill, but I didn't really believe that.

Troy was practicing harder than anyone – _again._ I also noticed that he hadn't eaten during lunch break again. I think he's lost a lot of weight since his parents divorced. His leg was rather swollen and his ankle appeared to be sprained badly. The bruise was shining through his white socks.

Troy didn't seem to care about it though, because he kept practicing.

After practice he was the last to finish changing his clothes. I stood a few meters away, so that he wouldn't see me. I watched him change his shirt – his spine and ribs were visible, even though he was wearing an extra long sleeved shirt. He seemed exhausted, and he was still breathing rapidly.

I left the locker rooms to meet with Gabby. We had to talk – about Troy.

* * *

Gabriella

I waited outside the locker rooms as the guys who left grinned at me, also believing the rumor that I had a crush on Troy. Well, maybe I was really falling for him. I didn't know Troy for that long, but something about him seemed different; not only with his dad beating him up, but there was something indescribable, something _magical_ about him… but I needed to help him. The fact that he was wearing long sleeves wasn't bothering me any less than it had before.

Finally, Chad turned up, the last one before Troy.

"Hey Gabster!"

"Hey…he was practicing right?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried, but failing miserably.

Chad nodded. "Harder than anyone else… he's still trying to catch his breath." He sounded worried as well.

"No wonder, he shouldn't practice with his bad foot."

Chad nodded again, replying, "and he shouldn't if he barely eats and loses weight in the process."

"I don't think his father minds that this is happening," I sighed sadly.

Chad looked down. "So you found out?"

I stared at him. _"You knew?"_

"I knew the day his parents got divorced. When he came to school the next day, he wasn't himself. After school got out, I went home to ask if he was okay, and right then, I saw his dad finishing up with him… how did you find out?"

"I found out my first day here. I heard his dad beating him up in his office before I had gym class."

He nodded and said, "he denies it."

"Yes…he needs help."

"Um, Chad? One question. Don't you think it's funny he's wearing long sleeves today?"

He looked up. "I do."

"Um…do you think…he…he…um…cut himself?"

He looked at me. "With what?! Razor blades aren't lying around here. Maybe it's just an ugly bruise or a slash."

"Where would he get a slash from?"

Chad's eyes darkened as he said, "the belt…it's horrible."

"How you know?"

"I was at his house and the two of us were working a school project. His dad walked in on us and grabbed Troy, saying that he needed him for a second. I guess he thought I wouldn't hear if he hit him with the belt on the other side of the house. But you can hear it loud and clear…"

I was speechless. "Does he know that you know all of this?"

"Yes, but he denies it," Chad repeated solemnly.

"Do Troy and his dad live by themselves?"

"No, his stepmom lives with them as well. She's the same as Jack…" He looked at his watch and said, "it takes him a long time to change now… with everything."

I paused, and then Chad smiled at me. "You're falling for him."

I blushed.

"He's falling for you too, you know," Chad said as he looked at his watch again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye." He hugged me and quickly left.

I smiled. Now it was official – I was falling for Troy Bolton and he was falling for me. I stood there daydreaming about the whole concept when I heard a voice from behind.

"I can't believe it. He knows every time."

I looked up and stared into Troy's eyes.

"He knows what?"

"He knows whenever I really like a girl," he smiled shyly.

Just then, Troy walked toward me and I walked backward, feeling the wall on my back. His hands touched the wall to the left and right of my head, supporting his weight. He looked me straight in the face, and I stared into those shining blue eyes of his.

* * *

Troy looked into Gabriella's brown eyes and Gabriella looked into Troy's blue ones. He brought his head to hers, never breaking the eyes contact. Gabriella looked at the boy's slightly parted lips as he came closer. Her lips parted a bit, and he came closer to her. His lips were about to reach Gabriella's when she broke the silence.

"I know what's going on," she whispered, as their lips nearly touched.

"What do you mean?" His lips touched hers. Gabriella closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Troy's lips on hers. Troy was about to deepen the kiss when Gabriella realized what she was doing.

She opened her eyes and pulled back. "I can't do this."

Troy opened his eyes again and pulled his head back. "Why?" he was confused, and searching her eyes for answers.

"I can't if you keep on denying what's happening between you and your dad," she answered, turning around and taking Troy's left wrist and hand away from hers.

Because of the added pressure on his cut wrist, Troy flinched as soon as her hand left his.

Gabriella didn't notice and left the building.

* * *

Troy

I won't tell. No matter what Gabriella says, I _won't_ tell.

**Later That Evening, In Troy's Room**

Troy leaned against his bed, the razor lying next to him on the ground. He rolled his left sleeve up, revealing the cuts from yesterday. Looking at the metal piece, he took it, thirsting to cut the warm flesh and free the blood from his veins. Troy brought the razor to his skin and he added pressure. The skin broke apart as he slit his wrist. Soon, his forearm and hand were covered in a thin layer of blood, and the pain in his foot was forgotten again. He was both free… and flying.

A small smile formed on his lips as he cut the skin again and again, watching the blood trickling down his arm and dropping on the carpet. The feeling of freedom returned to last forever. He smiled and limped to his bathroom, the pain is his foot no longer there, replaced instead by the sensation of freedom. He turned on the water and held his cut arm under the flow, watching as the water became a bright red color. Slowly, the faded to an orange-yellowish color, and after five to ten minutes it ran clear.

Troy took the bloody razor blade and washed it clear. Careful not to cut one of his fingers when the metal piece was shining again, he turned around and put it back in his closet, hiding it once more.

Then, his mind wandered back to Gabriella and her words.

_I can't if you keep on denying what's happening between you and your dad. _

Before he could clearly think about her words, he was already changed and lying down, closing his eyes, sleep taking over him.

* * *

**So Chad AND Gabby know…how will it go on? How far will Troy go in cutting? REVIEW PLEASE!!! 5 to the next chapter…:D  
****Mitchi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hurried with this one… THANKS for your reviews. I loved all of them.   Enjoy and review!  
****LY Mitchi**

* * *

_Then, his mind wandered back to Gabriella and her words._

_**I can't if you keep on denying what's happening between you and your dad. **_

_Before he could clearly think about her words, he was already changed and lying down, closing his eyes, sleep taking over him._

* * *

Two and a half weeks passed since Troy and Gabriella kissed, and since she left him standing in the hallway.

Neither Gabriella nor Troy had spent a night without thinking about the kiss, even though Troy thought about it less than Gabriella did. He was practicing every single day, not caring about his foot or lack of food. His foot stopped hurting, and so he practiced with extra intensity… but he "forgot" to eat, with the sole exception of two apples in three days.

Instead of a daily meal he had a new routine – cutting. Every evening, he sat in his room, making deep cuts on his left arm. Slowly, the cuts all over healed.

Troy's dad and stepmom had been back for a few days, and his dad was making him practice even harder and longer – the big game was coming up and the wildcats needed to win.

* * *

Troy 

Tomorrow was the big game. An important one – a _very _important one. My dad made it clear to me that the team needed to win.

I sat on my bed, the familiar razor blade in my right hand, watching the blood running down my left forearm, revealing a three inch long cut on the inside. I didn't feel the pain anymore. I brought the blade back to my arm, cutting down more than half the length of my arm. A sharp pain instantly overcame me and I immediately dropped the razor. I had cut myself really deeply – blood came to the surface at high speed, and soon I felt dizzy. I walked to my bathroom, quickly searching for the first aid kit. When I found it, I took out a bandage, and bandaged my forearm. I planned to wear an extra shirt to hide it the next day.

After cleaning up the blood and washing the razor blade, I changed and went to bed. I was exhausted and thinking about the upcoming game didn't help me feel any better. My growling stomach kept me awake for an extra hour, stopping when it knew I wouldn't eat. My stomach needed to be content with the apples.

**The Next Day, During the Game**

The game lasted for twenty – four minutes. I counted the seconds until the game would end. I was tired and my breathing was shallow. Chad looked at me from time to time, but I didn't care. I had other things to think about. My view was "decorated" with black spots, but I couldn't faint, or else my dad would kill me.

I saw at him smiling at me. _Evilly…_

* * *

Jack

The team was sixteen points ahead. It was a thought that made me smile, but I also smiled because of Troy. He was already near fainting, but he kept on playing, and I wouldn't change the players. I was pushing him to the edge – he _deserved_ it.

* * *

Troy

I concentrated on the game again. I passed the ball to Chad because I couldn't score at the moment. Just as the ball left my hand, the captain of the other team rammed me with such force – I felt myself fainting as his shoulder hit my jaw.

* * *

Gabriella

In less than a second, the entire gym realized that the other team's captain knocked out Troy. I looked at Chad, who motioned me to come down. I descended from the bleachers and waited by the door.

Shortly afterward, Chad came up to me, looking worried. "They're taking him to the hospital."

"Really? Did they find out?"

He shook his head. "They only said he got knocked out by the other captain. They want to make sure his head's okay."

I nodded and watched as one of the paramedics told Coach Bolton not to worry, because his son would be fine. Then, they put Troy on a stretcher and left the gym, with Chad and I following closely behind.

Chad told Coach Bolton that we'd go with him. Chad drove to the hospital, his car closely behind the ambulance. While driving to the hospital, we called our parents, telling them not to worry.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Chad and Gabriella arrived at the hospital and hurried to the porter.

"How can I help you?" he asked, smiling at them politely.

"We're here because of Troy Bolton. He must've arrived a few minutes ago."

"Are you family?"

"I'm his best friend and this is his girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything."

Gabriella looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't deny it anymore… she was falling for Troy. The porter must've noticed, because he looked around to make sure no one was there and said, "just sit down in the waiting room. He's in surgery."

Gabriella looked up, her eyes wide. "Surgery?"

"I can't tell you more, I'm sorry… and if a doctor comes, he can't tell you anything either unless his parents show up."

Chad nodded. "Thank you," he said. He led Gabriella to the waiting room, and the two of them sat down.

"How will we know how he's doing?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait until his dad comes," Chad said hesitantly.

"You think he and Troy's stepmom will show up?"

He shrugged. "I hope so…" Gabriella nodded, and Chad consoled, "he'll be fine, don't worry."

"I hope so…" She leaned her head on Chad's shoulder and closed her eyes, hiding the sadness showing in them. After some time, the porter returned, telling them that Coach Bolton couldn't "make it".

"He won't show up," Gabriella whispered when he was gone.

"I know," Chad sighed.

"Why did you tell him I was Troy's girlfriend?"

Chad looked at her. "First of all, you want to see him too, and second, you will be."

Gabriella blushed and closed her eyes again.

**Three Hours Later**

Gabriella slept in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs while Chad paced back and forth. A doctor entered the room and asked, "Troy Bolton?"

Chad woke up Gabriella, and they both turned to the doctor. "Yes?" they both asked, earnestly, and in unison.

The doctor turned to the two of them and asked, "are you apart of his family?"

Gabriella looked down solemnly as Chad pulled her close and explained the situation.

The doctor looked at his papers and said, "he lives with his dad and stepmom?"

Chad nodded.

"Well that explains certain things… do you know if his mother can come?"

Chad nodded again and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, while the doctor went to wait at the porter. Chad dialed the familiar number, the one he hadn't dialed in the past two years. After a few rings, Troy's mother, Lucille, picked up and asked, "hello?"

"Hey, it's Chad Danforth."

"Oh…" She sounded surprised. "Chad, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Troy…Jack and Sarah won't show up, but someone_ has_ to be here."

"Where are you?" She sounded worried.

"At the hospital… Troy got knocked out at a basketball game."

There was silence. "_Nick!_ Come on, we have to get to the hospital!" The voice seemed far away. "Thank you for calling Chad," she said quickly before hanging up.

Chad turned to Gabriella and said, "she's coming."

"They found out?" Gabriella whispered. "Otherwise he wouldn't have said that."

Chad nodded. "I think so too."

**Much Later**

Lucille and Nick just arrived, and they were with a doctor while Chad and Gabriella waited in a separate room.

"How is he?" Lucille was worried sick.

"He's fine, if you consider the circumstances."

"_What circumstances?" _

"He was in surgery when we figured out that his right ankle healed the wrong way after it'd been broken. We had to break it again in order to fix it… two weeks, and it'll be perfect again," the doctor answered, as he looked to face Lucille.

Lucille looked down and asked, "is there anything else?"

"There were complications because of his weight. He doesn't weigh enough if you look at his lifestyle and how tall he is. It appears that he's lost a lot of weight in the past two years."

"_What?!"_ Lucille's eyes widened. _"How?"_

"His stomach's totally empty. It seems like he's barely eaten anything in a long time… that's the main reason he lost consciousness. He had a total break-down."

Lucille didn't know what to say.

"There is something else…we found scars, cuts, and bruises all over his body. Some of them are really deep. When he fell, his head bumped on the floor with great force, but it'll be fine. We found some self – inflicted wounds on his left forearm, and some were still open. We needed twenty – three stitches." He stopped and looked at Lucille.

"_Cutting?_ You're telling me my son _cut_ himself?" She couldn't believe it. _Cutting?__Losing weight?_ He'd always worked hard for basketball, but why would he work _so hard_ that he thought he needed to hurt himself?

"Yes, he definitely did."

"Why?" Lucille couldn't think anymore, all she wanted was to see her son.

The doctor looked at her, unsure of how to say the following information. "I have a theory, but I'm not sure. However, it is an explanation for all his injuries, and why his father and stepmother haven't showed up."

"What is it? When can I see him?"

"Soon, be patient," the doctor said, lowering his voice. He looked up at Lucille and told her his theory hesitantly. "It's... possible child abuse."

Lucille paled and Nick looked shocked. "Wh-what? _Child abuse?!_ Yo-You…"

"As sad as it sounds, yes. But there's no proof of it, so we'll have to ask him."

"He'll deny it," Chad spoke up loudly. "He always does." Gabriella nodded her head, agreeing with Chad.

Lucille and the doctor looked at them. "You two knew?"

Gabriella looked down and Chad said, "we told him we know, but he denied it. We didn't know what to do."

"It's okay." Lucille was thinking about the information she just received. _Her son… abused by her ex-husband and his new wife! _It was more than she could take.

"Well, now that this assumption has been proved, we'll call the police as soon as he wakes up. You may see him now, Ms. Bolton, but Chad and Gabriella need your okay to do so."

Lucille stood up and nodded. "They waited for so long."

The doctor led them to Troy's room; the jalousie was closed so no one could look inside. "He's asleep. Please be quiet, he needs the rest."

They all nodded as the doctor opened the door and let them into the room, before leaving.

At the sight of Troy, Gabriella cried and buried her head in Chad's chest. Lucille walked toward her son, crying. She stared to brush his hair back, and sobbed, "I'm sorry, so sorry… if I'd known…" Nick got a chair and gently pushed her in it. He, Chad and Gabriella sat down again.

All of them paled, but they weren't as pale as Troy was – he was as white as the sheets, his tan complexion having disappeared. An oxygen mask was fixed to his face, and a bandage fixed the needles of two infusions – blood and dextrose. Gabriella knew he needed both to recover and get his weight back to normal again. Even through the blanket, Troy's thinness was still visible. His left arm was heavily bandaged and everyone knew why – underneath was the evidence of his despair, of his longing to find a way out. A gray clip on his index finger measured his heartbeat and underneath his hospital gown were many cables leading to different machines. Gabriella didn't know what they were measuring or showing. From underneath the hospital grown he wore, several cables were leading to different machines. Gabriella didn't know what they were measuring or showing. She leaned her head on Chad, letting her tears fall.

After two hours, Lucille finally spoke up again. "Chad? Thanks for calling again."  
"No problem." He looked at Gabriella – she was holding Troy's hand, letting her tears drop onto his pale skin.  
"Gabriella?" Lucille waited for her answer.  
"Yes?" She didn't look up.  
"Are you his girlfriend? I know it sounds stupid to ask like that…"  
Gabriella shook her head no.

"But they both have _huge_ crushes on each other," Chad grinned at Lucille.  
Lucille smiled while Gabriella glared at him.  
"What? It's true!"

Then the conversation faded and they spent the rest of their time trying to think of something else than Troy's condition.

* * *

**I tried to hurry; I wrote it while I was ill…I hope you like it.  
****5 REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
****LY Mitchi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed, the last chapter got the most reviews of all by now! Thank you. And someone called "autumn" (I think) wrote a LONG one and said something about e-mailing when I update, but there was no e-mail. If she could PLEASE send me a message with the e-mail, I'm willingly to keep her up-to-date…  
And I have ideas for this story, the drama isn't over by now…don't worry.  
So please enjoy and review. 8 REVIEWS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
LY and enjoy Mitchi**

* * *

"_What? It's true!"_

_Then the conversation faded and they spend the rest of the day, trying to think of something other than Troy's condition._

Gabriella

**The Next Day**

Troy was still sleeping. No one left overnight in case he woke up, but he still slept. I sat holding his right hand, trying not to look at his left forearm too often; yet, I still wanted to see how badly he cut himself.

Chad and Nick were sitting in the two other chairs around Troy's bed, occasionally making small talk. I listened to the slow, but steady beep of the monitor, which showed Troy's heart frequency.

Lucille stood up and said she needed fresh air. She took a walk while the boys and I waited in Troy's room. After her walk, I saw her walk toward a doctor to ask him something. I still held Troy's hand and looked at the door, through which I could see Lucille talking to the doctor.

Suddenly I felt something move in my hand. I turned my head and looked at Troy, but nothing had changed. Then I felt it again. I looked at Troy's hand in mine and saw it twitch again. My eyes widened and I turned to Chad and Nick. "He moved his hand."

They stopped talking and turned to look at Troy more closely. "Are you sure?" I nodded and as I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine again, I saw his eyelids start fluttering.

He groaned and his eyes opened a bit. He needed adjusting to the brightness of the light in the hospital room. He began mumbling things. "I'm fine…I can play on…please…"

"Troy?" Chad asked. Troy opened his eyes fully and looked around. The first thing he saw was me, sitting next to him and his brother a bit away. "Troy we're not at the game…we're at the hospital," Chad said quietly, figuring that Troy had a terrible headache.

"At the hospital? Good joke…" His eyes opened again and when he saw Nick and I, his eyes went wide, shocked to see it was true. He didn't say anything, because he was tired and shocked. His eyes nearly closed again when I heard someone talking rather loudly outside the room. I recognized the voices of Lucille, the doctor, Jack, and Sarah! _What were Jack and Sarah doing in the hospital? Especially _in front of Troy's room?

"Sir, you _have_ to leave!" the doctor said firmly.

"But my wife – she's pregnant and needs help!" he exclaimed. I could hear his fake worrying in his voice.

"She can stay here, but she has to stay on the other side of the hospital!" It was the doctor again, trying to keep Jack from the glass door, where he'd be able to see Troy.

"_Jack, leave! You've done enough!"_ Lucille shouted.

After those words I heard Troy groan again, dizzy from sleeping. "Mom?"

"But he's my son! I have a _right_ to see him!" Jack retorted, not knowing that everyone else knew about how he treated his son.

Suddenly he started squeezing my hand tightly, his eyes wide. I turned to him lying there, looking totally scared of his dad's presence, even though he couldn't do anything to him. "Troy… It's all right. You're safe."

Finally the doctor managed to get Jack away, not mentioning that they found out about the abuse. Troy relaxed again and let go of my hand. Jack left and the nurses brought Sarah to another part of the hospital.

I turned to Troy, while Lucille and the doctor told the nurses not to let Jack or Sarah near him. Troy lay there, not saying anything, his head slightly turned away and his eyes half opened. The look of fear was still visible in his eyes but had eased already.

Then the door opened and Lucille came back in with the doctor. "I'm sure they wanted to scare him if he was awake," the doctor said. Lucille nodded and looked up to see Troy awake. She rushed over to her son, sitting down next to him, but Troy ignored her and closed his eyes as she brushed some of his hair back.

"When did he wake up? Did he notice what was just going on?" the doctor asked, looking at Chad, Nick and I.

"He got really scared," I answered. "His entire body tensed."

The doctor looked at Lucille. "Their plan seemed to work…but we'll make sure they don't come anywhere near here. His wife is on the other side of the hospital."

Troy turned his head slightly and his eyes opened a bit again. "Well," the doctor mused, looking at his papers, "Troy, now that you're awake, we have to tell you some things – important things." Troy didn't move, but just listened.

"Do you remember getting knocked out at the basketball game?" He nodded. "Do you know we're at the hospital?" He nodded again, looking at his heavily bandaged forearm. "Well, you should know that you didn't faint because of the impact when you were hit. You had a total breakdown, and we know why…we know what's happening to you." He tried not to sound too forward.

Troy's eyes darted to Chad and I, almost saying, _"why did you tell?"_

We didn't respond. "So Troy, we're not going to ask you now. You need to gain weight and get your strength back. You are to live with your mom and your brother for now on. The police will ask you some questions…when you're better again." He looked up to see Troy with his eyes fixed to his mom. His eyes showed no emotion.

"Well, that's it for now. Just call if you need anything…" He left again.

Troy

Why do they think I want to talk to the police? I don't need help. I could cope then, and I can cope now. I'm used to it. If they think I'll talk to the police, they're wrong.

Speaking of my weight, how much do they want me to gain? Besides, they can't force me! If I gain too much weight now, I have to practice harder again…

They stayed in Troy's room, trying to talk to Troy but to no avail. He blocked every attempt. After some time, Lucille left for a few minutes to call the school and explain that Troy wouldn't come to school for a few days. She didn't mention his cutting or the abuse, because it'd freak Jack out if he lost his job now since he couldn't get arrested until Troy talked to the police.

Lucille sighed after she hung up. Never in her life had she thought she'd be in this kind of situation – her own son, abused by her ex – husband. It was unbelievable.

Gabriella

**Three Days Later **

In the last three days, Troy had eaten very little, since it wasn't easy to get him to eat. We had to force him and even then he only ate a small part of his meal. His stomach was used to the emptiness, but he was improving.

The nurses changed the bandage on his left forearm once. We all left the room as he pulled his arm back when the nurse tried to change it in our presence. I didn't know how his arm looked, and I didn't want to know.

The gang didn't show up as they, like the whole school, believed Troy had only been knocked out, and that he'd be all right. Troy needed rest. Chad and I did our best not to tell anyone anything that he or she shouldn't know, and it worked out well. Only Coach Bolton glared at us every time we passed him, but he couldn't do anything. If he did, the whole school would find out and he didn't want that to happen.

**The Next Day**

Chad and I met up after school and visited Troy. He had been released from the hospital and went to live with Lucille and Nick that morning.

As we reached the house, Nick opened the door, looking sad.

"What's up?" Chad asked, but Nick just shrugged his shoulders and led us up to Troy, who was staying in the guest room.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You know, I always wanted to stay with our dad as well, but now…" He looked down.

"Don't worry. He's going to be fine," I said as I gave him a short hug. Afterwards, Chad and I entered Troy's room.

As we entered, Lucille left, smiling at us. Troy sat on the edge of the bed, a plate with spaghetti in his hands. He just looked at the plate and placed it on the desk. When he turned around, he smiled a bit. "Hey…"

Chad sat down on the bed next to Troy, while I took the plate and sat down on the other side. "You know you have to eat them," I said while twisting some of the noodles onto the fork.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not hungry."

I shook my head. "But you need to eat them. Come on. I'll feed you."

He sighed and opened his mouth. "But not all of them…" "

I'll decide that," I smirked as I fed him the spaghetti. He swallowed every bite but when I was halfway done, he refused to eat more.

"Troy…" I begged for minutes and he finally gave in and finished the rest of the spaghetti. I went downstairs and put the plate in the sink.

"Well, glad to hear you got him to eat," Lucille smiled at me.

"I think he's improving." She nodded and I left off to see Troy and Chad again.

Troy

**Later**

Gabby and Chad left about two hours ago. When they left, Gabby pecked my cheek and Chad just grinned…he can't stop.

I lay in the bed and felt like I was going to explode. The spaghetti was too much at once, but I couldn't disappoint Gabby. As I lay there, I thought about how much I wanted to be free again, with no one forcing me to do anything. Oh, how I wanted my razor back!

* * *

**Uh-oh…what will happen? Find out...and please REVIEW! 8 to the next chapter!!  
LY Mitchi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. So here's the next chapter!  
ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
LY Mitchi**

* * *

_I lay in the bed and felt like I was going to explode. The spaghetti was too much at once, but I couldn't disappoint Gabby. As I lay there, I thought about how much I wanted to be free again, with no one forcing me to do anything. Oh how I wanted my razor back!_

Troy

**Five Days Later**

I stayed in the house for five days, with no way to leave it. My mom was worried about me, but that wasn't my problem. I was searching for a reason to get to my dad's house – I wanted my razor! I had no reason to leave the house – my mom had clothes for me and she didn't want me to go to school in case I ran into my dad… so I was stuck in the house, my mom still forcing me to eat, even though I'd improved. As soon as she'd leave, I'd find a way to practice again…

Gabby and Chad came over every day, telling me what happened at school and bringing me my homework. Apart from that, I didn't do anything. I had to go to the hospital again, and my mom was coming with me, making sure I'd show up. Today they'd tell us when the police would come and ask questions so they could arrest my dad and look at my cuts and bruises.

"TROY! We have to go to the hospital – come on!" My mom shouted at me – speak of the devil…

I sighed and stood up, slipping into my vans and getting a jacket to cover up the bandage on my forearm. I left the room, closed the door and rushed down the stairs.

She looked me up and down again, her eyes staying on the bandage for a short moment before the jacket was pulled over it. She picked up her car keys and told Nick good – bye before we left.

Nick

After my mom and Troy left, I walked up to my room. However, when I passed Troy's door, I stopped. I wanted to see what was inside, although I knew it wouldn't be like his room at our dad's house. I knew he closed the door for a reason, but I couldn't suppress to desire to see how it looked. I knew what the guest room looked like, but Troy definitely changed things inside it.

I opened the door and looked inside. At first glance, everything looked the same. I stepped inside and looked around. Nothing looked different until a pile of sheets on the table caught my eye. Some of them seemed really old; most of them were schoolwork, but others seemed totally different. I picked one up – a draft was in the background and some words were written on it.

**You can't stop me from falling apart**

'**Cause my self-destruction is all your fault**

My eyes widened at the words and I looked at the draft – it showed a boy sitting in a dark corner, holding something in his hand while looking at his forearm. A dark, red line, the only color on the entire sheet, was on the boy's forearm.

I put the paper back on the desk and left as quickly as possible. I didn't want to know what else he'd written on those paper sheets. The one I saw was enough. I walked in my room and thought about it for a minute. Did those sheets mean he wanted to cut again?   No. I was sure that sheet was from a few weeks ago and that he'd forgotten to throw it away…

Troy

While we were driving to the hospital my mind wandered back to last night. I had a nightmare

**Flashback/Dream**

_The door opened. I was lying on the ground, looking up, afraid of what would come. No one was standing in the doorway. I looked around – did I miss something? I closed my eyes and opened them again. Suddenly, I was in the hospital, my arms and legs fixed to the bed, preventing me from moving_

_My dad came in, with Sarah trailing behind. I tried to get away, but there was no way for me to escape. They walked up to me and smiled. __ They picked up a scalpel from the ground as I began shivering. I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing anything. Trying to get away, I struggled, with my dad and stepmom looking at me, hovering the scalpel just inches a__bove my stomach. I felt my heart race and my breathing become uneven. _

"_Well, let's see what's true about the story you like to hear about your skin being slashed." My dad's grin grew wider. My eyes widened as the cold metal touched my stomach. He added pressure, and I started screaming, but nothing came. He stopped and looked at the cut he created on my stomach. He and Sarah laughed and left the scalpel on my stomach. They left again, leaving my stomach slashed open with blood trickling down my entire body. __I closed my eyes. It wasn't the familiar sensation of cutting myself. I didn't feel free. __I opened my eyes again and found myself on my bed with a razor blade next to me. Without hesitation, I took it and cut down my arm, freeing myself. Then the door __opened and my dad came in with a belt in his hand. _

"_Time for some father – son fun," he snarled, raising his arm, ready to hit me with the belt._

I woke up before the belt hit me, realizing it had been a dream. I was covered in sweat and trembling. I looked on my stomach and saw that there was no cut, and that there wasn't one on my forearm either – no cut that could ease the pain…

Afterward, I drew a small picture of myself sitting in a dark corner, watching the blood trickle down the whole length of my arm. I hid it under some of my schoolwork, where no one would find it.

It didn't have the effect of cutting, but somehow I felt better after drawing it.

**In the Hospital**

We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later and didn't have to wait long.

"Well, hello, Troy. How are you?" the doctor smiled. I sat down and looked at him, shrugging my shoulders.

My mom stepped behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "He's improving…" _Yeah right._ I rolled my eyes, which went unnoticed by both my mom and the doctor.

He nodded. "Can you please remove your jacket and shirt so I can look at the cuts and bruises on your back?" I didn't respond and did as he told me.

He walked over and began looking at my back, tracing some of the cuts. "Is there anything that hurts you? If I add pressure on the cut, does it hurt?" I shook my head, although it did hurt a bit… but who cared?

He examined my back for a few more minutes, looking and tracing at every cut and bruise. "Looks like it's alright," he smiled. I nodded and put my T-shirt back on. The doctor pushed my jeans up my leg and took off the bandage. Again, he pressed at a few parts, asking if it hurt. It didn't.

"Well, then you're allowed to practice again, but _not too long!_ The maximum time is ten minutes, two to three times a day." I nodded. Maybe I would extend it again, for just a little. He gently took my left arm, taking off the bandage and looking at the cuts. The blue thread of the stitches was visible, but the skin was together again, even though it looked swollen and red.

"Okay, seems like everything is healed. I'll remove the thread now." I nodded and he turned around, getting some medical scissors and forceps. While my mom looked away, my eyes were fixed on my arm, watching every move of the doctor in removing the blue synthetic. When he finished he put sanitizer on and applied a band-aid to the cut. My mom turned around again after the doctor finished.

"So Troy, seems like everything's perfect. Just try to gain weight and don't practice over your limits." I nodded…if I could get what I wanted as soon as possible, I wouldn't complain.

I wanted my razor…

* * *

**Seems like Troy really needs his razor. Will Nick ignore what he saw or will he tell someone?  
7 reviews to the next one!!  
LY Mfichi**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Enjoy, 8 reviews to the next one…  
LY Michi

* * *

"_So Troy…seems like everything's perfect. Just try to gain your weight and don't practice over your limits." I nodded…if I could get what I wanted soon I wouldn't complain…_

_And I wanted my razor…_

Troy's POV

As I fell on my bed that evening, my mind was still thinking about how to get my razor back. I rolled over so I was starring at the ceiling.

Finally I worked out a plan, it was simple and I guessed it wouldn't work. I changed and lay down, smiling.

* * *

_DREAM_

_I was walking through the school's hallways; suddenly I heard a loud noise. – As if something had been hit. I turned around and saw an army of people looking like my dad following me at quick pace. All of them a belt in their hand, shouting at me to come back. I began to run as fast as I could, trying to get away.  
The faster I ran the more they seemed to catch up. I turned left and was at a dead end. There was no escape, I turned around and saw them coming near me.  
I stepped back and searched for the wall, but it wasn't there anymore. I took another step back and suddenly fell down.  
I began to scream but no sound escaped my throat. Then I hit a soft material. I sat up, my head hurting and looked around.  
All around me were black figures, grinning at me as they lifted their arms; the shelves fell back and exposed belts in all their hands. They started to hit me with them.  
The more I tried to scream the harder they hit me.  
Finally they parted and my dad stepped forward, a razor in his hand. He grinned and threw it on me, I could tell it would directly hit my eye…I saw it coming nearer and nearer…I started to scream, this time I could…_

_END OF DREAM_

* * *

My eyes cracked open and I stopped screaming. It had been a nightmare. – Again. I brought a hand to my forehead and swept the sweat away. I tried my best to calm down again. It had only been a nightmare…another one with a razor.

I looked up and my eyes widened. My mom was sitting opposite of me, looking at me really worried.

"Are you alright?" She stood up and walked over to me, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling me closer. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. You kept on trembling and whimpering." She had tears in her eyes.

I caught my breath again and nodded slowly. She raised her hand to brush some sweaty hair out of my face, I swallowed hard. I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 8 am…that meant she would leave in half an hour.

"Nick told me about your drafts." She sounded serious and looked at me. I got back to reality. "What drafts?" I blinked a few times.

She stood up and walked over to my desk. Pulling out a sheet of the pile and showing it to me. "The ones like this." She was worried, I could tell by the look in her eyes. Almost saying 'tell me they are old'.

I sighed. "Mom, don't worry…it's nothing. I'm just trying to get my life the right way up again." I looked at my hands, they were still shaking.

She put the sheet down on the table and sat down again. "If you want to talk or if you need anything. Just tell me. I know we haven't seen each other in the past two years. Not even when Jack and I were bringing presents…" He stroked my hair back again. I nodded.

There was one thing I wanted, but I couldn't tell her to get me my razor…she would immediately get me to the hospital or a psychiatrist.

"No, there's nothing…" She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Try to catch some more sleep." She left the room and closed the door, while I sank back down in my pillows.

I closed my eyes for a few more minutes. I didn't want to sleep anymore, not after that nightmare.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

It was half past twelve and I heard Nick leave for school, today was a special day at school. - From one to two. One hour time to get to my dad's house and get the razor…

I stood up and got dressed, I needed to hurry up, I only had one hour time.

I put my shoes on and left the house, making my way to my dad's house. He was at school and Sarah wouldn't be home either, since she was at the hospital. The babies could come every day…I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked down the streets, carefully not to meet anyone who might know me.

It took me long to find the house. I wasn't used to getting there from my mom's house, but I managed to come there nevertheless. I had my key with me and opened the door, sneaking inside the house. I closed the door again and made my way up to my room.

My eyes immediately found the closet door and I rushed over, opening it and searching for my razor. I knew it had to be between my shirts.

Finally! I found it and slid down the closet and remained sitting on the floor staring at the cold metal plate. I hadn't felt it against my skin for over a week now…

I didn't look at the watch. – It was already 1:30 pm…my dad would be home soon. But I didn't notice. I rolled my shelve up and saw the red arm, it seemed ok. Yesterday the thread had been removed and now the skin would be parted again.

I took a firm grip on the razor and added pressure on my skin, feeling the blood coming to surface. I didn't stop and slashed the whole length of my arm, I started to feel dizzy and my head lightened even more. Before I could manage to get up and bandage it so I could leave, it all went dark…

* * *

Nick's POV

I just got home from school. I wondered why we had to go to school one hour, just to listen to the musical. It was the same as every year. Candace Tyler did it all by herself…nothing special.

I closed the door behind me. My mom was still at work. It wasn't the best thing to leave Troy alone, but she had said that these drafts didn't mean anything.

I walked upstairs and dropped my jacket on the floor. I turned around and noticed that the door to Troy's room was wide open. Normally he had it closed all day long.

I walked to the door and looked inside the room. I stepped in because I couldn't see Troy. I walked to the guest bathroom, opening the door, without success, Troy wasn't in there.

I searched the whole house for my brother. After I had finished I knew he wasn't there…but where was he? He wouldn't leave by free will I guess…

Then it hit me, practically. I didn't realize that I had been standing in front of the door and my mom had come home early.

"OMG, Nick I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "Why are you here early?"

"I asked if I could go early since I want to look after Troy…"

"Well…" I looked down. "Seems like you're too late."

"What?!"

"He's gone…he isn't anywhere."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Are you sure? Why would he leave? He wouldn't by himself…"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't think your father…" She didn't finish the sentence. – My mind wandered back.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked through the school; the musical had just ended when I passed my dad. I didn't say anything, just looked at him. – As angry as I could…_

_Suddenly he smiled evilly at me…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"It was him…" I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"He smiled at me at school today. It didn't mean good things." I looked at her.

"It's not sure it's him…he lives quite a bit away…I'll call the police they'll search the area around the house."

I nodded. He wouldn't kidnap Troy, for sure…but if Troy wouldn't go by free will.

I shook my head. He probably just went for a walk. – Mom thought the same.

* * *

Jack's POV

I came home from my job, the stupid spring musical…I had seen Nick, but I hadn't Troy that meant he was still not strong enough to come to school. Not bad…

Just as I had closed the door and wanted to change to visit Sarah at the hospital I heard a thud from upstairs. - Directly above the kitchen. – The boy's former room.

I walked upstairs and saw the door wide open. I stepped inside and saw the boy lying on the floor, obviously unconscious. I walked up to him and saw that his arm was cut open again. The whole length. – I couldn't risk letting him die.

I quickly grabbed a bandage and stopped the flow of blood as good as I could. He was still unconscious. I just left him in the room, locking the door as I left.

He came back by free will, so why wouldn't he want to stay?

* * *

No One's POV

As Jack left the room, he didn't realize the razor blade still resting in Troy's right hand…ready to be used again…

* * *

**NOT GOOD!!!  
Please REVIEW 8 ones to the next one!  
LY Michi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, just everyone knows…Nick isn't Troy's stepfather. He's his brother, the one living with his mom obviously (-1****st**** chapter). Just you know…  
8 reviews to the next one please.  
Enjoy, LY Michi**

* * *

_As Jack left the room, he didn't realize the razor blade still resting in Troy's right hand…ready to be used again…_

Gabby's POV

As soon as Chad got the call from Lucille that Troy was missing we had made our ways to Lucille's house. I tried my best to keep control over my tears. I wanted to know if he was alright.

When we arrived at Lucille and Nick were sitting in the kitchen. Nick trying to calm his mother down, while Lucille was fighting with her tears.

Chad and me sat down. "Thanks for calling…" Chad smiled a bit. Lucille shook her head, as if saying it's nothing.

We sat there for a long time…my mind wandered to Troy. He couldn't be gone. What if his dad found him? No, I wouldn't think of that. What if he was alone and scared out the in some side walk? What if someone found him and kidnapped him? What if he died?

I felt tears cascading down my cheeks. I tried not to let them fall but I couldn't help it. I felt Chad pulling me closed to him, I let my head fall on his shoulder.

What if something seriously or bad happened to Troy?

I closed my eyes, trying to think positive. The police was out there searching the block for him.

* * *

Chad's POV

Troy had just come to live with Lucille and his brother again. He had left his dad. – No one needed to worry about him now, he was saved.

But after the phone call I knew it wasn't like that. He was out there, probably fighting with people who wanted to take advantage of his fears, of him being scared.

I had seen how his eyes had widened the day in the hospital when the nurses had changed. At first he didn't want the nurse to touch him. His fear was written in his eyes.

I saw Gabby shaking beside me. I pulled her close. I knew how worried she had to be.

She was in love with Troy, no way to deny it. I had known Troy since pre-school and he had grown to be a brother to me. I didn't want to think what would happen if something worse than his dad happened to him.

But Gabriella. - She only knew him nearly two months now. But the way she worried and cared about him. – There was something more.

I didn't want to think about how Gabby would react if Troy wouldn't return. But right now we had to stick to every thread we had…

* * *

Lucille's POV

I still couldn't believe it, my child was missing…no one had an idea where he possibly could be.

I could kick myself, why did I have to leave to tell my boss that I wanted to stay at home for some time to look after Troy? Why couldn't I phone him? This way Troy would still be here…

I didn't care about the tears floating down my checks. If something happened to him, if Jack found him, I could never forgive myself.

I was dying to see the police coming back from their search around the block, telling me they found him and everything was alright. But the longer it took, the more I believed it wouldn't turn out that way…

I was glad Chad and Gabriella had turned up, so Nick and I won't be alone worrying us sick. I looked around and saw that Gabriella had difficulties too to hide her tears.

I smiled a bit, Chad was right. Troy and Gabriella really had a thing for each other. I didn't want to think what would happen if Troy wouldn't come back. My heart would break. – I had already left him with Jack. Just because of basketball! I would've never thought Jack would do such things to our son.

And Gabriella's heart would splatter as well…

But I was sure wherever Troy was, he would fight for the one's he loved…well at least I hoped it. But as I knew him he would fight until the very end.

* * *

Nick's POV

The whole room was quiet it seemed like even the clocks in our house had stopped to tick, thinking about Troy. Where he was, how he was…whom he was with.

One moment I leave our house and an hour later it's empty. Troy must've taken advantage of being alone in the house.

Mom had told me about his strange behavior this morning after he had finally woken up…maybe he had a dream and after wards he needed some fresh air. No, 5 five hours later you don't.

I sighed quietly, trying not to think about how things would change if Troy was gone. My mom would totally go crazy. I knew she was blaming herself for what happened to Troy. She had been crying. – I heard the other night.

But it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known that dad would do such things, neither could I. Secretly I've always been jealous of Troy. He had been the famous basketball player and he was allowed to stay with dad.

Two years ago I would've loved to live with dad as well, but now things changed. It was my own decision to play basketball or not, and it wasn't Troy's decision to live with our dad.

Things just turned out that way…

* * *

Gabby's POV

After what seemed like hours the police officers returned to the house. I immediately jumped up and turned to face them. But when I saw nothing but pure sorrow in their faces I knew there weren't any good news.

"We're sorry Ms. Bolton but we couldn't find him around the block. But don't lose your hope, there's a small chance he's already around the other blocks…do you know anyone who lives near you? In a radius of…10 to 20 minutes from here?"

I looked at Troy's mom, she was thinking really hard. I knew that Jack was living like blocks away…but I guess Troy wouldn't go there. Why should he?

As Troy's mom shook her head, her gaze dropped again.

"Ms. Bolton, we'll find him. We'll extend our search to 4 blocks."

She nodded and the police left again after asking if anyone had an idea where he might went…

But sadly we had none…

* * *

Troy's POV

My head hurt. I kept my eyes closed, slowly I noticed that I was lying on the floor, I didn't know how I got there. I didn't know where I was at all, everything was gone…

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. –Too dark to see anything. I tried to sit up and my head began to hurt like hell and everything was spinning and I felt the blood rush down my arm… I looked at my arm and noticed a bandage. But I remembered it got removed at the hospital.

I kept lying on the ground and tried to get the bandage away. But just as I tried to I heard a VERY familiar voice.

"Don't do that, you'll lose too much blood. And that wouldn't be good, for none of us." My eyes shot open at the voice of my dad!

"Why am I here?" I managed to croak out. He shrugged his shoulders. "You were just there when I came." He smiled evilly.

Everything came to my mind again. I came here to get the razor and couldn't resist and cut while I was here…And it all turned black. He must've gotten the razor when he bandaged my arm…

"I don't like unexpected visitors you should know that." He walked up to me.

* * *

No One's POV

Before Troy could even answer, Jack's fist had already collided with Troy's jaw.

Troy was surprised by this quick blow that he couldn't even scream or gasp before Jack had started to punch him all over, ignoring Troy squirming and wincing in pain, but Troy didn't dare to shout or scream. It would only get worse.

Troy felt hot tears prick in his eyes but didn't dare to let them fall, but he guessed his dad wouldn't even notice as he was too busy kicking his son. Taking all the anger out on him he had bottled up inside him the past one and a half weeks.

"I – HOPE – YOU – GET – THAT – THIS – MEANS – NO – FOOD!!" With every word, Jack kicked Troy, moving from his legs up until he kicked Troy's head at the last word.

Troy's head hit the wall and afterwards the floor, each time with a thickening thud. Blood was slowly trickling down Troy's neck from his blasted lip. Slowly his eyes turned to the back of his head and his eye lids slipped closed. A soft moan of pain escaped his lips before Troy slipped to unconsciousness.

Jack smiled, obviously contented with his work he brushed some of the blood of Troy before it would drop on the carpet and left again. Not forgetting about locking the door.

But forgetting about the razor blade lying next to Troy. – But Troy hadn't noticed as well…

* * *

_The next day_

Chad's POV

The police still hadn't found Troy. Nevertheless Gabby, Nick and me went to East High the next day. I wasn't looking forward to basketball practice, but I had to go.

At basketball practice I noticed the blood stains on his shelves, but he had no wounds on his arms as he rolled the shelves up.

Out of suspicion I decided to ask him in front of the whole class.

"Any more questions?" He looked around.

"How's Troy? He hasn't been here for a long time now…"

I felt his face straiten and he was looking for an excuse. "Good…he's staying at Lucille's since I have my job to do. He can't stay at home alone all day…"

He noticed that I looked at the blood stains on this shirt. He told us to keep on practicing; he'd be back in a second. I knew he wanted to get rid of the stains.

* * *

Lucille's POV

"Thank you Chad…" I hung up the phone and called the police.

"Hello, it's Lucille Bolton. I'm calling because of Troy…"

* * *

**DUM-BUM…will they find him soon??  
8 reviews to the next!!  
LY Michi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, since I got 19 reviews within 10 hours on the last chapter, I decided to raise the bar of comments. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep up with chapters…hope you understand. So 12 reviews to the next.  
LY all, keep up the reviews!!  
Michi**

* * *

Nick's POV

Shortly after mom had called the police I heard her sobbing. I immediately dropped my pencil on my homework and ran downstairs.

She was sitting in the kitchen her head in her hands, crying like she never had.

I sat down next to her, hugging her trying to get a clue what the police told her. The way she was crying it could've been something like Troy was gone…but I hoped he wouldn't. I couldn't risk losing my big brother. Although we hadn't spend much time the past two years or even the weeks he spent at our house, but he still was my brother.

I tried my best to calm my mom down again and after what seemed like hours she finally found her voice again. She sniffed and then sat up again.

"They…they said they can't go to your father's house since some blood on his shelve isn't enough. Not even his hesitating is proving…they can't do anything…" She left the kitchen sobbing and walked up the stairs.

I remained sitting on the kitchen stool, my fist clenched and my eyes wide. All the anger I had developed against my dad for letting me stay with mom suddenly increased as I realized how clever things were. – For him…

Chad, Gabby and me were sure that Troy had to be with him. The blood on his shelves for sure was Troy's…but there needed to be a way to prove this.

Suddenly it made click in my head and I knew what to do…

* * *

Troy's POV

When I had woken up, I had been alone in my room. Gladly!

I was sitting at the desk, writing down something on a piece of paper, while making a draft on the bottom of the page. Suddenly the door to my room was opened and slammed closed immediately.

I turned around and saw my dad standing in my room, red with fury, his breathing fast. I swallowed. – I knew he had to get rid of his anger. And coincidently I was in the same room as he was.

* * *

Jack's POV

I just got home from the hospital, Sarah still hadn't given birth to our two daughters and her mood swings weren't bearable. She had managed to get me angry within five minutes and I had left the hospital.

I needed to take my anger out and what a coincidence. – Troy was at the house…I smiled at him.

"Stand up and come here!" I saw his eyes widen as he stood up, laying the pencil he was holding aside and slowly step towards me. "HURRY UP!" I shouted at him and he flinched.

He sped up and when he was standing in front of me I raised my hand and slapped him. It felt good to do it again.

He winced in pain and brought his hand up to his stinging cheek.

I laughed and did it again and again until his cheek was burning red and the tears were pricking in his eyes.

I waited for him to catch his breath. "Take your shirt off. I'll be back in a second and if you try to leave you'll get it even worse." I glared at him and walked out of the room. Entering the room opposite of the boy's and got the belt. - The one that I had used so often to get the boy to do what I wanted him to do.

When I came back to the room, Troy stood there, looking a bit exhausted and his shirt lying on the bed. You could former scars and bruises on his chest and the bandage on his forearm.

"Turn around." His eyes widened when he saw the belt in my hand and gulped. "WILL YOU!?" Finally he slowly turned around, closing his eyes and biting his lip, slowly the blood begin to come to the surface again as he bit the crust open.

I didn't hesitate and raised my arm and brought it back down, the belt soaring through the air and hitting his back with force. - The metal piece leaving a red mark while the leather slightly cut the skin on his back.

He hissed and pressed his eyes closed again.

I continued my actions, watching him wincing in pain every time the metal hit his spine or his showing bones.

After a large amount of hits, his knees gave in and he sank down on the floor on his knees. As I continued to hit him, he bend forward to support himself with his arms, but since his left forearm wasn't proper he broke down soon. It only took a few more hits and he sank down on the floor. Nevertheless I continued, I needed to take my anger out and since he was there already…

After some time his back was covered in small cuts from the leather and red marks and bruised created by the metal piece. He lay on the floor cringing on pain and hissing, tears already dropping on the carpet.

I turned and got the various sheets from his desk. – They all fell on the floor. – I sat down on the desk and watching him for while. My anger already going down and my breathing returning back to normal.

I decided to leave for the hospital again and as I walked past Troy I heard him whisper "Bastard" to me. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He would pay for these words and I raised the belt once again, hitting him all over his back. – He was screaming and wincing in pain.

Finally he shut up and I lay the belt on his bed. I looked him all over. There were some more cuts on his arms and back now…

* * *

No One's POV

Jack finally left the room again, locking the door and making his way to the hospital.

While Troy lay on the floor, tears cascading down his face nonstop as his back hurt like hell, the cold air around him not easing the pain. He was unable to move, he had no strength. It took his whole strength to breathe normally, which wasn't easy between sobbing and crying in agony. Couching as the tears floated his throat. He closed his eyes tight, blocking out his surroundings, trying to ignore the pain, wishing he could leave this horrible place. Wishing his razor was with him…

What Troy hadn't noticed was that the sheets that his father had threw down from the desk had fallen down, the one he had been writing and drawing on earlier covering the razor blade…

He cried himself to sleep…although it was a light sleep. He woke up multiple times…thinking his father had returned.

* * *

Sarah's POV

The two little girls inside me could hurry…I still wasn't in labor. – I was already one week late. My water had already broken; I just had to wait for the contractions.

Then, finally, Jack showed up again. "Hey…"

"Hey…" He kissed my forehead and rested his hand on my belly. "I'm calmed down again…and what about you?"

I smiled. "Still nothing…and how did you get calm?"

"Let's just say, some unexpected visitor was willing to stay a bit longer." He smirked and I smiled I knew exactly what he had been up to.

Suddenly I felt a pain. – A contraction! Finally!

The nurses brought me to another room and Jack had to leave…he "wanted to finish things…".

* * *

Gabby's POV

Nick had called me and Chad over. We were sitting in his room. - Me on the bed, Nick on the chair and Chad leaning against the bed.

He had just told us what the police had said. I was boiling inside! How could they? Troy had to be with Jack, no way he wasn't! And they had nothing better to do than say it's too lest evidence?

"Well…what do you think of my plan?" Nick looked around.

Chad nodded. "It's the best…"

I nodded as well. "Let's do it…"

We all stood up and Chad and I walked home, preparing to meet up later again at Nick's house. – Getting the plan done…

* * *

**Poor Troy… (DW it won't take long anymore…promise). And what is the plan?? Please review! 12 ones to the next chapter!**

**I really tried to hurry sorry, I know it's rather short…**

**Please review. LY Michi…**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

PLEASE READ!!

**So…I got my reviews, yay! And I just wanted to make some things clear:  
Troy and cutting: I know its bit over the top but it has to be dramatic…he will stop soon  
Gabby (& others) and Troy: he will realize how his actions affect them  
Troy and hurt: he won't die or anything – don't worry…but a bit of drama has to be added  
exaggerating: I know this whole story's bit over the top – its wanted, so stop telling me it is. thx  
Writing and grammar: English isn't my first language – sry for my mistakes and since I got a message saying my grammar sucks – I learn it my 6****th****year now! It can't be perfect!  
So now things are cleared…**

**15 reviews to the next one pls!****  
And again...sry for my mistakes (Disclaimer: I don't owe HSM…)**

* * *

_Chad nodded. "It's the best…"_

_I nodded as well. "Let's do it…"_

_We all stood up and Chad and I walked home, preparing to meet up later again at Nick's house. – Getting the plan done…_

Gabby's POV

_The next day…_

The boys and me had met up to get our plan done, unfortunately yesterday, Lucille didn't let Nick go, so we had to delay it. But now we were standing on the street in front of the Bolton's house. We all were dressed as casual as possible, we didn't want anyone getting suspicious.

I looked at my watch. It was already 9 pm and it was getting dark. "Well, let's go…" I whispered and we started walking in the dark. Passing the houses of the neighbors' of the block. We passed the block and walked on. Most of the houses were lightened brightly…you could sense Christmas was coming up soon. 5 weeks to be exactly. **(AN: I have no idea if I calculated right but now it's like that…: P)**

I had no idea which way to take and as it was freezing cold, I rubbed my hands together and put my gloves on. Chad and Nick took the lead while I kept myself in the background. We turned right and then left two times.

We walked for a quite long time and finally stopped at our destination. – "Ms. Harington." Nick stepped forward while Chad and me followed.

He knocked on the door. A few moments later an old lady opened the door. Her eyes widened with happiness when she saw Nick.

"Nick! Come in my boy…I haven't seen you in 2 years…" She hugged him heartily as he walked in. Then she spotted Chad and me. "Oh! You brought some friends. Come in come in…"

We walked in and she closed the door. Ms. Harington told us to sit down with her. We did so…

"So Nick, why are you here with your friends?" She was smiling.

"Well, you remember Troy is living with my dad?" She nodded. "Shame your parents marriage didn't work…you two were always so nice and cute when I looked after you two…"

"Uhm…there's something about Troy."

She looked at him, her smile falling. "What is it dear?"

"Well, dad…erm…he…he beat him up the past two years." Nick looked down.

Ms. Harington looked at Nick, expressionless. "What did you say?"

"Jack beat him up and Troy cut himself. He came to live with Nick and Lucille and now he's missing." Chad said and looked at the elderly woman.

She looked at me and Chad. "No way…"

"I'm sorry…but we know where he is, but the police can't help us since there's no real prove for them."

"We need your help." I said and looked at her. She looked me up and down. She was still thinking…

* * *

Ms Harington's POV

Nick and his friends were all looking at me desperately. I sighed, I had to help them. And for Troy as well…

"What do I have to do?"

I saw their faces lighten up a bit. "Since you live next door to dad, you can hear if there's someone shouting."

I nodded at the boy sitting next to Nick.

"So…could you call the police and tell them you have been hearing shouting for a few days now and it stopped out of the blue?" Nick was biting his lower lip as the girl asked me.

I nodded and was about to open my mouth when…

* * *

Troy's POV

I was kneeling in the room, my back turned to the desk and I was facing my dad, sitting on the bed, the belt lying next to him. He was smirking.

To my left was the door…he didn't lock it, but I couldn't try to run away. – He would catch me immediately…

My shirt was lying on the bed as well. Since he had hit me with the belt, I couldn't bear raising my arms. - It hurt too much.

And there I was, looking around for an escape. My dad wanted me to lie down, but I wouldn't. – He would only take advantage of that.

"WILL YOU FINALLY DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!?" He was roaring at me at the top of his lungs. It must've been hurt at the neighbors, but old Ms. Harington wouldn't be suspicious I guess…

I looked around and my eyes fell on the sheet that I had been drawing and writing the day before.

* * *

Chad's POV

We all sat there, shocked. It was Jack's voice. – Jack's voice shouting at someone. I looked at Ms. Harington. – She turned to her phone and began to dial the police's number. "That's it…if he's there, the police has to get him…"

She called the police. – Thank GOD!

* * *

Troy's POV

I didn't listen to my dad's shouting. – I didn't need to.

I picked up the sheet and folded it twice and closed my eyes. I wanted to leave…but there was no way. I opened my eyes again and they fell on the razor blade!

I crumbled the sheet in my left hand and picked the metal up with my right one. I stared at it. I could leave…it would give me the chance to.

* * *

Nick's POV

As Ms. Harington hung up, Chad, Gabby and me stood up. "Thanks Ms. Harnigton."

She smiled. "Anything for you and your brother. Those years I have looked after you...you are like my own grandchildren."

I smiled at her as well and them we all left again, we needed to get home to my mom...

* * *

No One's POV

Troy laid the razor on his thigh and started to undo the bandage. When Jack noticed this he stood up, the belt in his hand. "STOP THAT!"

Troy didn't listen, he tried to get rid of the bandage, nothing else counted for him.

Jack was standing in front of him and continued to shout, when Troy didn't even bother to look up he punched him, the boy's blasted lip began to bleed again. Troy's eyes darted to his arm again and in one quick movement he loosened the bandage and it fell on the ground.

He felt the blood rush down his arm as the cut was still bleeding. – Blood coming to surface at high speed.

Jack watching him raising his hand a bit, just high enough to be hovering over his arm. "LAY IT AWAY!"

He slapped him again, but Troy didn't let himself getting irritated. He took some deep breaths as his head began to feel very light.

Jack raised the hand with the belt again and was about to hit Troy when suddenly…

* * *

Police man #1's POV

After the old lady had phoned us we had immediately rushed to the address she's given us. We entered the house and no one was downstairs, then we heard shouting again. – It was coming from upstairs.

Me and three others rushed upstairs and listened carefully. We found the door. – It was locked, so we had to break in.

I stepped back and ran against the door, breaking it open. The next thing we saw was a boy kneeling in front of another man. I recognized the boy. – It was that missing Bolton boy. And coincidently we were at his father's house. Then the belt the guy was holding was soaring through the air and hit the boy on his spine.

He dropped the razor he was holding in his hand, ready to create a cut. He started to sway back and forth as his father continued his actions. None of them had noticed us coming in.

"POLICE! DROP THE BELT AT THE MOMENT!" I shouted and I watched the man look up in shock, while the boy's eyes started roll back at the huge amount of blood lose. He was about to fall back and hit his head on the metal foot of the desk behind him.

He could break his head. I rushed over and caught him in time. His eyes were closed and his lip was blasted open. His body began to jolt. I looked at his forearm, there was a huge slash and the blood was dropping on the carpet. Without hesitation I took my jacket of and pressed it against his forearm.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE!" I shouted as two other policeman brought his father away. He was going to get asked about what we just witnessed.

The ambulance came minutes later, taking Troy to the hospital…

* * *

Lucille's POV

Nick had gone out with Chad and Gabriella, it was already 10:45 pm and he was still not at home. Suddenly the phone rang.

I picked it up, hoping it was Nick…

"Ms. Bolton? It's officer McElroy speaking, I'm happy to say we found your son."

I didn't know what to say, my heart stopped beating. "Where?"

"At your husband's house, we got a call saying there was a fight going on…Troy's at the hospital."

It felt like a million tons were lifted off my shoulders. "Thank you…"

"No problem ma'am." He hung up and so did I.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Nick, Gabby and Chad rushed in. "MOM! We have to go to the hospital…they..they…"

"Nick, catch your breath, I already got the call. We'll go there immediately. Come on…we all go there." I smiled at Gabby and Chad…

"Thanks Ms. Bolton…" Gabriella smiled shyly. "Oh, please call me Lucille." She nodded and we made our way to my car, driving to the hospital.

* * *

Gabby's POV

FINALLY! They had found Troy! I didn't know how to say, I was so happy. Everything was alright now…

* * *

_At the hospital_

No One's POV

The four of them rushed to the hospital. Lucille stepped forward to the porter. "Hello, it's Lucille Bolton, my son Troy must've gotten here a few minutes ago…" She wanted to see her son, just as the other three…

"Well, the doctor is in his office…just go there. This hallway down and then left, the first door on the right. He can tell you where he is and those things."

Lucille nodded. Nick, Gabby and Chad had already made their way towards the doctor's office and Lucille rushed after them.

When they were in front of the doctor's office they knocked and got in without waiting for an answer.

The doctor looked up from a few sheets on his desk. – Some of them were scans. "Ah! You have to be Troy Bolton's family." He looked at them without expression. Neither Lucille, nor any of the teenagers could say how Troy was.

"Yes…we want to see him."

He nodded. "But before that you should all sit down…"

* * *

**So…what will he tell them? What punishment will Jack receive? What about Sarah and her twins?**

**15 reviews**** to the next one please!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**LY Michi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It was a new record! It means so much too me. So I'm not going to let you wait…and special thanks to Keiri Bradon – I always enjoy her reviews…  
So, I don't owe HSM, neither the song I used…I only owe the plot.  
Enjoy, 15 reviews to the next one!!  
LY Michi**

* * *

_The doctor looked up from a few sheets on his desk. – Some of them were scans. "Ah! You have to be Troy Bolton's family." He looked at them without expression. Neither Lucille, nor any of the teenagers could say how Troy was._

"_Yes…we want to see him."_

_He nodded. "But before that you should all sit down…"_

No One's POV

They all did so. Lucille was looking at the doctor, begging him with her eyes to say Troy was totally alright. Gabriella had her head resting on Chad shoulder, scared of what the doctor would say. – Tears already in her eyes. Chad held Gabby close and tried not to think of how bad his best friend and almost-brother could be injured and Nick just sat there glad his plan had worked and hoping the best for his brother.

"Well, the police brought your ex-husband to the police station. He's going to be arrested; the police witnessed what was going on." Lucille nodded, silently pleased with this fact, while Gabriella held her tears back. She didn't know if they were because of fear or joy…

"His stepmom…you might know she just gave birth to two little girls and hour ago. The police want to get her arrested too, but she can come away with a small imprisonment. And about her two kids, either we find someone of the family to look after them in the time or they are free for adoption. It's Sarah's decision."

Lucille silenced him. "I'm here to hear about my son, not about some crazy people who thought they have to treat him like that." Her face was serious. The doctor nodded. "Of course…"

He stood up and walked to some scans. Lucille narrowed her eyes and Gabriella didn't want to know what hose scans meant. "Don't worry those aren't Troy's. We had no time yet…" He turned to them again.

"He lost a lot of blood, even more than last time he came. And his weight made difficulties again. He's getting the same infusions as last time…we also stitched his cut again, it's down the whole length of his arm, it's a wonder he didn't lose more blood." He stopped and sat down again.

Lucille was trembling a bit, but tried to stay calm.

The doctor looked around, noticing the tears in the girl's eyes. He felt sorry for her and for all of them; it wasn't easy to hear such news.

"His back was covered in cuts and bruises and some of his ribs are sprained, but nothing is broken. L We have to give him morphine as soon as he wakes up again. It-"

"Is he asleep?" Lucille looked up, hopefully. The doctor looked around and shook his head. "I'm sorry but he's in coma for now…his lungs had collapsed and he's on a breathing machine for now an-"

Gabriella started to cry silently, while Lucille fought keeping her tears by herself. Chad looked on the ground while Nick stared out of the window…

"Well, there are more things to say…if you feel ready to hear it."

Lucille looked up again and nodded. "Tell us now, so it's over and we can see him…"

"Like I said, he's in coma and it depends on him when or if he wakes up…" He grew quieter with every word.

They all stayed quiet. "He-he won't wake up?" Lucille's voice was shaking badly.

* * *

Gabby's POV

There it was…Troy maybe won't wake up. I couldn't hold my tears back as the words left the doctor's lips.

"No need to cry young lady. The chance is very small….but I have to tell you this. But we are 99% sure he'll wake up. We can't say when but we're sure he will." I calmed down at his words. Why did he have to give me such a shock!? I glared at him once and then turned to look at the others. They all felt the same. The doctor was stupid! He shouldn't have said it like that…I could've slapped him immediately, such a jerk...

I could see the sorrow in the doctor's eyes as he continued to talk. "One of the police officers caught him before he hit the ground and could've broken his head and found this sheet with him." He handed us a crumbled sheet. I took it and opened it, while the others looked over my shoulder.

On top of the sheet "_**Gabby, Chad, Nick, Mom…**_" was written in his handwriting. I narrowed my eyes and began to read. **(AN: I changed the lyrics a bit…so it would fit. I don't owe that song…)**

**I have known you my whole life  
When I was ten, you said you might leave for now  
Four years later you really did  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders**

**I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my mom to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory**

**You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life**

**I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world**

**You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life (another life)**

**The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried**

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Was this a prove that he really thought it was over? "I know you didn't…" I whispered to myself, if he really thought it would be the end then he hadn't tried.

**You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life, in another life**

_**I love you all…but I think it's over…**_

There it stood. I was right, he had really thought it was over. But it wasn't! He could come back and tell us what he wrote by himself…

I felt angry that he had given up, I would've thought he would keep on fighting…but obviously he didn't.

He didn't seem to know that all his actions affected the four of us. We were worried sick! And he just gave up! I couldn't control my tears anymore and Chad took the sheet from me.

_Later…_

The doctor stood up after explaining things to us about how the police needs to ask Troy and so on…

"If you would follow me now, I'm going to bring you up to his room." We stood up as well and followed him up to the third floor.

He stopped in front of the door. "It's pretty intense seeing him like this but don't worry, like I said I'm pretty sure he wakes up. I just can't say when…" He opened the door and left.

I was the last one before Chad to enter the room. I was ready to see him look like the last time he had been here. But it was an understatement. – He looked hundred times worse.

He was stiff and pale, he looked as if he was dead. Before I saw the rest I turned around and wanted to leave this room again, but Chad held me back. He bent down. "He needs you…"

I sniffed and nodded, brushing some tears away. I turned around and took in the sight of Troy. Lucille was already on his side, sitting in a chair and Nick was sitting on another chair.

Troy was stiff and pale, he seemed cold as ice. The clip was back on his index finger and the bandage around his arm was even thicker than last time. The two infusions were fixed to his right arm again and a tube was running down his throat, fixed with some medical tape. His eyes were closed tightly. The machines next to him, beeping every time his heart made a beat. – The only sign of life in him as he lay there looking dead.

I sat down on to his right and brushed up and down his left arm. The tears we're still falling down my face and hit the bandage, but I didn't care. – He was here, although he had almost given up…

* * *

Lucille's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gabriella crying over Troy. I couldn't blame her. Knowing Troy had almost given up wasn't very bright. He probably didn't know how his actions and decisions affected the people who love him…

But if he wanted to keep Gabriella he had to learn it. – Soon…

But at first I wished he would open his eyes so we all could see these shining blue orbs again, knowing he hadn't given up, knowing he was there and wouldn't leave that soon again…

* * *

**So, Troy's alright (stupid doctor to shock them like that)…and the babies? What about them? Still not sure…well at least Jack got arrested, how long isn't sure. But Troy has to talk…hopefully. Honestly I didn't really like this chapter, but tell me your opinion please.  
So please review…15 to the next one…**

**LY Michi…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thx for your reviews!  
So here's the next chapter, I worked hard. And finally I found a beta-reader..thanks to JimPamJAM (?) the next chapter's going to be the first one she's going to read and corredt my mistakes. If anyone else wants to do it as well, since she said she's kinda busy, and wants to do it when she can't just tell me.  
Disclaimer: I don't owe HSM or the song…  
Please review, ****15**** to the next one…  
LY Michi**

Gabby's POV

_A few days later…_

It had been 8 days since Troy had been admitted to the hospital and he still made no sign of waking up. The doctor was busy telling us he just needs time, but the 1% chance of him not waking up still cursed in the back of my head. – If the doctor hadn't said it the way he had, I would feel better, who knows?

I was sitting next to Troy, it was a Saturday and my mom had allowed me to stay at the hospital. I wasn't allowed on school nights but it was a weekend, she couldn't tell me to stay at home, while Troy was in coma, hopefully fighting to wake up soon. But the sheet the doctor had shown us wasn't very comforting. Troy wasn't going to give up…

His condition hadn't changed much, he was more stable but his lungs still needed to be supported. – The tube was still down his throat. They had removed the blood infusion a few days ago, but he still got dextrose.

I was holding his hand, it wasn't as cool at it had been a few days ago, but you could tell he wasn't awake. Honestly if you were only a by-passer you would think he's dead. Chad had already called the gang but told them not to tell anyone that Troy was at the hospital again and Lucille had called the principal and told him about Jack and what he did to Troy. The gang knew as well, Chad didn't lie to them. They were shocked, more shocked than I expected them to be. But they would keep their mouths shut. – As long as Troy didn't want the whole school to find out, no one would tell.

Lucille's POV

He still hadn't woken up. It was a heart breaking view. He looked better but still not good. Although the nurses and doctors were reassuring me that he would wake up soon, he hadn't given up by now so why would he do now, I still feared the worst.

Nick was sitting on a couch with Chad; they tried to get their minds off Troy's condition by playing cards. Chad has always been like a brother to Troy. And Troy knew that.

He also knew how much he meant to me and Nick, if I could I would've let both of them stay with me, but Jack had wanted Troy to stay with him. – Basketball…

And Troy knew that he meant more than a good friend to Gabriella. And according to Chad she was more to him. He couldn't stop fighting for the ones he loves. The sheet didn't mean anything, it was written in pure desperation, well at least I hoped so…

I looked up when someone knocked on the door. It was one of the doctors. He stepped in and I stood up, he wanted to look at Troy. – Again…and every time he would say the same: "He should wake up soon…"

I rolled my eyes when he bend down over him and looked at his arms, it was always the same procedure and nothing came out.

Troy's POV

It's so cold here, I'm freezing. I want to get out of here, somewhere it has to be warm…I hate it.

**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you**

Gabriella was there I could hear her voice, but I felt numb. Suddenly she sighed. "I think I'll better leave…if he doesn't want I'll give him space…  
NO!

**Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

She couldn't leave I needed her; she's the one giving me strength not to go to the warmth of the wrong side. If she leaves…I don't know what to do…

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

If she leaves there's nothing to fight for. I admit it I LOVE HER. So, I said it Gabby, please stay…Does she even hear me?  
She sighed again…No, NO – She can't give up if she doesn't want me to give up...NO!

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

I felt her stand up, I could sense her energy leaving, the energy that protected me from the other side…there they are again, they want me to come, but I don't want. A few weeks ago I might have gone with them, but not NOW! GABBY STAY!

**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you**

I'm coming, just give me time! I'M NOT GIVING UP!  
"If he gives up I don't have to witness it…" I could tell she was crying. No Gabby, don't cry, don't leave…no it's not long, wait for me!

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

Then I heard my mom. "If you want to you can…I won't keep you here."  
MOM! Make her stay, please.  
I heard some muffled footsteps, she was still in the room, I could hear her sniff…oh god. She needed to stay! GABBY HEAR ME! I need you!

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

I felt her leave the room. NO! No she couldn't!

"GABBY!"

Suddenly I heard myself trying to shout, but I began to caught, something was in my throat. My eyes searched the room, everything was blurry and my head hurt.

**Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up**

"Troy!" It was Gabby, she had stayed. I felt her grab my hand, I closed my eyes again as someone began to get her away from me. NO, they couldn't take her!

**Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

It all turned quiet, I kept my eyes closed. No, I couldn't have left them again. They had enough to deal with me! I need all of them. Gabby, Chad, my mom and Nick!

**I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real**

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my throat, I opened my eyes again. There were people surrounding me, people I didn't know…I felt two stitches in my arm, maybe syringes…  
When they finished with pulling a tube out of my throat I felt them slip a mask over my face. I closed my eyes, I felt exhausted again…No, I couldn't fall asleep or anything. – I wanted to see Gabby.  
Then I felt someone brush over my head, I opened my eyes again and saw Gabby smiling through tears at my, while my mom continued to brush my hair away. Chad and Nick were standing with them. My vision was still blurred but I could tell they were happy as well…

"I love you…" I could tell my voice was raspy and barely above a whisper…My mom frowned and Gabby smiled. Yes I really did…

**Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you  
Ohh  
The way you make me feel, waking up to you never felt so real**

Gabby's POV

He was here again. Finally, he hadn't given up. I smiled as I sat down and took his hand again. It didn't feel lifeless anymore, it wasn't cold. He was here.

An oxygen mask was still fixed to his face but his skin had started to return to its original tan.

The machine was beeping a bit faster than before, again reassuring me he was there and won't leave anymore.

I looked in his eyes and my smile fell a bit. He looked dazed and the smile on his face seemed weird. It seemed as if she believed it all happened for entertaining reasons as he continued to grin like that.

"Troy, this isn't funny, I'm glad you're awake, but you don't have to grin like that." I was serious but his smile didn't fell. Lucille looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders angry. How could he think it was funny?!

Then the doctor re-entered the room and noticed my angry face and the huge and stupid grin of Troy. And Lucille wasn't looking pleased with her son's reaction as well.

"Well, I guess you might have noticed he isn't himself. We gave him morphine and a sedative. Otherwise it would be too painful for him. His ribs are sprained and the cuts and bruises. So don't worry if he's acting weird." He smiled a bit at us and then left again.

Well, that explained his behavior…

I looked back at him, tightening my grip on his hand and felt him flinch slightly. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to him and felt him nod lazily. His smile had fallen and his eye lids were heavy and he was about to shut them. It must've been exhausting to fight. YES! He had been fighting! He hadn't given up! That was him…

"Il…ovvee-e yoooui! He slurred some words as his mind went back to sleep. Lucille pushed the covers up a bit. "Go to sleep hunny, you need it." I nodded at her words. "Rest a while…"

He nodded lazily again. I giggled and kissed his cheek lightly, he had his eyes already closed. I watched a few more minutes while Lucille and Nick left to get something to eat. Chad stood up and walked to me and Troy, whose breathing had already evened out.

"So…you heard it." He grinned at me and I felt myself blush. Yes, he had said it. Those three words no one would say in vain.  
"I love you too, baby…" I whispered as I brushed his hair back.

**Aww…Troy finally woke up. YAY! And he said those sweet words to her…  
Will they FINALLY become a couple and when will Troy talk to the police?  
What will happen if he doesn't? What about Sarah's babies?**

**Please review ****15 reviews**** to the next!!**

**LY Michi**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I know it took long but I hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review, 18 reviews to the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't owe anything...  
Enjoy, LY Mitchi**

* * *

"_So…you heard it." He grinned at me and I felt myself blush. Yes, he said it. Those three words no one would say in vain. "I love you too, baby," I whispered as I brushed his hair back._

* * *

They all watched Troy as he slept in peace. It was already late, but none of them wanted to return home and sleep. They wanted to be with Troy. Lucille already fell asleep in her chair. Nick was about to doze off and Chad was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, but not asleep.

Only Gabriella was sitting in her chair, wide-awake, her eyes fixed on the boy in front of her. She watched his chest move up and down in a steady rhythm, not registering the machine beeping behind her. Her eyes wandered over to the wires attached to his body and the infusion leading to his right arm, which was slightly bandaged. Her eyes moved up to his face again, half of it hidden behind the oxygen mask. His fringes had fallen over his eyes again and she gently brushed them back as she sighed. "Why on earth…what happened so you had to go back?" she whispered, letting her hand softly drop on his left, heavily bandaged forearm. She brushed it up and down with her index finger while her eyes fell on the small cut at the collar of his hospital grown.

He just lay there, dreaming about his father coming to get him, the sedative preventing him from waking up…

**The Next Day**

Troy woke up first, his eyes scanning the room, spotting his mother and brother asleep in their chairs, and Chad sleeping on the couch. Then, he felt a small hand in his. He turned his head slowly and saw Gabriella, her head resting on her shoulder and her other hand resting on her stomach – asleep.

He smiled a bit; he felt that the effects of the morphine had faded overnight as he tried to readjust himself in the hospital bed. He hissed and clenched his teeth as he felt a stinging in his chest, as if someone had stabbed him from behind. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands to fists, pressing his lips together, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Troy!" He heard a painful voice next to him. He realized he had been crushing Gabby's hand and let her go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the sound muffled through the mask.

Gabriella pulled her hand back and smiled slightly. "It's okay, has the morphine stopped getting you high?" She was worried when she saw the tears that formed in his eyes because of the pain in his chest. She tightened her grip on his hand just as Lucille and the other two woke up. Lucille looked at Troy as worried as Gabriella had. Troy leaned back again and closed his eyes in pain, tears of pain glistering on the edge of his eyelids.

"I'm getting a doctor, he'll give you something against it," Lucille said and stood up, walking out of the room.

Seconds later, she returned with a doctor behind her. "Good morning Troy, good to see you woke up…" He stepped closer. Troy didn't show any kind of reaction to the doctor. He wanted to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Troy

I knew they had given me some morphine yesterday, and I knew I was really high after it – things just might slip out when I'm not clear minded. I watched the doctor leaving the room again. I sighed. Yes, they would leave it… but he returned a syringe in his hand.

My eyes widened. "What's that?" I whispered as he came near me.

"It's just some morphine, your mom told me you're in pain because of your chest and back."

I pulled my arm away. "I don't want it," I stated firmly. He couldn't make me take it, and there were enough other painkillers, on which I'd still have a clear mind.

He looked at me confused. "Bu-"

"No. I won't take it – I'll take any other painkiller, but no morphine." I knew those other painkillers wouldn't blur my mind as bad as the morphine did, and a blurred mind might just let things slip… things that weren't supposed to be known by any other person except me, myself, and I.

The doctor wanted to argue again but gave up. "I guess I can't force you. I'll go and get another one…" He turned around and left again.

"Troy?" I looked up at my mom studying my face, trying to figure out what was going on in my head. "Why don't you want to take it, it's the strongest one they have…" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Mom, I don't like the…the…" I tried to make up an excuse that wouldn't ruin my purpose of keeping everything that had happened between my dad, my stepmom, and I to myself. No one needed to know, or else I'd get killed. "I don't like the way it…blurs your mind. Since I'm awake, I want to be part of what's happening," I said rather slowly.

My mom still watched me, but broke eye contact with a sigh and looked up as the doctor re-entered the room with another syringe in his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt the knives stab me in my back and chest…

* * *

Gabriella

Suddenly, Troy grabbed my hand again. I looked around and saw him with his eyes tightly shut again, with a tear rolling down his left cheek, biting his lip. No matter how much he'd fight, he needed something strong. His whole back was bruised according to the doctor and most of his ribs were sprained, maybe even broken; but they couldn't tell without doing an exam.

The doctor noticed it too, as he bent down next to Lucille and whispered something in her ear. She looked up to Troy who hissed in pain once more and slowly opened his eyes again. She nodded and the doctor left again.

She bent over Troy and brushed the single tear away. "Troy?" He looked at her, his eyes still showing the pain he was in. "He's getting some morphine again, but not as a liquid. He'll give you a tablet. It's nearly as strong as the liquid, but it won't have the same effects on your mind…okay?" She smiled a bit and brushed his hair back.

I squeezed his hand a bit and the doctor returned. "So Troy, I think things have been explained to you. Here it is…" He gave him a small plastic cup, containing one little tablet and another cup of water to swallow it.

Troy nodded and swallowed the tablet without moving too much. He pressed his eyes closed at the bitter taste of the medicine, but he knew it'd be good for him.

I didn't quite understand why he didn't want the liquid form again; as far as I knew him, it wasn't because of his blurry mind. There had to be something else…and I knew I had to find out what it was…

**The Next Day**

My mom forced me to go home for the night, but as soon as I woke up, I rushed to the hospital, only to be met with Chad, standing in front of Troy's room. I waved at him. "Good morning…" I nodded at his words.

"Why are you standing outside?" I asked as he looked down.

"Well, Lucille is trying to explain to Troy that she has to return to work, and so she can only visit during the afternoons, and that Nick has school as well."

I nodded. He would be alone during the morning and lunchtime. Then Chad's cell phone rang. He answered the call.

"Hey…"  
"Yes, we're at the hospital."  
"No, it's not a problem. He'd be happy to see you…"  
"Yes…"  
"Yes, I'm going to tell him…and when?"  
"Oh, okay...just ask the porter, he'll tell you."  
"Bye…"

He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "The gang's coming over today, they don't know when exactly but they'll show up…"

I nodded and smiled back, turning my head to look thought the slightly blurred glass front. You could see a bit of what was happening behind it. Troy looked at his mom, slightly sad, but accepting the fact that she had to work. After a while, the door opened and Nick and Lucille walked out the room. "I'm sorry, I have to go now…oh hello Gabriella," she smiled at me and I said "hey," in return.

Lucille and Nick left as fast as they left the room. Chad and I entered, to see Troy lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Troy," we both greeted him as we took a seat in two of the chairs on the side of his bed. He nodded, showing us that he had heard us. I looked at Chad, who shrugged his shoulders, as Troy stayed calm again. "The gang's coming over today," I said and smiled, brushing up and down the bandage on Troy's left arm again. He looked at me. "Really?" A small smile formed on his lips.

"Yes they are, but I'm not sure when they'll show up, just you know." He nodded again, smiling. We sat there for two and a half hours just talking, but every time we got close to the topic of what exactly happened to Troy during the past two years and why he went back, he looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes, hiding his thoughts and emotions. The door opened and a nurse stepped in, smiling at us. We stopped talking. Troy's eyes were fixed on the scissors she had in her hand. "What are you going to do?"

"No need to be scared. I'll just change that bandage on your left forearm." I stood up from my position to let her step to Troy's side. I watched as Troy tensed and was about to pull his arm away. However, the nurse already had his arm and kept it in position, trying not to increase the pressure Troy already felt on his arm. "It'll be over soon…" I strained a bit so I had a better view of his arm. Somehow, I knew what was awaiting me, but on the other hand, maybe he didn't want Chad and I to find out.

* * *

**So, it's the first beta read chapter YAY! And with help of my dearest beta reader JimPamJAM - please clap for her since she's putting up with ALL my mistakes. I want 18 reviews to the next one. I'm going to start as soon as I finished replacing the first 4 chapters with the NEW beta read ones. So if you ever want to read all over again, there should be less mistakes than last time.  
So 18 reviews to the next one.  
LY Mitchi**


	16. Chapter 16

**_READ_: So I didn't get the reviews I wanted, SO why? I got 28 on the chapter before the last one within 1 day and 14 on the last one within 5? What happened? Is the story getting boring? I want 15 reviews since 18 is too much it seems. But I expect those reveiws please. I'm writing for fun, but I can't write on if I don't know if you like it.  
So please review and enjoy now.  
Mitchi**

_

* * *

_

_However, the nurse already had his arm and kept it in position, trying not to increase the pressure Troy already felt on his arm. "It'll be over soon…" I strained a bit so I had a better view of his arm. Somehow, I knew what was awaiting me, but on the other hand, maybe he didn't want Chad and I to find out._

Gabriella

Troy didn't try fighting against the nurse, there was no use – she'd change his bandage anyway. She held Troy's arm in place and slowly began cutting the bandage, beginning at the palm of his hand, moving up his arm until she reached his elbow, until the bandage fell on the bed, revealing the cuts along his arm. He closed his eyes and turned his head toward the door to his left. I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw the extremely long cut down his arm. The older ones were still visible, as were the scars. It looked terrible, but it seemed that fear and desperation made Troy do what he'd been doing this entire time.

Chad

I watched as Troy turned his head away and closed his eyes, as if he was ashamed of what he did. But I didn't blame him. Who knows I'd been able to cope with what he did for such a long period of time. The cut was down the entire length of his forearm, the blue synthetic shining on the bloody skin. The stitched skin was a bit upraised and swollen. Just as the nurse put some sanitizing liquid on a piece of bandage, there was a knock on the door and before anyone could say anything, the door opened and the gang stepped in!

They stopped dead in their tracks as they witnessed what was happening. Troy had opened his eyes in shock and starred at them, saying, "no, don't look at me." I could tell by the look on their faces that they hadn't expected to walk in during a bandage change.

Taylor

Chad told me that the police found Troy, and how his dad treated him. But he didn't mention anything about Troy cutting himself! My eyes were fixed to his forearm, which looked dreadful, all red and swollen.

I couldn't believe he really did it, even though I knew he had a good reason. I didn't want to judge him, but deep inside I thought he should have known better. But still, I felt sorry for him… I darted my eyes away from Troy and looked at Gabby. She looked at Troy, whose eyes were closed. Gabby turned to face me. She sniffed her tears back, stood up, and walked towards us. "Get out here…we have to talk," she whispered and pushed us out the room.

Once we were out of the room, she closed the door and slid down it, her eyes closed. "Gabby?" I knelt down to her, still trying to process what I just witnessed. By the looks of the rest of the gang, I knew they were doing the same thing. She sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

She looked up, anger visible in her eyes. _"Why couldn't you wait until someone said something!?"_

"Chad told me to come in," I mumbled. Maybe she was right – we should have waited, and then we wouldn't have run into them, into Troy. "Look, we're sorry," I whispered.

Gabby sniffed and looked up at us. _"You better be."_ She turned around and ordered, "wait here a second."

Gabriella

I knew I was rude to Taylor. Maybe I was just overreacting, but since Troy was so scared and shy about people just walking and doing things without asking him, I was hesitant to let the gang in to come visit.

I sighed as I entered the room again and looked at Troy. The nurse was getting her things together again. His arm was bandaged and the oxygen mask that had been on his face had been removed. Troy opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. "Where are they?" he said, barely above a whisper.

"They're waiting outside – they'll come if you want them to." He watched as the nurse left and closed his eyes again, sighing. "They know," he whispered. "They want to come, so get them in please." He kept his eyes shut. I nodded and walked to the door again.

"Get in," I said, my eyes on the ground. They didn't say a word and followed me. Jason closed the door. I sat down in my chair again, while the rest of the gang occupied the other chairs – since there weren't enough, Taylor placed herself in Chad's lap and Sharpay did so in Zeke's.

Troy looked at them intently and smiled a bit. "Hey guys." They all mumbled their hellos and then it was silent again.

"Well, we're sorry we just walked in," Sharpay said and smiled slightly at Troy. "We just…didn't expect what we saw, we…" She searched for words and her eyes darted to his bandaged forearm, the one that they saw without a bandage a few minutes ago. Troy noticed this and slowly pulled his arm out of sight under his blanket, trying not to move too much, since he could still feel the pain washing over him each time he did. I looked at Sharpay, biting her lower lip, unsure of what to do.

"Well, we all want to know one thing. Why?" Zeke asked. I brought my hand up to my head, mentally cursing and slapping Zeke for asking that question. I glanced at Troy and he reacted exactly the way I thought he would.

Troy

Just as Zeke finished his question and looked at me expectantly, I felt my body stiffen, and my face pale. I gulped and looked away. I met Gabby's eyes and closed mine, turning my head to the other side, totally ignoring the diverse attempts of my friends to get me to tell them why I did this.

Why didn't they get it? Two years ago, my mom left me with the dad who beat me at every possible moment, and his new wife, my stepmom, did the exact same thing. Every time my mom came around, I faked my happy life, I faked my relationship with my dad and Sarah, faked my smile, faked myself… I tried my best to keep them blocked out as I heard Chad and Gabriella telling them to drop it after a few minutes. I pressed my eyes shut as they began to tell the gang what they knew to prevent me from crying. Although they didn't know much, I didn't want the gang to know everything. Chad and Gabby told them what injuries I had the first time I was admitted to the hospital, but they left out the reason for the second time, which was a small, lightening thought. They didn't tell them anything about the few days I'd been locked in my dad's house, because no one knew what actually happened… and no one was going to know what this soon.

I kept my eyes shut the rest of the time the gang was at the hospital, pretending to sleep, but eavesdropping their conversation at the same time. Their most interesting topic seemed to be me – what a coincidence! I overheard them talk about my cuts, how "stupid I was to do that" and "that I could have died", as if I didn't know that already.

Just before a sob escaped my lips, I heard Gabriella finally speak up. "Don't you know what you're saying right now? He isn't stupid! I think he knew exactly what he was doing, and if you judge him for wanting to get rid of his dad, you can't call yourselves his friends!" I could hear her breathing deeply, but I didn't dare open my eyes – everyone would've known I'd listened.

"Gabby, you – "

"_Don't 'Gabby' me!" _She sounded very angry, and the gang didn't say another word after that.

"Maybe we should leave now… we're sorry," Taylor said and I heard them moving some chairs around and mumbling, "goodbye" and "tell him to get better soon".

The door closed and they were gone – _finally._ It wasn't a very pleasant visit – maybe they weren't ready, but I couldn't change that. Someone grabbed my hand, slowly stroking it. I opened my eyes, knowing everyone was gone except for the ones I wanted here with me.

Gabriella

Chad accompanied the gang to the exit, so I was alone with Troy. I tried to remain calm as I grabbed Troy's hand, softly moving my finger over his skin.

I heard him whisper in a raspy voice, "they weren't ready to come yet."

I nodded my head. "They thought you were like 'happy go lucky' and that you'd be coming home soon. They said mean things about you."

He squeezed my hand. "I know." His smile fell as he looked down on our joined hands. "I heard them."

I tightened my grip on his hand. "They don't know what they're talking about."

He shook his head and said, "no, and I don't care. I have you and you won't judge me."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "And I have you…"

"You know, I've been thinking about you often during those few weeks we've known each other."

I nodded. "I did so as well."

He smiled, pleased with my answer. "Well, there's one thing that I've been thinking of in particular."

He smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "That is?"

He pulled on my hand and I had to bend down over him. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes. They weren't grey and lifeless anymore – they regained their piecing blue color. My lips were centimeters above his and I could feel his hot breath on my chin.

"Remember the kiss?" he whispered.

"Of course," I said and thought back to it… and then it hit me. "Did you do it back then?" I asked seriously, taking his chin with my fingers so he had to look at me. He tried to move his head, but gave in and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter to me that he cut himself back then. I knew he'd stop, and it didn't seem to have affected the passion he put into our kiss.

"I love you," I whispered as I let go of his chin and slowly bent down further.

"I love you too, so much…" He captured my lips in a sweet kiss – it wasn't passionate like the last one was. It was about saying thank you, and knowing I wouldn't leave him – ever_._

I kissed him back, with the same intention as Troy, staying together, and wanting it to last forever, but…

"Hey guys -?"

We broke apart and I rolled my eyes, I could tell Troy did the same – Chad was back.

"Why'd he have to ruin the moment?" I whispered to Troy. He chuckled, but it turned to a raging coughing fit. The nurses had told us that his throat was still sore from the tube of the breathing machine and that his lungs needed some time to heal. I sat down again, smiling. Chad sat down on the opposite side and grinned at me. When I looked up from staring at Troy, whose eyes were closed again and his breathing steady after the coughing fit, Chad didn't stop grinning at me.

I shook my head and returned my attention to Troy as he opened his eyes again, just as the door opened…

* * *

**So, please remember 15 reviews and I'll update and I PROMISE you that I can keep my chapters as long as I want! So please review.  
Mitchi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I just want to say that Troy cheating on Gabby won't be part of the story. - It doesn't fit. Sorry.  
So 18 reviews to the next one please. - It's already planned, just needs to be figured out.  
Ly Mitchi**

_

* * *

_

I shook my head and returned my attention to Troy as he opened his eyes again, just as the door opened…

Troy

I opened my eyes as the door opened. I didn't know who else would visit me, since the gang was already gone. Gabby still held my hand and I began squeezing it tight. When I saw who came in I let go of it slightly. The doctor stepped in and I sighed – so nothing bad would happen, but then another man wearing a police uniform stepped in.

My eyes widened as they walked over to me and sat down. I followed the doctor's movements. He looked up and met my gaze. "Well Troy, you knew, I think, that this moment had to come." I shifted uncomfortably but stopped the moment I felt my chest protest against my actions. I closed my eyes for a second.

"This is Officer Retort, he needs to ask you some questions." He looked at the policeman, who nodded and looked at me. "It's urgent that we get your statement. We couldn't keep your dad any longer since his wife got home with her two babies. He has the right to be at home and help her. They're currently under police watch, but we don't know how long the court will allow us to watch them. So, we need you." I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to tell them, but the thought of my dad being free again wasn't helping my decision.

"I don't have to…" I whispered – they couldn't make me.

"Well, since you're not eighteen, this means that you have to give me your statement." Mr. Retort looked at me intently, trying to persuade me to talk about all the things that happened. I looked at my hands, saying nothing. "If you want, we can get your mom, since she's the one responsible for you now." I looked up and slowly nodded – it would give me time.

"But she's at work…"

The officer shook his head. "That's no problem. I'll go and call her."

He stood up and left the room, the doctor following him. I turned my head to the left side and my eyes met Gabby's – she was worried and sad. She bent down to me and asked, "Why won't you tell? If you do, he can't come near you _anymore_." She whispered and looked deeply in my eyes. I bit my lip and wanted to turn my head away, but she already had taken it with her hand and kept me in position, her eyes piercing me.

"You never know…" I whispered.

She shook her head furiously and took my hand again. "Please, no one knows what happened except for _you_…" She had a pleading look on her face and some tears glistered on the edge of her eyelids. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning my head away from her again. She didn't let go of my hand and I tightened my grip on it as we waited in uncomfortable silence for the officer and the doctor to return.

**15 Minutes Later**

The door opened and three people stepped inside, one of them, with the doctor closing the door behind him. The police officer and my mom sat down. Chad stood up, so my mom could sit on my right side. Gabby sighed and took my hand, slowly moving her finger over the skin. I sighed – my mom would get mad if she found out I went back on my own free will just to get my razor. I turned my head and saw her studying the police officer, who was getting a block to write the things I _should_ say.

"So Troy, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer _honest_ly." He emphasized the word and his eyes were fixed on me. I looked at the wall behind him, once again biting my already sore lower lip. I slowly nodded, but didn't look at anyone in the room.

"So when we found you and got you to hospital, your dad said you came back by free will. Is this true? Or did he come and get you?" I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and continued nibbling my lower lip. It hurt, but I didn't care. If my mom knew I really went there on my own… I didn't want to imagine what she'd say – she'd definitely get angry.

"_Troy?"_ The officer asked again, and I felt someone squeeze my hand –Gabby. I turned my head and saw her smiling reassuringly at me. I sighed and slowly nodded my head. I turned my head toward my mom looking at me worriedly, but not mad or disappointed.

"It's okay Troy, nothing's going to happen. You didn't do anything wrong."

I looked up. "I didn't?"

He shook his head and I felt a large weight being lifted off my shoulders. "If you had a reason to go there…"

I shifted. "So I have to say why I went back?" I bit my lip again as I felt it getting even sorer.

The officer nodded once again. "That would be one of the purposes of this questioning."

"I – I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Troy, just tell us. Everything will be fine, nothing can happen to you."

My eyes darted to my still heavily bandaged forearm. Should I tell them? They already seemed to notice what I was staring at. "You wanted to get _something_ that belonged to you, _something_ that was at your dad's house?"

I nodded slowly. "The razor," I whispered, barely audible, but everyone understood. The officer wrote something down, but I didn't care what it was. I turned my head to my mom and saw her looking at me. When my eyes met hers she lifted her other hand and brushed some of my hair back. "I'm sorry," I rasped out, looking down again, beginning to bite my lip again.

"It's okay, don't worry," she smiled.

Gabriella

**1 Hour Later**

The officer asked Troy a thousand questions about what happened before the police found him, but he didn't ask questions about the past two years. For now, it was important to get Jack back in jail. Officer Retort and the doctor left, but a nurse was in Troy's room with Chad, Lucille and I, while Nick was at a friend's house.

I sat in the same position for over an hour and watched as the nurse sanitizied Troy's lower lip. It had already been busted by his dad and Troy had been biting and chewing it all the time during the questioning. It started bleeding again and needed stitches.

I held Troy's hand when another doctor, whom none of us knew, started stitching his lip. He hissed in pain every time the doctor brought the blue synthetic through his lip. After a few minutes and six stitches, the doctor stood up. "Don't bite down on your lips for a few days now, otherwise it'll get worse." Troy slowly nodded and the doctor left again.

Troy settled his head back in the pillow and closed his eyes, sighing. "You've done all you could," Lucille said to him, smiling slightly. Troy just nodded – he seemed tired. His body still needed to recover and he was awake nearly all day. After his breathing evened out, Lucille stood up. "I'm going to ask the doctor something." Chad and I nodded lazily, then he looked at his watch. "It's already late and tomorrow we have to go to school. We should leave soon." I nodded and looked at the sleeping Troy.

"So we have to face everyone tomorrow again, hoping they won't ask about Troy?" I said slowly.

"I don't think he wants the whole school to know." After a few more minutes, Chad and I stood up. I brushed some of Troy's hair back as he lay there. "Bye," Chad and I said.

Lucille

I went outside to talk to Troy's doctor. He told me that he wanted to talk to me. I stepped into his office and sat down opposite of him. "Ms. Bolton, you may have noticed how Troy acted during the whole questioning… I wanted to tell you that some of the other doctors and I need to get a look at his back. Since he's been admitted, we haven't a chance to."

I nodded. "And what do these two things have in common?"

"Well, I could give him another sedative and we could examine his back now. It would be the last time since we can't always keep him drugged, and we'll stop giving him painkillers." He looked at me, expectantly as I hesitated. "Ms. Bolton, nothing will happen. He'll get the sleep he needs, and the doctors and I will get the exams done.

I nodded. "If you say so."

He nodded as well as we stood up and walked back to Troy's room, to see him already asleep.

"I'll get the sedative to make sure he won't wake up." I nodded and sat down beside Troy's bed. Troy started coughing in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. He was shaking badly and began stirring as I brushed some of his hair back, attempting to calm him down again. I stopped as I realized he wouldn't stop. I sat there watching him worriedly, waiting for the doctor to return and explain things. Finally, the doctor returned just as the coughing died down again.

"Yes, that's the other thing I wanted to tell you – his lungs are regaining their proper function after his coma. The coughing should stop completely in a few weeks. It's probably coming from his rib cage, but we won't know for sure until we perform the examination."

I nodded and watched as he took Troy's right arm and slowly pierced him with the syringe, getting the sedative into Troy's body. "So, he won't be able to wake up now," I said. "How long do I have to wait here?"

"About half an hour." I nodded as he started to push the bed Troy was laying in out of the room and closed the door after he exited the room.

Troy's Dream

_I sat on the hospital bed fully dressed as the door to my room opened. My dad stepped in, smiling at me. "Come on boy, we have to go, you're mom told me to get you to my house again since you stayed there all those years. She's not used to having you little brat around." I couldn't even react and he pulled me up by my arm._

_Suddenly I was at his house, in the room I've learned to fear – where so many painful and horrible things happened. I rested against the wall as the door burst open and two little people entered the room. I recognized them: the twins. They walked toward me, a razor and a belt in their hands, grinning evilly at me as they got closer. I had no way out. I crawled back toward a corner, where I knew they'd get me._

_They raised their hands and threw the belt through the air. I closed my eyes and put my arms up to defend myself. I crawled back a bit further and fell down. I didn't know where I was falling – it was all black._

_I opened my eyes and found myself on the kitchen floor in my mom's house. I looked around – it seemed safe. Suddenly my mom pulled me up and threw me against the kitchen table. "Since you live here you should do the dishes, I can't do everything for you. Now get the dishes done or there will be consequences!" She glared at me and left._

_I walked over to the sink, wondering why my mom was like that. I picked up a pan, and just as I touched it, I let it fall again. It burned me. I tried picking it up again, but I got burned. I couldn't touch a single dish – everything burned my skin. I looked at my hands and saw how red and swollen they already were. Then I heard my mom re-enter the room._

"_I told you to do the dishes!" She walked toward me in a rush. "I should've let you stay with him!" She took a pan and pressed it to my hand and I started screaming as the pain increased. Slowly, I felt a tear escape my eye. It turned black again as she continued to press the pan in my hand._

_I opened my eyes again, standing on the basketball court outside the house. My brother stood opposite of me with a ball in his hands. "Will you play with me?" he asked, his eyes wide. I nodded and walked past him, to the other side of the court and turned around. My eyes widened as I saw him turn around as well. It wasn't my brother anymore, he had turned into my dad, who was grinning at me viciously._

_I gulped as he began appearing numerous times around the court and walking closer, encircling me. "YOU BRAT!" It replayed in my head as they stepped closer. I took one step back, ready to hit the basket, but once again I fell myself fall. This time was no black. I hit my head on the ground, opened my eyes again and found myself in a black room._

_I looked around. On the right side were my mom, my brother, Gabby and all my other friends standing, looking at me sadly as if I wasn't with them anymore. My eyes darted to the left side as well – faded and far away were my dad and Sarah. I gulped and looked down as my eyes caught the numerous razor blades lying on the ground. I raised my hand, slowly picking one up._

_Then I saw how my mom and the gang faded away and my dad and Sarah became a sharper image and moved closer. My breath hitched in my throat and I didn't know what to do. It meant life with my friends and my mom, or dead with my dad and Sarah._

_I closed my eyes and threw the razor away. I opened my eyes just to see that my beloved friends and family were fading away even more, their eyes staring into space. "NO!" I shouted, but no sound escaped my lips as Jack and Sarah moved closer. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up while dragging me away. "NO!" I kept on struggling but I already felt that I had chosen the wrong side…_

_I turned around and looked up, fear visible in my eyes…_

The exam was finished. Troy hadn't woken up at all, which was good for the doctors. However, it forced him to stay with his nightmares – the sedative prevented him from waking up and escaping the mind that played tricks on him.

Lucielle

I watched as the doctor pushed Troy's bed back into the room. He nodded at me. "His ribs are sprained. Three are broken and are slightly pressing against his lungs. It's not dangerous, he will just cough from time to time." Just as he finished his little speech Troy started coughing again. I looked at him worriedly. "Just wait until it dies down, it's not bad. Tomorrow we should try to get him eating again, since he's been on an infusion for over a week now." I nodded as he left. Before he exited the room, however, he turned around once more. "Ms. Bolton?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Well, after Troy's regained his strength and, finally, his weight again, the police will have to ask him questions about the last two years when he wasn't with you. So they have enough evidence to get both his dad and stepmom punished the way they deserve it."

I looked at my son. He wouldn't be happy about this, but he needed to be. I nodded and heard the door close again. I brushed his hair back as his coughing died down.

* * *

**Dum dum dum...well talking again won't make Troy happy, will it?  
18 reviews and thx!  
Ly Mitchi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey...I decided to update although I haven't got my 18 reviews. - Seems like I'll never reach that number. So I'll stay with 15 reviews to the next one until the final end of the story. Don't worry I have enough chapters planned i guess.  
Special thanks to JimPamJAM for beta-reading!  
Mitchi**

_

* * *

_

I looked at my son. He wouldn't be happy about this, but he needed to be. I nodded and heard the door close again. I brushed his hair back as his coughing died down.

Troy

**The Next Day**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunshine blinded me through my closed eyelids. I didn't want to wake up and groaned, as I had no other choice but to open them. I wanted to raise my arm and rub the sleep out of my eyes, but then realized that it hurt like hell to do so. I gave up and focused on the room – the hospital room… _still._

I turned my head slightly and saw my mom standing to the left, her back turned to me as she looked out the window. I wanted to open my mouth, but I couldn't speak, and instead a coughing fit raged through my body – _again._ My mom turned around, worried, and sat down again. "Good morning," she whispered when I finally stopped coughing. I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes for the spilt of a second.

It was all right; no one was with me except my mom. She took my hand and made me looked at her.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I just wanted to tell you that my boss agreed to let me take time off for the amount of time you need to recover, and that it's a paid leave."

I nodded. "Why?"

She looked in my eyes as I stared back. "I don't want to leave you alone." She narrowed her eyes and brushed some of my hair back.

"Why do you care?" I said as I turned away from her, closing my eyes.

"What's up? You seem bothered by something, and I care because I love you Troy. You know that," she said and brought her hand under my chin, making me look at her again. She looked back at me seriously. "Tell me what's bothering you…please."

I sighed. "It's no -."

"_Troy."_

I pulled my head out of her hand and closed my eyes, leaning back again. "What did the doctors do yesterday after I fell asleep?" My eyes remained closed.

I felt her stiffen, because her hand in mine did as well. "They just looked at your back, to see if your ribcage is the cause of your coughing."

I opened my eyes and looked at her intently. "They gave me something right?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "How do you know?"

I swallowed. I thought about the nightmare I had the previous night. I closed my eyes and the people I cared about faded away after I'd the razor out, my stepmom and dad began beating me. I wanted to wake up, but I knew why I couldn't. I'd been beaten all night in my dream, crying for help but no sound escaping my throat. Gabby, my mom and everyone else stood there and watched what was happening, not doing anything.

"Troy?" My mom asked softly after I had winced. "Tell me…please." Her eyes were searching mine for any information she could get.

I sighed again. "It's, I… I had a nightmare," I whispered as she held my chin up, making me look in her eyes. "And you all left me…and just s-stood there while they were with me." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "And t-they ju-just continued to laugh at me an-and hit m-me." I felt my lower lip beginning to tremble as I struggled not to cry. "I-I don't w-want to-o lo-o-se you-u a-all." I grew quieter with every word and slowly tore my gaze off my mom's eyes.

She raised her hand and began brushing my hair back as I tried to sniff back my tears. "Hunny, you know we won't leave you, they can't do anything to you." I began shaking as I felt the tears tumble down my cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay." She pulled me close.

"Pro-o-mi-s-e m-me, y-you wo-won't leave-ve m-me." I couldn't help but let the tears fall down. After some time I pulled back and lay back down, closing my eyes.

"Well, that explains why you always shook while you were sleeping last night." My eyes flustered open and I just looked at her. "You had one as well the day you went back, right? When I couldn't wake you up?" She seemed worried.

"I think he's coming back," I whispered, while some tears still slid down my cheeks.

"No, I won't let that happen and I know Gabriella and Chad won't as either." I nodded, but still had the odd feeling something would happen.

"When are they coming?" I asked. I knew they had school, but I needed to see them and make sure they won't leave me for real.

"They'll come, but before they come, I wanted to tell you something…"

I looked at her as she didn't look at me. "Mom?" I narrowed my eyes as she shook her head slowly.

"You have to talk to someone again, so we make sure they can't come near you for the rest of your life," she whispered.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to talk to the police. "Mom, please."

She shook her head. "You are going to talk to him."

"_Who?"_

"The police will send a special employer who's going to ask you. He's specialized on working with kids and teens like you." I lifted my head off the pillow again and used my hands to support myself while sitting up and ignoring the pain in my chest. My mom immediately pressed the button that made one side of the bed move up a bit, so I could lean back a bit after the pain finally stopped again.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I leaned back a bit, closing my eyes.

"He'll be here this afternoon."

My eyes remained closed. "But you don't need to know what happened." I whispered. She started to brush my hair back, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Everything will stay between you and him, you'll be alone and no one needs to know if you don't want them to."

"And what about Gabby and Chad?" I asked, finally opening my eyes again. "They'll be here after you've talked with the specialist."

I sighed. "What's his name…?"

"I think it was Mr. Doer." I nodded; I wouldn't use the name though. I would only answer in short sentences. No one needed to know everything.

**Later**

After talking to my mom, I heard the door open and tried not to tense too much. The past had brought that nasty habit with it; opening doors meant danger. I looked at it and saw the doctor enter with a nurse following him. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello Troy. You knew this moment had to come." I didn't understand what the nurse was talking about.

The doctor left without a word, leaving me confused. "Well, you knew you couldn't stay here without eating anything. Since you're getting better every day, you should try and eat again," The nurse explained to me as she placed a bowl of clear soup in front of me on the small table fixed to the side of the bed.

I swallowed. It was only a small bowl of soup, but still I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat any – I wasn't used to eating. She smiled a bit and left again. I leaned forward to reach for the spoon, with every moment hurting my left mom watched me intently as I began ate slowly, trying to remember the taste again – I hadn't had soup in two years.

I finished my "meal", and leaned back again. I couldn't describe how I felt, not really empty as before but different. My mom stood up and brought the bowl out of the room. In the meantime I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, but soon started coughing again.

Lucille

As I was about to re-enter Troy's room, someone called my name.

"Ms. Bolton!" I turned around and saw a man, middle aged and tall walking towards me. He shook my hand firmly and said, "I'm Mr. Doer. I'm here to talk to your son." He turned serious and looked at me. He seemed sensible and hard at the same time, maybe a good mixture to get Troy to talk.

"Yes, he's right in there. I told him you'd come during the afternoon." He nodded. "Just stay near the room, I'll get you after I'm done." I nodded and was about to let him in. "He's kind of blocking everyone who wants to know what's happened in the past two years, so don't worry if he snaps, he – "

He raised his hand. "It's kind of normal to act like that. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I nodded as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him. The only thing I heard was, "Hello Troy, I'm Mr. Doer."

A few minutes later, I saw Chad and Gabriella walking towards me. "Hey Ms. Bolton!" they greeted me, smiling.

"You can't go in right now, Mr. Doer is in there with him… trying to know…erm…_certain things_." By the look on their faces I knew they understood. They sat down next to me, waiting for the door to open and let us in.

* * *

**So, like I said 15 reveiws to the next one!  
And this time please review!  
Mitchi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, I know it took long, and I'm really really sorry for the wait. But I hope you'll understand my life is a bit crazy at the moment.  
So please review. - 15 reviews to the next one!  
Thx, enjoy. Mitchi**

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.

* * *

"_You can't go in right now, Mr. Doer is in there with him… trying to know…erm…__**certain things**__." By the look on their faces I knew they understood. They sat down next to me, waiting for the door to open and let us in._

_**Mr. Doer's Session With Troy**_

Mr. Doer stepped into the room, finding Troy staring at him. "Hello Troy, I'm Mr. Doer. I'm here to talk to you." The boy continued to stare at the stranger, his eyes wide with fear of what was to come. Mr. Doer took a chair and placed it next to Troy's bed, slightly turned to face his side. Troy still looked at the man intently, but once he looked at him, Troy turned his head away, looking at his lap.

"So, Troy, how are you?" He tried building up a conversation, just before the uncomfortable part for the both of them would come – questions about everything that happened.

Troy's head shot up and he glared at the man in front of him. _"Peachy, "_ he snapped, his face expressionless, his eyes still holding contact with the man across from him.

"That good? Why?" Mr. Doer knew how to react, he was used to it. One simple snap wouldn't stop him from doing his job.

Troy glared at him, almost saying, _'Why you care?'_ but kept his mouth shut. "_Obviously…"_ He darted his eyes away from Mr. Doer's gaze.

"I'm here to ask you some questions, your behavior won't change that. So, how about I ask you everything I need to and you answer me – in _any_ tone you want, and we'll be done sooner than we would be if we kept on talking like this?"

Troy looked at his forearm. He'd be gone if he co-operated. Troy sighed. _"Ask."_ He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the still propped up bed.

"Your parents divorced two years ago."

"Two years and three months," Troy said. He remembered it was at the start of the new school year, in the middle of September. December was just starting.

"Right. And when did it exactly start?" He was careful with his words, trying not to hit Troy at a sensible spot.

"The day it was official, they moved out and _she_ came…"

_He was lying on his bed – his parents divorced that very day. His mom and brother moved out and his dad's girlfriend moved in. Suddenly the door opened and his dad came in. He was smiling, not his normal smile, but evilly instead. He walked towards the bed, and Troy sat up, wondering what was wrong.  
_"_Dad?" he asked, worried about his expression.  
_"_You know why your mom left? Because of you! __**YOU!**__ She took your brother with her and left me with __**you**__!" He stood in front of Troy, anger sparkling in his eyes. "__**She hates you! **__She left because of you!"  
__His breath smelled of alcohol, and he slapped Troy. "Remember, all I do, I'll do it out of love! YOU HEAR ME?!" He slapped him again and threw him on the floor.__   
_"_Dad, please…" Then his dad's fist collided with his jaw._

"He-e told m-me, th-that she le-left be-e-cause of m-me…" Troy shook slightly and tried his best to form a sentence; he'd never forget that day.

Mr. Doer wrote this down. "Did you believe him?"

Troy looked up and met his eyes. "It stays here?" he whispered.

"Of course. I won't tell them." Mr. Doer had to give Troy a safe feeling for the time being. He needed to give his mother a copy of what Troy said, because she was his legal guardian, but right now, Troy didn't need to know.

Troy nodded. "Yes, I did… She really doesn't care." Troy looked down as he felt the tears pricking his eyes.

"But you don't anymore, do you?" Troy didn't say anything. _"Troy?"_ He looked away, unsure. On one hand, he knew his mom loved him and cared about him like she told him before she went out. On the other hand, his dream had crashed his reality again.

"I don't k-know." Troy wanted to bite his lower lip but immediately stopped once the pain of the stitched lip washed over him. "_That dream…"_

"What dream?" Mr. Doer sat there, looking intently at Troy and his actions, trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"She just watched…and didn't try to stop him." Mr. Doer wrote everything down. Every single detail was important. "It was a dream," Troy said, trying to convince himself. "But it seemed so real, as if he's coming." His gaze was far away, like he wasn't in the room.

"You've had more than one dream like that?"

"All the time…"

Mr. Doer worked with a lot of teenagers who suffered similar things to what Troy had, but none of them talked like he did – so _distant_ and _moody._

"They're all similar?"

"He's coming to get me," Troy whimpered, his eyes widening, giving away the expression that he was paranoid about everyone and everything.

"Nothing can happen to you, you're with your mom." Troy nodded, absently. "Troy, you have to answer some other questions as well." The boy looked up, as if he was waking up out of a trance.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Mr. Doer narrowed his eyes at Troy's actions.

Suddenly Troy looked away. _"Did I say that out loud?"_

"Yes, you did. What makes you think that?"

Troy shifted, re-adjusting himself. "I don't know…"

"Well, let's talk about what you _do_ know." Troy began trembling as Mr. Doer got a bag that he had out on the floor when he arrived.

"I'm going to show you something and you have to explain things to me." His voice wasn't forcing; it was still nice – his experience was shining through. Troy's eyes followed him as he took out a pile of paper sheets. One of them, Troy immediately realized, was the one his mom had confronted him about.

"I – I – I drew them to clear my mind," he mumbled while tearing his gaze away from the various drafts spread out on the bed.

"Did it help?"

Troy looked out the window, tears glistering on the edge of his eyelids as a small smile formed on his lips. "Yes," he said, his voice a bit stronger than earlier. Mr. Doer wrote it down; it wasn't usual that Troy would feel the same way he did when he was cutting, but it was better than cutting itself.

"Why did you need your razor if drawing had the same effects?"

Troy's smile fell and he looked down. "I wanted to do it again. I felt so good and it wasn't exactly the same color," he whispered, his eyes fixed on his arm.

"You liked the color of your blood?" Mr. Doer tried not to sound _too _skeptical, but he felt the skepticism reach his eyes anyway.

Troy knew Mr. Doer was skeptical, but he didn't mind. He broke out into a huge smile and said, "It'd be his blood falling down. He would see what happened to him, what he became."

"So you want to see him bleed?"

"No and yes." His smile remained but it wasn't as big as it had been earlier.

"How you mean?"

"Yes, because I want to see him suffer, and no because he would…" Troy stopped and his face turned became hard as a stone. "Why am I telling you this?" he asked, more to himself than to Mr. Doer.

Mr. Doer sighed. The phase was over and now he had to begin again. "Troy, there's nothing wrong in telling that. It's better than keeping it inside."

Troy looked up. "He-e, wou-would ge-get-t i-it…" One tear rolled down his cheek, soon followed by others. They dropped on his hands as he looked down.

"What would he get?"

_Troy knelt in the kitchen, trying to get the floor spotless. A few freckles of blood were still on the floor and more drops fell from his nose. His dad hit him extremely hard a few minutes before, and his nose still bled from the trauma. It hurt like hell – it was probably broken, broken but his dad didn't care. Instead he made Troy clean it up.  
__Suddenly he heard his dad roar at him, __**"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! IT SHOULD BE CLEAN BY NOW YOU USELESS BRAT!**__" It would've been clean by now, if Troy's nose wasn't bleeding.  
_"_I – I think I have to get it…" Troy's eyes widened as his dad thundered upstairs and came down again with a belt in his hand. Troy knew what was coming._

"If your dad became wounded, he blamed you?"

Troy nodded, his tears falling down freely. "E-everyt-time he-he would-dn-'t ge-get w-what he wa-wanted, I-I was-s to-to bl-blame…"

"You're scared of him?"

Troy nodded. "I think he's going to take everything…" The tears were still falling down, but Troy didn't mind. He wanted his mind off again, but he knew there would be more questions.

Gabriella

**Outside With Lucille, Chad and Gabriella**

Mr. Doer had been in there for over an hour now, and it was taking a long time. I'd been sitting on my right hand the entire time, not noticing it went numb, so I shook it to get the feeling back. Lucille and Chad were as impatient as I was, but there was nothing we could do. Every single sound coming from the rooms made us look up – most of the time it was a cough, sob, a hiccup, or a cry.

"Gabriella, don't worry, I know he's fine," Chad comforted while he pulled me close, I rested my head on his shoulder while closing my eyes, nodding. A specialist was with him, and he knew when the line was crossed.

Another half an hour passed, and _finally_ the door opened. We all jumped up and walked toward Mr. Doer. He raised his hand. "Troy only wants Gabriella now, he told me so."

I looked up, narrowing my eyes. "What's up with him?" I asked worriedly.

"He's a bit beleaguered. He just needs someone to comfort and be there for him – he asked for _you_." I looked at Lucille and Chad as they nodded. "I'm going to get to my office, transcribe what he said, and give you a copy. He doesn't know you're going to get one, so don't confront him on it."

We all nodded. Lucille and Chad went back to sit down, and Mr. Doer left. I walked inside and closed the door. Troy was sitting on the bed, facing the wall opposite of him. I walked to him and hugged him tightly, taking care not to get him in too much pain. I kissed his cheek and felt how wet it was. I pulled back to see tears still tumbling down his face and his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Hunny, come here." I sat on the bed next to him, and he shifted a bit aside. I kept my arms around him and leaned my head onto his chest as we just sat there. His trembling slowly died down and his tears stopped falling. I felt his bones through his clothes as my head rested on his chest. He needed to gain weight, but Lucille told me he had eaten today – _finally…_

"Troy?" I carefully asked. I felt him shivering as I turned and brought a hand up to brush some hair out of his red, tearstained face.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

He nodded, pulling me closer. "You're here now… and I wanted to ask you something."

"That is?" I felt his hand wrap around my waist tightly. I felt the bandage press against my shirt – it was soft, but I knew that underneath the bandage was something hard – a hard and terrible past.

"You…you..." I looked at Troy. His face was showing how nervous he was. I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?"

"You – want – to – be – my – girlfriend?" he blurted. It took me a few seconds to understand what he'd just said.

"Of course," I whispered while brushing some of his hair back and slowly leaning in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Can I get an 'Awww'? - Finally they are together...  
Well I'll try and hurry with the next chapter, and please 15 reviews to the next!  
LY Mitchi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, I know it took long and I'm really sorry for it. But my beat-reader and me have been very busy with exams. - I hope you understand. I'll try to get the next one faster.**

**15 reviews to the next one!**

**LY Mitchi**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything._**

* * *

"_You – want – to – be – my – girlfriend?" he blurted. It took me a few seconds to understand what he'd just said._

"_Of course," I whispered while brushing some of his hair back and slowly leaning in, placing a soft kiss on his lips._

Gabriella

Troy and I stayed like that for a few more minutes, my head resting against his boney chest with our arms wrapped around each other. After a while, his grip loosened and his breath evened out. He fell asleep, which he needed so desperately. I carefully untangled myself from him and climbed off the bed, covering him with the blanket. I walked to the door and opened it, motioning Lucille and Chad to come in again.

We all sat on our chairs. Lucille looked at Troy narrowing her eyes worriedly. Chad and I looked at Troy, and saw that he was shivering. He _couldn't_ have another nightmare! The door opened again and the doctor slipped in, smiling at us slightly. Then he noticed that Troy was sleeping. "Well, once he's asleep at a good time again –"

"He's shaking," I remarked loudly. "You're all wearing long sleeves – if you were wearing short ones, you'd be shaking too. It's normal…" I trailed off. "Where did we stop?"

"Talking about him sleeping," Lucille said while she pulled Troy's blanket up higher.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, but you have to wake him up – it's important… I don't he can wait until tomorrow…"

Lucille narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sleeping son, asking_, "Can't it wait until tomorrow morning? _It's Sunday and these two have to go as well."

"I'm sorry, but it really can't. Please just wake him up – and if you want to give him a sedative afterwards..."

Lucille sighed and gently shook her son's shoulder. "Troy, baby, wake up…" He began stirring and groaned, trying to turn away. "Troy." She held him in place, still shaking him.

He opened his eyes groggily and asked, _"What?"_ His voice was sleepy and I giggled at how funny he looked, with his eyes half shut, looking at the ceiling and turning his head from side to side.

"Troy?"

He opened his eyes at the doctor's voice.

"_What?"_ He was obviously frustrated at being woken up, and I tried hard not to laugh at my new boyfriend's actions.

"I came to tell you that you _have_ to eat dinner –" Troy groaned at buried his head sideways into his pillow, "And _no,_ you _won't_ get out of it, and second, you can go home Tuesday evening."

His head shot up and a smile broke out on his lips. "Finally home again?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, indeed. Enjoy your dinner, and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning." He smiled as he turned around and left, while the nurse walked in and brought a large plate of spaghetti for Troy. His smile fell as he saw the plate and glared at the nurse after she left the room. He continued staring at the plate, almost asking, _"Do I have to eat it all?"_ He was like a child at times, but I couldn't blame him.

"Come on, I know you're hungry," I said, picking up the fork. It reminded me of the last time he'd eaten spaghetti. I smiled as I began twirling the noodles on the fork, remembering how I had to persuade Troy in finishing his plate. I guess he didn't want to upset me back then, but now I was his girlfriend, and that meant having _extra_ power.

"Come on, I'll feed you," I said as I picked up the fork and guided it toward his face, my other hand hovering underneath in case anything dropped off the fork. He just stared at the fork for a moment before his eyes met mine – soft and begging, but mine remained hard. He _had_ to eat.

He sighed and opened his mouth just enough to get the fork into his mouth. I slipped it out his mouth without spaghetti and watched him as he began chewing, the expression on his face still saying, "No, I don't want to." I giggled as I continued feeding him, realizing that his expression changed after some time. After half the noodles were gone, he seemed to be enjoying it.

I stopped after he swallowed his last spoonful. He looked at Chad, his mom, and I and said shyly, "Actually, it's not that bad." I giggled as I began twisting noodles on his fork again. Chad was laughing and Lucille smiled as well.

"Just wait until you get home again, you'll actually get good spaghetti."

Troy grinned at his mom and said, "I'm not sure if you can cook better food than what's served here." She laughed with Chad as I continued feeding Troy. He didn't protest anymore and willingly ate the entire plate of spaghetti. After he finished, I put the fork down and planned on carrying the plate out of the room when Chad got up to do it instead. Troy leaned back and closed his eyes again, sighing, "One more day."

I took his hand, gently while moving my finger up and down his hand. Then his mom spoke up and said, "Well, I don't want to ruin the fun, but tomorrow is Monday – that means school for Chad and Gabby." I smiled sadly – it was already late and Chad and I had to leave soon. Luckily, no one had asked us about Troy since Coach Bolton wasn't in school either, but I guessed that the questions would come soon…

"Can't they wait until I'm sleeping? I won't notice them leaving," Troy said hopefully as Chad re –entered the room. Lucille sighed, noticing that Troy's eyes were already shutting from exhaustion. She nodded and Troy soon fell asleep. Chad and I said our good – byes and left. Only one more day until Troy would be home again, and then on Wednesday, he'd have to return to East High.

**Tuesday at East High**

Chad and I met up that morning in front of the school. Today, Troy would come home, and tomorrow he'd come back here. I shivered at the thought as Chad and I walked through the hallways. After we both stopped at our lockers, we all walked over to the gang, who greeted us.

"Guess what?" I whispered to them, smiling, "Troy's coming home today, and back here tomorrow."

"That's great!" Taylor hugged me, and everyone else cheered. I turned my head, making sure no one else had heard. I didn't know what people were thinking, but I was glad Coach Bolton wasn't at school. There weren't any questions about Troy from him, because they stopped coming ever since Chad confronted him at practice the other day. Deep down inside, though, I knew that people were curious about what was happening, but had and I wouldn't tell unless Troy did himself, or wanted us to.

**Later: Lunch in the Cafeteria**

Chad and I explained to the gang everything they need to know about Troy, since they'd see him tomorrow. While the boys were talking about basketball (as usual), and the girls were gossiping and eating their lunch, my attention drew to the football team, who were sitting one table away from us.

"_Seriously _man, one bump and he's out for what? _Like three and a half weeks?_ And his dad has to look after him with his mom?" The captain laughed along with the rest of the team as I felt anger boil up inside of me. They had no idea what Troy had been through – _NO_ idea!

Chad took my hand and made me look at him. After looking into his eyes, I knew he'd noticed as well. "Ignore them. They'll find out sooner or later how wrong they were." I nodded and turned back to our table, but I could still hear the football team shouting, "Bolton, the pathetic, weak, baby!" It was hard to control my temper, but I survived lunchtime without setting the members of the football team straight. Even in my classes, I ignored the football team and their stupid comments.

Troy

**Later at His House**

I stayed home all day, lying on my bed, thinking about how I'd cope at my first day back at school tomorrow – if I should tell or not, whether or not I should show everyone my bandage. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open. "Mom, I'm not hungry," I groaned.

"Well, I hope you are later, your mom and I told us to tell you that dinner's ready in ten minutes."

I sat up and opened my eyes. "Gabby!" I smiled at the sight of her, and she smiled back. Chad stood behind her and scrunched up his nose as the two of us shared a quick kiss.

"So you guys are finally together?" he asked as he sat in the computer chair, his face showing his disgust at our greeting. I smirked and Gabby sat down next to me. "Seems like…" Chad shook his head, grinning. "I knew it, I totally knew it."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you did…"

"So how was your day?" Gabby asked me, smiling shyly.

"It was great, lying around and thinking that the two of you were in school, having fun without me," I fake-pouted, seeing Gabby frown and frown at the comment, while turning to Chad.

I narrowed my eyes when Chad shook his head frantically. Gabby turned back to me. "Aw, well tomorrow, you'll be with me, so we'll both have a good time…"

"What's up?" I asked her taking her hand. "You don't want me to know anything, right?" I watched her as she sighed and began moving her hand over mine.

"Troy, its nothing, really. We're just thinking if we should tell you…"

I narrowed my eyes again. _"What?"_

"That Darbus would ask you about the stuff you missed," Chad said, putting on a smile. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake – I never could, but I decided to shake it off.

"Apart from that, nobody asked what was wrong or why Dad and I weren't at school?" I asked quietly, looking at my hand joined with Gabby's.

"No, nobody did… so be prepared tomorrow, since there'll be a lot of questions."I looked up and saw Chad smiling slightly at me. I smiled as well but soon frowned again. "Should I show everyone the bandage?" I asked.

Gabby squeezed my hand. "It's your choice, but sooner or later, people will have to know."

Gabby squeezed my hand. "Your choice, sooner or later they have to know." I nodded. I'd be able to practice for a little while – I already had a confirmation from the doctor telling me what I could and couldn't do while at practice. Everyone would find out then.

"I… I don't think I'll – I'll make the bandage a secret… just…" I looked away. "About the rest…" I smiled at Gabby. She really knew the things I couldn't say. I felt her lifting my chin up with her finger, making me look at her.

"Just take your time, you know Chad and I won't say anything, and the gang won't either, especially if you're not ready for other people to know."

I nodded. "Thank you…" We smiled at each other, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Chad's direction.

Lucille

I was just about to call Troy, Chad and Gabriella downstairs for dinner when Nick came into the kitchen with a letter in his hands. "Mom, it's for you… from Mr. Doer." I nodded and took the envelope.

"Nick, can you get the three of them for dinner? I'll just read through it." He nodded and I went to the living room to open the letter, so the four of them wouldn't see what was written – especially Troy, since he didn't know I had a copy of what he said to Mr. Doer. I heard the four of them walk into the kitchen. I knew Nick would cover for me, so I started scanning the letter.

_Dear Ms. Bolton:_

_I'm please to tell you that everything seems normal and that there isn't any damage. However, some things aren't what they should be. Please read the attending protocol._

_Regards,  
Mr. Doer_

I skipped most of the letter, only getting the information I needed. I had no time to read the protocol, but I would later – now, I needed to get the kids something to eat.

I entered the kitchen and found the four of them sitting at the table, awaiting their dinner.

"What's for dinner, Ms. B?" Gabriella asked as she walked over, ready to take the plates with her.

"Troy asked for spaghetti," I grinned, as Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy, who grinned mischievously.

"What? Mom says her spaghetti's better so she has to prove it!" Gabriella giggled and turned to me again, taking a plate with her, and placed it in the middle of the table.

Immediately, the three guys began hovering over the plate, staring at each other. "It's mine," Chad said, while Nick shook his head.

"Wrong, dude, mine!"

I watched as Troy took the plate and placed it in front of him. He began eating and said, "You're both wrong – it's mine." I smiled and turned around, filling the remaining plates and seating myself at the table with the four of them. This time, nobody needed to persuade Troy to eat all his spaghetti. He even asked for second and third helpings. I smiled at him, too busy watching him eat his dinner. I forgot about my own plate. Twenty minutes later, I still hadn't finished my plate, but I continued eating.

After a while, I sighed, "Who's going to wash the dishes since I'm busy doing something else? Do it now, kids!" I ginned, and Chad, Gabby and Nick realized the sarcasm in my voice and grinned along.

Troy, however, didn't detect the sarcasm, because he jumped up from his seat, taking the plates with him.

My smile fell as I realize what I just said. Although it was soaked with sarcasm, I shouldn't have said it. I looked at the other three and saw that they were thinking the exact same thing.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to Troy, who was frantically washing the dishes. I lay my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched and mumbled, "I'm hurrying!" I shook my head at his reaction and pulled him back. "Come here," I said, and dragged him out of the kitchen into the living room, away from the others. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with fear. He was trembling. "Troy, I'm sorry. My choice of words wasn't very… adequate." His eyes softened a bit as I lay my hand onto his shoulder. "I didn't mean it that way, it was more of a joke than an order. If I don't mention your name, you don't have to do anything… you _shouldn't _have to do anything." He looked into my eyes, his blue ones were now a shade darker, showing that he thought I had been serious.

Troy nodded. "Okay, I'm just… used to it. He never mentioned my name if I had to do something…" He was still trembling, his hands in particular shook.

I enveloped him in my arms and held him close. "It's okay, hunny." I felt him nod slightly. I pulled back and looked at him. "Come on, get upstairs, and I'll send Gabriella and Chad up." He nodded, his eyes now restored to their usual bright color. I watched him as he went upstairs and heard his door close. I returned to the kitchen just as Nick sat back down. I narrowed my eyes and saw that my plate was empty. I rolled my eyes and said, "You could've asked for more."

He grinned. "I didn't want to." I smiled and put the plate in the sink next to the ones Troy had started washing. I sighed as I turned around, my eyes meeting Chad and Gabriella's glances.

"Make sure he comes along tomorrow," I said, and watched them nod in reply.

"We won't let him out of our sight."

"Does he have practice tomorrow?"

Chad shook his head. "No, it starts next week since the new coach isn't here yet." I nodded and dismissed them from the kitchen up to Troy's room.

* * *

**So, the end again. Well like I said: 15 reviews please and I try not to let you guys wait too long.**

**LY Mitchi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Since it's Christmas today (well in my country), I decided to update. (:*  
So have a nice Christmas alltogether, I don't know when I'll update next. - This year or next year.  
So, please comment as well. 15-20 reviews to the next please!**

**So, MERRY CHRISTMAS once again and if I don't update. A HAPPY NEW YEAR as well.**

**LY Mitchi**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe HSM.**

* * *

"_Make sure he comes along tomorrow," I said, and watched them nod in reply. _

"_We won't let him out of our sight." _

"_Does he have practice tomorrow?"_

_Chad shook his head. "No, it starts next week since the new coach isn't here yet." I nodded and dismissed them from the kitchen up to Troy's room._

Lucille

**11:30 P.M., Her Bedroom**

Nick and Troy were both asleep in their bedrooms, and I was about to do them same when my eyes fell on the letter I'd brought upstairs earlier. I sighed as I took all the sheets out of the envelope – there were about eight of the actual protocol, and another two and a half pages with either a little note or interpretation of Mr. Doer, according to what Troy said during their session together.

I opened the first sheet of the protocol and began reading it, trying to stay awake. Soon, I came to the fifth page… until then, I tried not to think of what Troy had told Mr. Doer, and what exactly he was thinking. It wasn't his fault and never would be.

The Protocol

"_Why did you start cutting yourself, Troy?"_

"I don't know… well, I do know. But… I just needed to escape. And it was there, and it just happened to fulfill what I was looking for t o get me free. To take the thoughts away from my mind, making me care less, making me forget."

"_Forget what?"_

 "Everything. The pain, the past, the present, the future…"

"_But the people that love you, Troy – what about them? They're very worried about you."_

"I don't really think so…"

"_I already told you that they're worried. I know it, and you know it's true too."_

 "I – I didn't think about it back then. I just wanted to free myself. Get rid of it…"

"_Get rid of what?"_

 "The feeling. The feeling of being unloved, unwanted, of being worthless… of being treated like a rat. The feeling that I'm never good enough. That no one really wants me… she gives me to him, and the other just hates me for it."

"_Your mom had no other choice."_

 "I know…I think. But I always faked everything – my attitude, my life, my happiness. Just everything. And now I'm still here, waiting for him to come."

"_No one will come here."_

"I know. But he'll always get what he wants. I know it. _I know it_."

Lucille

After I finished the protocol, I swallowed hardly. I didn't know that so many thoughts were going on in Troy's head. He seemed distant, but I thought it was because he was thinking about how it'd go on, and not about the past and his father… about _me_ giving him to his father.

Had it really been the wrong decision to let him stay with Jack? I couldn't have done anything – the court told Jack and I that we had to split them up, and unfortunately, Jack insisted that Troy stay with him for "basketball's sake." It sounded stupid at the time, but who could've known what the future held back then?

I sighed and put the protocol away. I'd keep it for a while, and maybe I'd show my ex – husband the damage he'd inflicted on his own child. I took the three sheets with the note from Mr. Doer and began reading them. However, before I could comprehend anything, I fell asleep with them lying on my lap.

Nick

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Surprisingly, I'd slept through the entire night, meaning that Troy didn't have any nightmares. I stood up and got ready for the long day of school ahead for the both of us.

Lucille

I stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the boys. I turned around as I heard footsteps from behind me – it was Nick walking into the kitchen. I smiled at him slightly and said, "Good morning."

He mumbled something and sat at the counter. I placed his breakfast plate in front of him, with a glass of orange juice next to it. "Thank you,"

I grinned. "Why are you already awake?" Normally, Nick slept through breakfast.

"I got a full night of sleep."

I raised my eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"Troy didn't have a nightmare."

I nodded, satisfied – it meant improvement. I heard more footsteps in the kitchen, and noticed that Troy had sat next to his brother. "Morning, Troy," I smiled at him slightly. The corners of his mouth almost rose a bit, but didn't manage to. I got him a plate of breakfast and watched him as he pushed his food from one side of his plate to the other. I saw the look in his eyes, and my mind travelled back to the note from Mr. Doer, which I reread earlier this morning.

_Apart from his physical damage, there are some things concerning his behavior that aren't quite normal. He seems very paranoid about his father coming to get him – make sure he realizes that Jack can't come anywhere near him. He's going to jail, and if the social workers soon find a place for his twin daughters to stay, then his wife will follow him there. _

_Help Troy realize how his actions affect the people around him, and how they've already taken effect. Help him realize that you, Nick, and his friends fully trust and forgive him. Make sure he knows how much you love him. _

_He's scared of what's coming ahead (See Protocol), and I would highly recommend that you help your son in becoming trusting of other people. It would be best if he realized that no one will ever treat him the way his father has again. Troy's in a very critical state: vulnerable, self – conscious, scared, and slightly paranoid. However, I can assure you that he will never cut himself again. Send him back to school, since rest assured, no one except for his teachers and the principal know what has happened. Hopefully, his fellow students won't make any nasty comments or try to invade his past…_

I sighed after reading the letter and sat next to Troy. "Hunny, what's wrong?"

He let his fork fall onto the plate and sighed. "I, I don't know what to do and how to handle this," he admitted. When he spoke, I knew his words were genuine and coming from the very bottom of his heart. I brushed his hair back as I heard the doorbell. I stood up, placed a quick kiss on my son's forehead, and opened the door to find Gabriella and Chad waiting outside for Troy and Nick to walk to school with them.

Gabriella

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Bolton, the four of us made our way to school. Nick and Chad chatted while walking in front of Troy and I. Although Troy was wearing a jacket, he still pulled on his sleeve every so often, to make sure his bandage wasn't showing. He also turned around, making sure no one was following us – especially one person in particular. We got to East High and quickly grabbed our things from our lockers, saying our goodbyes to Nick since he was in different classes from Troy, Chad and I. Troy still turned at every noise coming from behind him. Many of the students came over to welcome him; most of these kids laughed with the football team a few days ago, however, they hadn't shown up yet.

Our first class was homeroom. I knew that Ms. Darbus was informed about Troy's current situation, and that she wouldn't tell or even make the slightest hint of it. Troy obviously knew that his teachers knew, otherwise, they wouldn't have been so nice to him when he wasn't paying attention. If it was a normal day at school, he'd have _at least_ seven detentions.

Finally, it was lunchtime, and the three of us made our way to the cafeteria. I made a mental note to make sure Troy would eat enough food, even if his mom wasn't there to force him. We sat down when the football team, with their captain, Andrew Norton, at the very front came up to us, grinning together. I shifted a bit in my seat and took Troy's hand in mine, lightly hanging onto him.

"See who's finally here again! Decided to enlighten our situation by your presence again, Troy?" Andrew spat.

Troy tried his best to keep his temper under control. I felt his hand tighten its grip on mine. "You know, it doesn't look good for colleges if you were out for what, four weeks just because you bumped and fainted in one game?" Andrew laughed loudly, along with the rest of his teammates. Soon, the rest of the students were staring at us.

"All the big colleges don't want some weak baby who won't show up at school for weeks after a slight bump. They need a REAL man!" He continued harassing Troy as I felt the anger boiling up inside of him. However, he still managed to keep his temper down. "What about your dad?" Andrew asked, as the football team laughed along.

I felt Troy stiffen at the mention of his dad – his eyes widened and his face turned to stone. _"Drop it,"_ he said in a dangerously low voice. His eyes were directly on Andrew, threatening him.

"Well, it seems like your dad's ashamed of having a baby for a son. Maybe he should try to get a MAN!" I began rubbing my thumb over Troy's clenched hand, attempting to calm him down. "A few hits and kicks don't damage someone – they make you strong, not a weak baby that you are! Your dad should think about it – pushing you a bit further won't be that bad for your image!"

I knew Andrew didn't know about Troy's current situation, he had no idea. However, it was still horrible to say such things to Troy, who'd been through more than Andrew ever would be. I felt Troy stiffen even more, his eyes turning to a dark shade of blue. Still, it didn't stop Andrew's ridicule.

"You think I should tell your dad to get his belt and lock you in your room for a few days? No food and a belt treatment will toughen you up for sure!"

Before I could react, Troy stood up, his eyes flashing angrily as he stared at Andrew. _"Don't you dare,"_ he said calmly and lowly, despite the fact that Andrew just stood there smiling.

"You know it's true, Bolton. Someone should really toughen you up!" Troy tried his best not to break down. His breathing increased and became shallow. "You're no man, Bolton! Four weeks for a little bump!?" Andrew began pulling his sleeves up his forearms, getting ready for a fight. "Prove it! Come and fight me, Bolton! Or are you really that weak baby everyone knows you are?"

Students began talking about what was happening, and mostly arguing about Troy's absence – four weeks for a slight bump. If only they knew that there was so much more behind it… the bandage under his sleeve on his left forearm was one way to prove it, as well as his scars and bruises, which were wearing off.

"Come on, Bolton! Show us that you did something within four weeks and that you didn't just lie around! Show us that you're not weak!"

My eyes widened when I saw Troy pulling his right sleeve up, his left one quickly following. I bit my lower lip as the cafeteria became quiet, everyone staring at the bandage and the two red marks on his right forearm, from where the infusion pins were placed during his hospital stay. However, Andrew didn't seem to care, and instead raised his fist and punched Troy in the jaw with great force.

Everyone gasped when Troy closed his eyes and brought his bandaged arm up to his jaw. He opened his eyes, glaring at Andrew. I knew what this glare meant. _"You don't know what hurt is. You don't know what a forceful punch is." _

Nobody moved as the cafeteria watched Troy glare at Andrew, who was stupidly grinning at him. "Surprised, Bolton? Maybe your dad should try it so you can finally become a man!"

I quickly left my seat and took Troy's arm, slightly pulling him away from everyone. His bandage was already revealed and that meant there'd be questions… _many _questions.

"Oh, that could be another reason – you're with that little geek! Couldn't you find another chick? Surely you can do better. Was it because you felt sorry for her?" Andrew started laughing, and soon the rest of the football team joined him. Troy trembled as I started pulling him away from the football team. Luckily, he made no attempt to stay behind. Chad got up as well and the three of us made our way out of the cafeteria, ignoring Andrew's comments.

As soon as we left the cafeteria, the three of us leaned against a wall. Troy slowly slid down and buried his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and took his chin with my index finger and thumb, making him look at me. Immediately, I saw the small cut on his jaw line where Andrew hit him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, while I looked at Chad who was studying Troy's face as well.

"I've had ones which were worse," he whispered, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

At the Same Time in the Cafeteria

Everyone was quiet, trying to comprehend what just happened and what they witnessed.

Troy Bolton getting hit, wearing a bandage on his forearm, with two red marks on his other one, and loads of bruises, running away from the situation. In a situation like this, Troy wouldn't fight back, but it wasn't normal for him to run away.

Soon, the whispering got louder as the students became engaged in their own conversations.

The football team made fun of Troy for running away, not caring about his arms.

The Science Club discussed the possible diseases Troy could be suffering from, according to what they saw.

The Skaters mused about Troy's eyes showing fury when Andrew mentioned his dad.

The Musical Group wanted to know what happened to Troy, so that they could incorporate it into their next musical.

The Basketball Team thought about what could be wrong with their captain.

And away from all those people, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsie, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Chad glanced around, knowing exactly _why _Troy acted the way he had…

* * *

**So that's it for today, maybe even this year. So please review and have a nice Christmas and nice holidays as well.  
LY Mitchi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! - I'm sorry it took a while, but I was waiting for my 15 reviews.  
But I didn't get them ):**

**So please give me my 15 reviews!**

**A Happy New Year (late...I know - Sorry).**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything._**

**Mitchi**

_

* * *

__**why **__Troy acted the way he had…_

Away from all those people, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsie, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Chad glanced around, knowing exactly

Troy

I leaned against the wall, standing in between Chad and Gabby. My eyes were closed, trying to accept the fact that everyone in school was aware of my bandaged forearm, the small bruises, and the infusion marks. _Just great. _Resting against the wall, I felt Gabby and Chad's eyes on me, even though I didn't open mine. I also knew that they were worried about my reaction… but they knew.

"Troy?" I opened my eyes and met Gabby's soft brown ones. "Are you sure you're all right?" I nodded and sighed, letting my head fall back against the hard wall. "What do you plan on doing now that everybody knows?" She took my hand as I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no idea what I was going to do.

"Maybe I'll just act like nothing happened," I said quietly, as I opened my eyes. I heard hurried footsteps coming toward where the three of us were standing. Instantly, I spotted Nick sitting on the ground next to Chad.

"They're all talking about you," he said quietly. "About how you've changed and that it isn't like you to run away." I sighed. _GREAT!_ Everyone would make fun of me now, even though they had _NO IDEA _what really went on in my life.

"Is there anything else I should know before I go back to class?" I asked. I saw the hesitation written on Nick's face right away as he looked down and was about to shake his head. I chided him, _"Nick."_

He sighed. "They're thinking of what diseases you're suffering from because of the bandage, the marks, and your coughing." I sighed again, trying to find a way out of the situation. I could tell everyone what was really happening, but that would only cause more problems, and I didn't need any more of those in my life.

Finally, the bell rang, signalizing the beginning of Math class. I sighed, pulled myself up, and turned around to help Gabby up as well. She wasn't in the same Math class as me, but Chad was, fortunately, and we were both seated in the back of the class.

"Bye Troy, take care," Gabby said as she kissed my cheek. I nodded sadly and watched her go, and then Chad and I went to our class. Just as we entered the room, people began staring at me and whispering. I tried my best to ignore them, and sat down with Chad next to me. During the entire lesson, nobody in class paid attention to what the teacher was talking about – calculating the intersection of a straight line and a plane, selected by vectors… like anyone would need it. Instead of learning, the class turned to stare at me the entire time. After bearing with their annoying glances, I decided that it'd be better to take part in the lesson and try to comprehend what the teacher was talking about.

It worked out pretty well, and after awhile, I understood what the teacher was saying. Things were looking up when the door opened, and the principal walked in asking Ms. Isles if he could see me for a few minutes.

I sighed – _great_! This was exactly what I needed – more things for everybody to talk about. I reluctantly got up, gathered my belonging and left the classroom, and followed the principal to his office. We sat down and he looked me directly in the eye – I didn't like it.

"Well Troy, actually, I wanted to get you're here during lunch break."

I gulped, "Th – then why haven't you?"

His expression grew serious as he said, "The cafeteria walls aren't that thick. I heard what Mr. Norton said… well, what he shouted at you." I looked down, avoiding his eyes, as he continued, "You know you can't just run around here and act as if it never happened, right?" I nodded slowly. "You can't keep denying it – there's no use for that anymore." The rest of the time he asked me how my recovery was going, but I would've appreciated it if he'd just drop the subject and never mention it again. I was sick of it. I didn't really listen to what he was saying – by then, I'd drifted off into my own world.

"Do you know when you'll be able to attend gym class and basketball practice again? I won't make you go unless you want to…"

I looked up. This had been the exact question that was floating around my head for the past couple of minutes.

"I… don't really know. I think it's about two or three weeks… it depends on…" I stopped, not wanting to mention "my cuts" or "my injuries." It didn't sound right to me.

Principal Matsui only nodded. "Did anyone tell you about the new coach?" I narrowed my eyes. Obviously Chad couldn't have told me, since he was too busy with keeping my secret. I smiled sadly to myself, thinking about how great of a friend Chad had been to me through this whole ordeal. "No, not that I know of."

"Well, I found someone new, and he'll start in one week… do you think you could attend the first practice just for the normal stuff?" I nodded. I could stay there for the basics. He nodded as well, and looked at his watch, his eyebrows rising. "Well, you're free to go home." He smiled slightly as I stood up. "Before I forget, you should let everyone know what happened sooner than later. Otherwise, there'll be loads of rumors and nasty comments." His face was serious as he looked into my eyes intently.

I sighed and nodded. "I'll try to work it out. Bye." I left the room, hearing his faint "Goodbye" in return. I walked through the hallways, trying to get to my locker. However, I bumped against a corner, knowing that I'd have to tell everyone about my ordeal sooner than later. However, I was afraid of _their_ reactions. Would they judge me for keeping my mouth shut for over two years? Or would they be more sympathetic? I didn't want mercy; what happened, happened, and no one could change it. What if they reacted just like my friends did, and got mad at me for cutting myself and risking my life? Would they hate me? Would they want me off the team? Would they take away basketball, the only thing I really loved, still?

I stopped at my locker and opened it, getting the books I needed. The bell rang just as I closed my locker. I sighed and turned around, keeping my eyes open for Nick. After what seemed like an eternity of worried glances, mad looks and stares, Nick showed up, and we left East High.

Nick

There were no words between Troy and I as we walked home. He stared off into space and looked down when someone from school looked at him as if he were crazy and would drop dead at any second. When we returned home, Mom immediately came from the kitchen with the phone against her ear, busy talking with the person on the other line.

"Yes, I know she wants to, but I won't. _NO!_ In that case, _ESPESCIALLY NO!_ _I said __**no,**__ so don't __**ever **__call again._ Bye." She hung up the phone angrily and turned when she saw us. Her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her lips. "Hey." Troy was about to pass her and walk upstairs to his room when she held him back. "Hunny, what happened to your jaw? It's slightly bruised." Troy was trying to pull away from her, but Mom continued holding him close. "Troy? What happened?" Her eyes narrowed as she took his jaw in between her fingers while Troy looked in a different direction and attempted to pull away again.

"Some weird kid felt the urge to hit me," he mumbled, as he tried to loosen himself from Mom's grasp.

"Are you sure you're all right?" This time, she let Troy pull away. He nodded while she glanced at his face worriedly.

"I've been hit harder than by the kid who hit me today," he shrugged uneasily as he bolted upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"Mom?" She looked at me as we walked into the kitchen, so she could look after dinner. "Who was on the phone when we came home, and what did he or she want?"

She sighed. "Sit down and don't you _dare _tell your brother." I nodded and sat down.

Lucille

"Nick, listen. I will say this _once,_ and _only once,_ okay?" He nodded, and I turned around once again to make sure Troy was upstairs. He didn't need to know this.

"It was Mr. Doer… he told me that Jack was sent to jail… but he also got one phone call, and he wanted to call…. _Troy._ They didn't let him, but that's not the point. They're thinking of possibilities for where Sarah's twins will be raised."

Nick narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "But that's good, isn't it? Then she can go to jail as well."

I sighed. "That's the point. She wants _me_ to raise the twins."

"_WHAT!?"_ Nick stood up, his face red with fury.

"_Shush,_ don't make a scene about this! Troy isn't allowed to come downstairs." He nodded and sat down.

"If I take the twins, then Sarah will go to jail… and I already told Mr. Doer that I didn't want the twins, but he said that she could come by every week to help me with them. I told him that my decision is clearer than ever – NO."

Nick nodded. "Troy would freak out if that happened."

I nodded. _"Exactly."_

Troy

Just as I closed the door I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Gabriella's phone number. I wanted, and needed to talk to her.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, gorgeous." I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"_Troy…how did it go with Mr. Matsui?"_

"It was okay… he told me that I should tell everyone as soon as possible." I felt my voice break at the thought of it. "Brie, how do you think they'll react?"

"_I don't know, but I know you'll do what you think is best."_

I smiled slightly and nodded, wanting to talk to her more, but then my stomach growled loudly. "Gabby? I have to go, since I didn't get the chance to eat lunch today, and now my stomach is protesting."

I heard her giggle. _"Okay, bye…love you."_

"Love you too, see you tomorrow." I hung up and walked out of my room and downstairs.

Just before I entered the kitchen, I heard Mom and Nick talking to each other.

"_That's the point. She wants __**me**__ to raise the twins."_

"_**WHAT!?" **_

"_Shush, don't make a scene about this! Troy isn't allowed to come downstairs." _

"_If I take the twins, then Sarah will go to jail… and I already told Mr. Doer that I didn't want the twins, but he said that she could come by every week to help me with them. I told him that my decision is clearer than ever – __**NO**__." _

"_Troy would freak out if that happened." _

"_**Exactly." **_

I swallowed heavily and walked into the kitchen. My mom and Nick immediately turned around, and Mom's eyes went wide. "Troy! I…I…"

I shook my head. "It's okay. I guess… I just didn't think she'd really do that."

She came over and hugged me close to her. "I'll make sure she goes to jail just like him. No matter what… but…" She pulled back and hesitated. I narrowed my eyes and watched as she looked at Nick, who nodded. I saw her motioning me to sit down while she walked to the stove to stir whatever as in the pot.

"If the twins go to someone Sarah knows, then she'll be allowed to visit them twice a month – it'd be her right. But… if she gives them to strangers, she won't be able to.."

"And right now, she's trying everything to get the twins to her family, right?" I mumbled, as I looked down on my intertwined hands and sighed morosely.

"Well yes, but don't worry, Troy. I'll make sure the twins are placed for adoption." She smiled slightly and I returned it, hopeful once more.

**Later On, After Dinner **

I stood up and noticed my mom's eyes on me. "Are you sure that your jaw feels okay?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yes, I told you I knew harder…" She nodded slightly and I walked upstairs.

When I closed the door, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I didn't recognize the caller ID, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Troy, I think we have to talk…" I knew this person's voice. I deleted this person's number, thinking that they'd disappear from my life forever, out of sight, and out of mind. Obviously, it hadn't…

* * *

**So that's chapter 22 - hope you liked it. Please review. ! 15 REVIEWS TO THE NEXT ONE!**

**_And if my dearest beta-reader is anywhere out there:  
Can I get the chapter I send you Christmas soon? - Pleaseeeeee_**

**Mitchi**


	23. Chapter 23

**_

* * *

_**

Hey guys!

**_READ PLEASE!_**

**  
I'm in a happy mood today, although I think I screwed up my Math test. So I decided to give you something to read. But before hand:**

**Please check out the oneshot/songfic "Ain't No Smoke Without Fire", which I've written during my X-Mas holidays and reviews. I need some opinions.  
Also please check out the trailer to the story I'm going to write and update when I'm not able to update this story and which is going to be my next big story. It's called "Life's What You Make It" and it's my first real romance story and a Troyella of course. So please read the trailer as well and review, I want four more reviews telling me to continue and I will.**

**I also want to tell you that it will be more difficult to frequently update this story, 'cause my beta-reader is really busy and I don't want to pressure her and she should take her time to correct my chapters. - So I'm sorry if it takes a bit long. BUT: I have another beta-reader for "Life's What You Make It" and I will try to update this one frequently so you guys have a shortened waiting for this story. (:**

**I hope you understand that life isn't easy and it's kind of busy at times.**

**So now to this story, I don't know how many chapters exactly I'm going to write for this story, maybe 6 or even 12...like I said, I don't know. I have many ideas I want to bring in and I have to see then.  
And I promise I'll update this story IF:**

**1.) I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter.  
2.) My beta-reader is finished with correcting.**

**That means even if I get the reviews, I have to wait for the chapter.**

**So now to the chapter. I'm sorry for this long note but I think I had to write it.**

**_Mitchi_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't owe anything but my ideas._**

* * *

"_Hello Troy, I think we have to talk…" I knew this person's voice. I deleted this person's number, thinking that they'd disappear from my life forever, out of sight, and out of mind. __Obviously, it hadn't…_

Troy

Sarah's voice rang through my head. I was numb and didn't know what to think. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"So, I just wanted to make sure we agree. You won't tell that whore of your mother to do anything against me giving my sweet angels to my family. You know my sister? She lives two blocks from you…. And since I have the right to visit my daughters, maybe I'll come around."

I could still hear the smirk in her voice, and I knew that it didn't mean any good. "I… I," I stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

"I know you understand, otherwise, I'll make sure later. You tell your mother to stay out of my business and shut up!"

I was about to say something when her shrill voice rang through my ears. "DO YOU GET IT?!"

I closed my mouth and just nodded. Although she couldn't see me nod, she knew. "Good boy…"

She hung up and the phone fell out of my hand. I just sat there, leaning against the bed and tried to breathe. I didn't expect her to call me, not after all that happened, and especially after the police told her to leave me alone. Soon after, my phone vibrated again. With my hands shaking, I picked it up and flipped it open.

The screen read, "_One new text message." _My eyes narrowed as I pressed_ "Read." _My eyes went wide again.

_"Don't think that I won't realize if you tell. Remember…"_

I swallowed and let my phone drop onto the carpet. Without thinking, I showered quickly and crawled under the sheets, instantly falling asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and immediately looked at the clock – it was time to get up and get ready for school. Once I was fully dressed, I turned my cell phone on to see if Gabby had texted me, telling me if she could come over and walk to school with me. Instead, I froze. "_Seven new text messages"_

I opened them – all of them, save for the last one, were from Sarah:

"_Don't you dare."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I know where you are."_

The last one was from Gabby:

"_Are you okay? Normally, you don't turn your phone off if I'm getting you for school…" _

I sighed. No, I wasn't okay with my stepmom blackmailing me so that she'd avoid a harsh punishment. I sighed and texted back:

"_I'm okay, I just ran out of battery… see you later."_

I got all my school supplies together, put my phone in my pocket, and walked downstairs. Mom was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, and Nick was already eating. I greeted them both and sat down, feeling my phone vibrate again. I sighed, pulled it out of my pocket, and quickly read it.

"_Keep your mouth shut while you're at school today."_

I swallowed again. _"Great," _I thought, _"She can't stop bugging me."_ I quickly put my phone back in my pocket before Nick could see the message. Mom placed a plate of breakfast in front of me and sat down while I began eating.

"Troy, I've been thinking… and I'm sure I found a solution we could all live with concerning Jack and Sarah's twins." I stopped chewing and looked down. Sarah had told me to shut up and had threatened me. _"Should I tell Mom?"_ I wondered.

"I called Margaret, you remember your dad's sister? They were never close after he had that new girlfriend, but she said she would take the twins… and since she and Sarah don't get along, that Sarah wouldn't have visitation rights."

I nodded slightly. If Sarah or my dad found it, it wouldn't be good.

"You seem so quiet, Troy. Is everything okay?" Mom asked worriedly. I hesitated for a moment and then nodded. She didn't need to know.

"Well, I'll let Mr. Doer know our conclusion soon. Margaret and I plan to tell him this afternoon" She smiled as I stood up and put my plate in the sink. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door, knowing it was Gabby who'd just rung the doorbell.

"Hey," she said. She was about to hug me, but didn't, and instead just looked at me worriedly. Nick understood the look on her face and began walking in front of us. "What's up? Something's bothering you." She placed her hand on my cheek and began caressing it lightly, her eyes intently searching for answers.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a split second before answering. "It's nothing big." I couldn't let her know about the texts from my stepmom… they would stop; surely they'd have to eventually.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," she whispered while brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I nodded hesitantly and watched as she removed her hand from my forehead and sighed. "Alright then, let's go to school." She started walking, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" I smiled. Gabby gave me a small smile tiptoed toward me, and gently pressed her lips against mine. After I let her pull back, we held hands and began walking towards East High. As soon as we entered the door, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, ignoring the stares we received from the rest of the student body. When the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to class, I took Gabby's hand and pulled her close. I needed to tell her.

"Troy? What's up?" she asked. I was about to open my mouth when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I excused myself, got my phone out, and read the one new text message I'd received:

_"Don't you dare think that school is a safe place to tell!" _

I swallowed. How did Sarah know I was about to tell Gabby? "Troy?" Gabriella laid her hand on my upper arm. "Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes…let's – let's get to class." I took her hand and we walked together to Homeroom, managing to sit down without being late. Sadly, I sat in the front of class and Gabby sat in the back, which meant we'd be separated, but luckily, Chad sat directly behind me. Class started, and once again, just like in Math the day before, everyone had their eyes fixed on me, and were ignoring what the teacher was saying. Once again, I tried ignoring the comments and little paper sheets that were thrown on my desk once or twice. Fortunately, school was better than yesterday, because Mr. Matsui didn't show up. I still remembered the advice he gave me, which was to tell the entire student body as soon as possible about my predicament. I'd thought about it all night, but didn't think I could go through with it after Sarah's text messages, but I knew I needed to do so. No one would have to know everything right away – I could tell everyone in small steps what had happened. I chose to start with the basketball team, since I wanted to keep playing.

But who would I tell next after I told the team? I had no idea how I'd go on, but I had to figure out something soon. As I was contemplating this, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_"Keep your mouth shut, like you did until now. Stay sitting in your homeroom seat and shut up."_

My heart skipped a beat – how did she know which class I was in? I put my phone back in my pocket quickly and looked up to see Ms. Darbus at the front of the class, going on about the Drama program as usual. She looked at me briefly, and I knew that she noticed that I'd been looking at my phone. She hadn't said anything about it, but I didn't want that extra treatment just because of what I'd been through.

* * *

Gabriella

**Lunch**

The entire morning, I watched Troy reading text messages on his phone with a frightened, paranoid expression on his face. I didn't know who texted him, but I knew it couldn't be his dad because he was already in jail. There was no way it could be Sarah, either – what would she want of him? The babies were going to be placed for adoption or placed in custody with someone Sarah didn't know. The only other thing I noticed was that Troy ate his lunch as usual, but instead of eating food that would help him gain weight, he ate an apple and noodles, even giving his chocolate cake to me even though I didn't ask for it. Something was up and I was determined to ask him after school while we walked home. Then, Chad came to our table and sat down next to Troy, sliding his piece of chocolate cake onto my tray and immediately beginning a conversation with Troy that didn't involve me.

"_What's going on?"_ I asked the two of them.

Troy didn't say anything and got his phone out again, his eyes widening. He put it back in his pocket hastily, thinking that I wouldn't notice.

"Gabs, it's not that we don't like it, but we can't eat it while we're trying to get in shape for the games," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Troy _has_ to gain weight first," I said sternly.

"I already gained like nine pounds," he mumbled as he finished off the last of his noodles.

I rolled my eyes. True, nine pounds was a huge improvement for Troy, but he still looked rather thin. I rolled my eyes and said, "Troy, you're not going to practice this soon, are you?"

"Well, actually… I – I figured that I'll start soon," he said. When he saw me glaring at him, he immediately added, "But I won't be practicing as much and I won't push myself _too_ far." We exchanged smiles – Troy was just too cute to say no.

* * *

Troy

**Later**

After school had finally ended, along with a whole slew of text messages from Sarah threatening me, I was glad to be home, having survived another day of constant glares and stupid comments, which came mostly from the football team. Gabby had come with me straight after school and was staying until the evening, just to hang out. I stood outside the house on the basketball court, practicing free throws and jump shots while Gabby sat in a chair on the veranda watching me, fortunately, not looking too worried.

I stopped when I heard my cell phone vibrating and beeping. It was lying on the table next to Gabby and she just looked at me, expecting me to come over and read the message. I was too lazy to get my cell phone, and wanted to stay on the basketball court practicing, so I scored another basket and told Gabriella to read the new text message out loud.

* * *

Gabriella

I flipped Troy's cell phone open and pressed the "read" button. When the text message flashed on the screen, I started reading it quietly to myself before I planned on reading it out aloud for Troy to hear it as well. My eyes scanned the message and I gasped.

"_I'm glad to hear you didn't tell by now and I know it'll stay that way. You know what'll happen if you disobey."_

My eyes wandered over to where it listed the person who sent the message. I narrowed my eyes, anger flashing through them – it was Sarah!

"TROY! I shouted. He turned around, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes?" He asked. His smile fell when I raised my arm and showed him the text message. He narrowed his eyes and walked closer – once he was able to read the message, his eyes went wide and he swallowed.

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded.

Troy dropped the basketball he'd been holding and gulped.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Like I said I want 15 reviews and when I get the chapter and have that amount of reviews, I'll update.**

**_Mitchi_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, just you know, I really want to focus on my new story "Life's What You Make It", so I'll try to get this story done as soon as possible.  
Please check out the other one and review. :)**

**So enjoy this chapter.**

**_Mitchi_**

* * *

"_How long has this been going on?" I demanded._

_Troy dropped the basketball he'd been holding and gulped._

Gabriella

"Troy, you're either going to tell me or I'm going straight to the police. She can't do this to you! She can't get away with it. The twins will be raised by Margaret and _nobody else._"

He looked down, unsure of what to say. "Gabby – I thought it would stop soon. I think she'll stop sending me these text messages."

"Just like you believed _he_ would stop?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "How long has she been sending you these messages for?"

He looked up; his eyes were filled with sadness and fear. "Yesterday evening she called and told me to tell my mom not to do anything about her giving the twins to her sister." Her sister lives about two blocks from here and so she'd have a right to visit them… but for that to happen, my mom can't say anything about her or anyone else raising the twins." His eyes found mine again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be. We'll just go inside and tell your mom," I smiled, trying to encourage him.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "NO! Not now… I – I promise I'll tell her… but not now… if it doesn't stop, I'll tell her – promise!"

I narrowed my eyes and sighed. "If Sarah doesn't stop texting or calling, you will immediately tell your mom, okay?" I said sternly. Troy nodded his head.

I sighed again and took one of his hands. "Let's go up to your room, it's getting cold out here."

"Gabby?" I turned around to face him and narrowed my eyes.

"What is it, Troy?" He looked down shyly for a moment and then looked back up.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the night," he said in a shy, calm voice that no one could resist.

I sighed. "I have to call my mom and you have to talk to yours, but I will if I can." I smiled at Troy slightly, and he smiled back.

**Later That Evening, Troy's Room**

Troy sat on his bed with Gabriella on his lap. Gabriella's mom allowed her to stay the night at Troy's, but not without the typical "Don't do anything we wouldn't do," speech. They both decided to give Troy and Gabriella a little space and sent Nick to spend the night at a friend's house while the two of went out for an enjoyable night on the town. Gabriella leaned against Troy's chest, his head resting atop of hers, while they watched "Finding Nemo". Gabriella insisted on watching the kid's movie, and Troy grudgingly agreed. As the film was nearing its end, Gabriella began feeling really tired. Since the two of them had school the next day, they decided to go to bed.

**During the Night**

Troy and Gabriella lied in his bed with their arms wrapped around each other. The night went blissfully until Gabriella woke up in the middle of the night when she felt someone stirring next to her. She opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep off them, and turned her head while adjusting her eyes to the darkness. She felt the stirring again and turned her head, where her eyes fell on Troy, thrashing and shaking in his sleep uncontrollably. Gabriella's eyes widened – he couldn't have a nightmare! He hadn't had one in such a long time… it had to be over!

She gently laid her hand onto his shaking shoulder and began shaking him gently. _"Troy!_ Troy, _please_ wake up!" she cried desperately. She continued shaking his body in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail. She was on the verge of crying and didn't know what to do. She stopped shaking Troy when he began flinching. She pulled her hand back slowly.

Troy began whimpering slightly and cried out in desperation, "NO! NO!"

Gabriella put her hand over her mouth as she witnessed her boyfriend having such a horrible nightmare. No matter what she did, Troy wouldn't wake up, and she couldn't stop it. Gabriella couldn't control her tears any longer, and they began falling as she watched her boyfriend whimper, flinch, and beg for his life.

Troy's Dream

I stood in front of East High. The sky was blue and there wasn't a single cloud. I smiled as I turned and saw Gabby approach me, smiling as well. Just then, I heard a car horn honk from nowhere, and I turned around, my smile fading. The sky turned dark, with clouds beginning to cover it. I watched as two people got out of the car and walked toward me. I tried running away, but my feet remained glued to the ground. I swallowed heavily – _there was no escape!_ The two people got closer to where I was standing. When they finally came up to me, I realized they had no faces; but when I closed my eyes and opened them again, my dad and Sarah were right in front of me. I froze completely at that moment.

"_You knew it was time…" _They smiled as they pulled me harshly into the house I'd learned to fear and avoid.

As I was dragged into a small black room, I could only scream the word "NO!" I continued screaming as the door closed, leaving me in the dark, standing there, still unable to move or comprehend what'd just happened. I heard harsh and unmerciful voices from outside.

"NO! NO!" I shouted, for it was the only thing I could do for my dear life. _Someone had to hear me!_

"NO! NO! NO!" Shouting the word was the only thing I could do at this point, but that didn't even help as the room began spinning, people appearing from everywhere, laughing at me and pushing me down. I looked up and met the eyes of two babies _– twin babies… _

"I'm glad they're staying in a place where I can visit them _anytime_ I want to. DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S GREAT, TROY!?"

I shook my head furiously, as the room continued spinning. Four pairs of eyes met my own – my dad's, Sarah's, and the twins, as I continued shouting "NO!" repeatedly.

Gabriella

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He sat up, his fringe sticking to his forehead due to all the sweat he'd accumulated there. His breathing was uneven and quick and he was shaking violently. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but pulled back immediately when he flinched. Troy turned his head toward me, his eyes widening madly. When he saw that I was the only one in the room, he relaxed slightly. He quietly got up and walked over to his desk. I narrowed my eyes and followed him, scared and curious of what he was doing.

Troy sat down and put a sheet of paper in front of him as he searched clumsily for a pencil. When he found one, he began hovering over the sheet, drawing furiously. I stepped closer so that I could see what he was drawing, but to no avail. After a few minutes, he finished and leaned back slightly, no longer shaking, his eyes now relaxed and no longer filled with fear. I stepped toward the desk again and peeked over his shoulder; Troy's eyes were closed, and his face, contemplative. I picked the piece of paper, my jaw nearly dropping – his artwork was amazing! Lucille and Nick had told me that Troy could draw, but his drawing was incredible! The picture was of a boy and a girl hugging each other tightly, their hands clutching each other's shirts. They both wore sad expressions on their faces, but the side of their faces that touched the other was colored nearly in all white, and wore a happy expression while the side facing away was dark and sad. Their hands seemed to have been intertwined at one point, but were forcibly separated. A red line was visible on their hands and something that looked like blood droplets were lying beneath them.

I laid a hand onto Troy's shoulder and saw him flinch before he finally relaxed. I carefully sat on his lap and put my arms around his neck as his arms encircled my waist. I rested my chest against his, smiling because it was less boney, and his muscles had returned.

I shifted in Troy's lap, and then looked at his as he looked up as well. "Troy? You know that picture you drew – it's amazing. You should ask to attend art class," I said seriously.

He tore his eyes away from mine and slightly nodded. I remembered what I'd thought of that picture, and told him, "You know I won't leave you… _never._"

"Promise me?" he croaked.

I nodded my head and hugged him tightly. _"Never,"_ I whispered.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to Lucille shaking Troy and I awake – we'd both fallen asleep in his computer chair. We slowly got up and got ready for school. It was Friday, which meant only a short day for me, and since Troy's new basketball coach wasn't here yet, it meant a short day for him as well. We walked downstairs into the kitchen, to be met with Lucille making breakfast for the both of us. I smiled at her and sat down on a chair next to Troy, who still hadn't said anything all morning.

"Good to see you in here. I just got a call from Mr. Doer, who told me that Sarah already registered for the twins to go to her sister! It's impossible, though – Margaret and I were faster than her!" she said in a rage, not knowing what to do. After setting two plates in front of us, she sat down with her head in her hands.

I began eating my slice of toast and glanced toward Troy, who didn't say a word, let alone touch his food.

Lucille looked up again, sighing. "Come on, Troy, eat a bit." I looked at him and knew he was thinking of something by the way he looked into the distance and bit his lower

"Mom?" He looked up, and his eyes met hers. She narrowed her blue eyes and he continued biting his bottom lip, like a little child who disobeyed. He looked so vulnerable at that moment.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Her eyes filled with worry as she watched her son struggling with himself, wondering whether he should tell her about Sarah's threats.

"I… Well… Sarah, kind of… She just called me and… sent messages." He looked away, breaking the eye contact between the two of them. "She told me shut up, so that you wouldn't know about her giving the twins willingly to her sister so that she'd be faster than you." He grew quieter with every word he said and continued avoiding eye contact with his mother. His lips were now a thin line.

"Thank you for telling me, Troy," Lucille said softly, softer than I expected it to be. He looked up slowly and smiled a bit as his mom's lips formed into a small smile as well. She stood up slowly, leaving Troy and I with our breakfast.

"_Mom, what are you doing?"_ Troy asked.

"I plan on phoning Mr. Doer and telling him what you just told me. Could you leave your cell phone with me so that Mr. Doer can see the messages as proof?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I can."

**Later, During School**

It was lunchtime, and instead of sitting in the cafeteria with our friends, Troy and I sat in a corner of one of the hallways, far from the cafeteria, where no teacher would show up. Troy didn't want to be around everyone since the football team was still being mean to him. I sighed as we just sat there in each other's arms and enjoying each other's company.

"Troy?" I asked carefully.

"What?" He looked at me intently.

I studied his face for a moment and sighed again. "Are you going to start telling people soon?" I whispered while keeping eye contact with him.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Actually… I only know that I'll tell the team first. When the time is right, and I have no idea when I'm going to tell the rest of the school." He paused and mused momentarily before saying, "The football team will freak out when they know…" A small smile formed on his lips.

I didn't think it was funny, but I couldn't help but smile along.

* * *

**So that's it. I'll try to update soon, and finish it as well - only a few chapters to go then. :)**

**_Mitchi_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I know it took like AGES to update, but my life isn't what it used to be anymore. - School is getting harder every day since I'm currently in the hardest year of my High School and constantly have tests and assignments to do. My parents also sent me to dance class for ballroom-dancing and I REALLY LIKE it, so I'm dancing a lot to get good at it. I also have to work faster because my boyfriend wants to spend time with me as well, just as my friends.  
And I'm also beta-reading and have to get this done.  
I have exactly 5 words of the new chapter, I know it like NOTHING. But I seriously have barely any time. - I have to revise for my English test as well as the ones in Spanish, Latin, German, Math - ...you get the point.**

**I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible - I'll try to get a part of the chapter done this afternoon since I got no classes today - for once - normally I have like no time for anything.**

**I'm sorry for the LONG wait - I will tell my friends to remind me of writing so it won't be left over. - I hope.**

**Thank you!**

**Mitchi**

_

* * *

_

_I didn't think it was funny, but I couldn't help but smile along._

Troy

School had just ended, and I was walking through the hallway on the way to my locker. When I got there, Chad was waiting for me. I smiled. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

He looked up and said, "The new coach will be here by Monday, and he thinks you should attend practice."

After Chad left, I gathered my things and made my way toward the exit, where Nick would be waiting for me. I spotted him, and we walked home together, making small talk about the happenings in our lives. Suddenly, Nick stopped walking.

"Troy? Can I ask you a question?" he said, looking me in the eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay…"

Instead of saying anything, Nick shook his head and began walking again. "It's not that important."

"Okay…" I was confused about Nick's outburst, but we continued walking home.

As soon as we stepped inside, Mom turned to us, smiling, and said, "Hey, get in the kitchen." Nick and I did what we were told, and sat at the counter, waiting for her to join us. When she did, she handed a letter to me. "I didn't read it, as it's addressed to you."

I stared at the envelope briefly and saw that it was from Mr. Doer. I gulped and ripped it open, revealing a short letter. I skipped the first few lines, which contained greetings from Mr. Doer, but then I felt my eyes grow wide when I came across this:

_Both your father and stepmother are in jail. Their twin daughters are now in the custody of your aunt, Margaret Bolton. As a result, the house, all the furniture inside it and your father's money, belong to you._

_You are free to do whatever you wish concerning your father's house and his money. Although you're not a legal adult yet, being only sixteen years old, you may decide what to do with your father's possessions. The key to the house is in the envelope, and all the formal paperwork is on the table in the kitchen of the house. If you have any further questions or concerns, please contact me – even if it's in a few years. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. J.T. Doer_

I didn't know what to say; I didn't think that I'd actually get my dad's house, but now that it was mine, I had no idea what to do with it. I handed the letter to my mom, so she could read it, instead of telling her what I thought about it. At the time, I had no idea what to think.

A few minutes later, Mom looked up and laid the letter aside. "If you want, we can wait until after Christmas to come to a decision." I nodded – time to think about what had just happened was exactly what I needed.

"Can we talk about this in my room?" I asked. Mom nodded, and I gladly walked upstairs and let my backpack fall onto the floor while I waited for Mom to join me. I walked to my desk, sat down, and searched for the drawing I made last night. After I found the drawing, I scrutinized it closely. It wasn't too bad; maybe Gabby was right about the art class. "I'll ask when I get to school on Monday," I quietly said to myself, and put the drawing down again.

"What will you do?" Mom asked me after she entered the room and closed the door. She sat down on my bed and said, "Margaret invited us to dinner on Christmas Eve." She looked up, both eagerness and nervousness etched onto her face, and waited for my reaction.

I shrugged my shoulders. "And?"

"I… Margaret and I were wondering if it'd be okay with you, since the twins will be there."

"They aren't to blame," I said quietly. "It's okay, I promise."

She nodded and replied, "If you change your mind for any reason, tell me, okay?" She stood up, brushed through my hair once and said, "Dinner will be ready in an hour," before she left.

After finishing my homework and eating dinner (and having three extra plates), I went outside and started playing basketball. I bounced the ball toward the hoop and made a shot, which surprisingly made it through the net. I continued practicing my free throws, and I made each one. Previously, I'd miss a few of these shots, mainly because my dad would stand behind me, making sure I wouldn't miss any of them. Soon, I started playing against an imaginary player, pushing myself more and more. I needed to get back into shape, but after two hours, I felt faint, so I let the ball roll away, and I lay down on the lawn, resting.

I heard someone behind me. It was Nick. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him, sitting up.

Nick sat down opposite of me and asked, "Remember when we were walking home and I wanted to ask you something?" He seemed nervous, avoiding all eye contact, and continued, "I wanted to know something… I wanted to ask you how it felt, living there."

"Where?"

"With Dad," he said quietly, breaking the brief eye contact we'd shared.

I shrugged. "It wasn't as great as I thought it'd be," I said slowly, never letting my eyes leave his face.

"Did he… ever apologize for what he did?" Nick whispered, continuing to stare at the ground, like he was scared that my staring at him would kill.

"No," I stated, without emotion. I didn't show any emotion for someone I hated so much.

Nick looked up in shock. _"What?"_

"Nick, it's okay. I don't have to put up with these problems anymore, and you shouldn't have to either," I said, watching as he nodded slowly. I grinned, stood up, picking up the ball with me, and began dribbling. Suddenly, Nick stole the ball from me, and dribbled it toward the hoop. He shot, and missed by several inches. I laughed and teased him incessantly. "There's a court here, and yet you can't play?" I stole the ball from him and made another shot.

"I had to teach myself how to play, but even then, I had no idea what to do," Nick admitted, looking at the basketball hoop with sad eyes. "It all started after Mom and Dad's divorce… I was still in middle school, and everyone was talking about how good you were at basketball, and how bad the team would be when you started high school. So, I started practicing alone, but as you can guess, I never got the gist of it. You were always the center of Dad's basketball vision – he never showed me how to play."

I gave the ball to him and said, "I'll teach you everything I know. Now, shoot!" He looked at me quizzically before making a shot toward the hoop and missing yet again. He was so close to scoring, but there was something missing.

I grabbed the ball and said, "You're good, considering that you taught yourself how to play. Just remember to keep your elbows nearer to your body and it'll work out." I smiled as Nick narrowed his eyes and threw the ball, working hard to keep his elbows nearer to his body. The ball went in effortlessly.

I grinned. "So now that you know how to score, let's play!" I ran toward the hoop, dribbling the ball and easily made a three pointer while Nick stood there watching. I dropped the ball, and Nick picked it up, scoring a single point. I went back inside, planning to draw another picture and watched as Nick continued shooting several hoops.

"You really didn't have to show him how to improve his basketball skills," Mom said, smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "I have someone to play with when Chad isn't around."

Gabriella

**A Few Days Later, During School**

I was worried about Troy. Nick told me previously that he'd gone back to practicing like he did before everything happened. Troy was outside playing basketball every free minute, working hard again. I didn't think it was good for Troy, so I decided to confront him during free period while were in the library.

"Troy?" I whispered. He looked up from his book, the dark bags visible under his eyes, indicating that he'd been practicing a lot lately.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He nodded and continued reading his book. As he did, I made a mental note to tell Chad to look after Troy.

Chad

**Later That Day, During Basketball Practice**

Gabby told me about her concerns for Troy, and she was right – he'd gone back to practicing like mad, but I also knew that he had a normal life now, and that he was eating healthily as well. I glanced toward him, watching as he made several three pointers in a row. He seemed satisfied with himself.

After a while, the coach blew his whistle, and after everyone walked toward him, he introduced himself.

"Well, some of you might've already learned my name, but for those of you who don't know me, I'm Steven Backer, your new basketball coach and P.E. teacher." He smiled at everyone and picked up a folder, which most likely contained the list of the basketball team. "I have this list from your old coach concerning those of you already on the basketball team and what positions you all play. Since we have a game coming up, we need to talk about strategy."

People began talking quietly, and I felt Troy stiffen next to me. The stiffening increased when Daniel, one of the players on the team, asked, "Why are you the new coach? What happened to Coach Bolton?"

Coach Backer glanced at Troy, as though he wanted to ask for permission to tell everyone what had happened. The team was still clueless about Troy's ordeal.

* * *

**I know this one was short and I will try to get the next one longer, but I can't promise anything.**

**Mitchi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone - I know it took like ages to update, but I have been very busy with preparing for a tournament and then they said I could go to China to the international competition but now I'm not allowed...so I'm a bit pissed.**

**So this is the LAST CHAPTER!**

I totally ran out of ideas, I'm sorry. I hate drama stories after writing two of them. - So please read and review the new one "Life's what you make it".

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited this story.

You guys are great.

Mitchi

_

* * *

_

Troy sighed and just nodded.

The team was very confused by this gesture and turned back to the coach, their eyes wide with sudden interest.

The coach gulped and looked around, but didn't catch Troy's eyes. – Although he tried but Troy wouldn't look at him at the moment. So the coach started to stumble over his words, obviously getting more or less uncomfortable…

_A few days later_

Troy

Walking down the hallway I tried my best to ignore the glances people were throwing at me. Since the team knew about what had happened, it seemed to have spread like a fire. – Everyone knew about it and it was driving mad to receive all those looks. Looks that meant "I'm very sorry, I can totally understand how you feel". But I knew that none of them knew how I'm feeling.  
Sometimes I felt like going back to what I used to do to get rid of my anger, but Gabriella and everyone else who really was there for me wouldn't want me to do so.

The most important game of the year was coming ahead and the constant glances weren't very helpful while preparing.

Chad

Every time we were preparing for the game in the gym, at least 40 people were sitting on the bleacher, their eyes never leaving Troy. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been a problem, he was used to handle it. But since everything came out he seems even more nervous. Everyone knowing wasn't what he had hoped it would be. Troy had hoped they would understand and give him some space, but instead it turned out to be the exact opposite.

And that the most important game of the season was coming ahead didn't help anyone either.

So after practice was finished I met up with the team, already having planned what to do against it.

"So listen up guys, you know the game's coming up, right?" They all nodded their heads slowly in agreement. "So we'll just tell everyone secretly that they should please just leave Troy along for a while so he can get control of his live again." I had a small proud smile plastered on my face and noticed that the rest of the team seemed quite pleased with my idea as well. – At least no one stood up saying: "What stupid idea!"

"So it's said, so we'll do it!" Everyone nodded and got up and went to their individual lookers, just as Troy entered the room. We all looked up, scared he might have heard what we had been talking about. But he just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's so funny?" He walked to his locker just like everyone else.

Relieved I gathered my things and got ready to leave that place they call "school".

_The day of the game_

The plan had worked perfectly. – Absolutely perfect, it couldn't have been better going.  
Troy didn't even notice that we were talking to everyone telling them to let him get his mind upside up again and no one tried to disturb anything.

So when the game started, Troy wearing the captain's badge, I realized that the other team made a huge effort to avoid Troy whenever they could. As if they were afraid of hurting him or looking like they were mean to someone who can't defend himself.

Somehow Troy had noticed as well so in the first break he walked to the other team's captain and said: "I don't really appreciate how you're playing the game. Eitherway you play it like you always do or you can go home right now. It's no real game and don't tell me it's for my sake. Do you really think I don't see that you are avoiding fouling me when I have the ball, hell you don't even try to keep me from getting the ball?!"

I walked towards Troy and grabbed his arm, slowly dragging him with me, back to our team. – The other team stood there speechless.

The game continued as if nothing had happened. – Apart from the fact that the other team seemed to have changed their strategy. They weren't avoiding Troy anymore, no. They just ran into him all the time, even if he didn't have that stupid basketball. – Don't tell the ball I said it was stupid, please!

But this strategy had only one effect: Troy played better than ever, he fought for the ball and made point after point – non-stop.

**The next day**

Troy

Waking up in my room the first thing I noticed was my aching body. A few months ago I would've remembered a night full of beatings. – But things changed.  
The game yesterday had been great – we won!  
Although the other team kept on running into me, but I didn't care – the more they tried to foul me, the better I played.

The party was great as well. No one did question why I blew up like that on the other team's captain, which means no one knows what happened. And that's fine with me. If they knew many things would change…too many for my liking.  
Me and Gabby danced a bit and then just hang around in the garden, lying in the grass watching the stars. It was relaxed, words weren't needed.

I also got a letter saying I'll get the house of my dad; I'm not sure what to do with it by now but I think I'll come up with an idea.

I got up and walked down the stairs and I stopped in my tracks when I saw a police officer and my dearest stepmom standing on the porch. My mom had her back turned on me and didn't see me coming down.

"For the last time, he doesn't want to talk to you and I'll make sure that you stay away from him for the rest of his life!" She hissed at Sarah, thinking I was upstairs, asleep.  
I stepped back and tiptoed back to my room, closing the door behind me.

A few minutes later my mom entered the room, I turned around and saw that she wasn't surprised that I was awake.  
She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I know you were on the stairs a few minutes ago and I just wanted to tell you that the twins aren't going to be raised by anyone we know or could come in contact with us." She smiled a bit at me.

I smiled back. – The start of a normal life…

* * *

**A kinda cheesy end for that story - I just wanted to end it soon. :)**

**Sorry again - you guys are great**

**Mitchi**


End file.
